(moved)Hell Walker: Unchained
by Hyst3r1a
Summary: The Hell walker (a horseman of the apocalypse) is Awakened after being imprisoned. Times have changed. The Slayer must cope with this new world, and with this new mission. KEEP THE PEACE. At all costs. Even if that means killing the other horsemen... His friends.
1. Awaken

Hell Walker: Unchained (The untold story of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse)

* * *

Warning. this story will contain minor spoilers (mainly abilities) from the light novel. you have been warned.

ALSO This is going through a pretty big overhaul so those of you who have already read up to where the story is currently may need to do some quick skimming to find the changes. I've re worked alot of chapters to help it flow better into where the story is currently

message will be removed once I finish all the changes and am happy with it

* * *

 **Awake from your slumber... Abandon your sweet dreams and easy rest... And let loose those darkest of riders.**

 **DEATH, DESTRUCTION, PESTILENCE, FAMINE**

 **The four horsemen shall be sent on fearsome mounts, and stormy skies. A cyclone sweeping the green plains below.**

 **May lightning strike and fires rain. May thunders crash and Sirens clang. May Echos raise and victory reign...**

 **Hover through the fog, and fill the earth...**

 _ **AWAKEN YE HORSEMAN AND RIDE AGAIN!**_

* * *

The Occult Research Club was hanging around in the Clubhouse when suddenly Rias received a call from none other than the Devil King himself.

A short conversation was had, followed by a gasp and the look of fear painted on Rias's face. A look that was very unusual for her.

" **What is it?"** Akeno asked.

Rias responded by shaking her head slowly. **"They are trying to awaken 'him'. We have to leave now to meet with Sirzechs."**

Rias proceeds to open a portal and teleport them to an obscure location. Nobody really seemed to grasp who this 'Him' she had referenced was.

* * *

When the ORC landed, they were shaken by the scene before them.

There were Masses of Devils, Angels, and Fallen angels gathered around a giant stone temple. They were at the base of a giant stairway that lead up to the temple itself. Murmurs of shock and horror filled the crowd. **"He can't really be in there can he? They can't let him out! He's far too dangerous to be released. What is Hades thinking?!"** these were just a few of the whispers that were going around the groups around them. Sirzechs was spotted halfway up the stairs along with Lady Leviathan. They were talking with Hades who was atop the stairwell.

There were a pair of Ultimate class Grim Reapers blocking Sirzeches and Leviathan from moving any farther up the stairway. The ORC quickly noticed that just about everyone was here. All of the high-ranking individuals. Rias stood with her father. Koneko stood next to Kuroka. Issei moved next to the White Dragon Emperor Vali. Having relaxed their tensions for the time being.

These weird twisted creatures would crawl around the temple every once in a while. It was almost as if they were guarding the temple. As if a silent warning to those who entered or dared to go near.

While Sirzechs and Hades were in a standoff for a moment. Issei took this opportunity to ask Vali what was going on.

" **They are trying to release 'him'."** Vali said casually, but remaining just as vague as everyone else had. Issei had had just about enough of this 'him' business. He had no Idea who they were talking about.

" **Who is him?"** Issei asked.

" **The Hell Walker..."** Azazel said as he appeared behind Issei. Azazel saw the puzzled look on Issei's face and began to explain.

" **Just imagine a Boogeyman for Devils and the corrupt. He is a man of incredible power. Fueled by hatred he cannot be killed. He was finally locked away in a tomb sometime during the great war."** Azazel let out a soft but uncertain laugh. It was far more forced than he had intended it be. **"He punishes the wicked and acts on his own... He, along with I think a few others, fought their OWN war during the great war"** Azazel saw that Issei still didn't fully understand the severity of the situation. He tried to figure out the best way to convey that to Issei

Ddraig took over where Azazel left off. **"Issei... You remember how Albion and I used to be Dragons, right? But our bodies were destroyed and trapped in these sacred gears..."**

Issei looked down at his sacred gear and nodded, waiting for more. Albion spoke up this time.

" **He is the fucker who did that to us! Both of us at the same time!"** Issei was shocked. Vali was shocked as well. Something that was never seen from him. The realization hit them both as they turned their attention back to the giant stairwell.

Hades had disappeared into the temple a few minutes ago. Before disappearing, he had muttered something to Sirzechs about too much peace and his distaste for the Devil King as a person. This was followed by an insult that shall not be typed here. Sirzech had the capacity to stop Hades but in doing so he put his fellow friend Leviathan,along with everyone else in danger. Or even worse. He risked unleashing the Hell Walker all on his own.

A few minutes passed by. The murmurs and whispers from the masses grew.

* * *

 _ ***Bang***_

A hush fell over the crowd as they watched the events unfold.

There were more bangs and loud crashes. Screams could be heard from within the temple. Things would crash through the ceiling and sometimes through the walls. It was only after a moment that they realized these 'things' were bodies. The screams were an indicator of this. There was a loud unearthly noise and a flash of green light. It was so bright it almost blinded everyone watching.

There was a final loud cracking sound and the God Hades flew out the entrance of the Temple. He stumbled down the stairwell and landed just in front of SirZechs and Lady Leviathan.

The Green Warrior stepped out of the temple. He stood atop the stairs and looked down at the masses before him. He was a sight to see. Blood red glowing eyes within the visor and a muscular figure behind the armor no doubt. but there was something off about his eyes. They would flicker a bit, changing to a faint yellow and sumtimes a dull grey. The Marine clenched and unclenched his fists slowly. He reached up to grab his glove. He pulled it tighter. It seems being trapped in a tomb for an undisclosed amount of time was not the best for remaining used to his battle suit. If you thought being entombed would make him rusty you would be sorely mistaken.

Hades lifted his head up to see the Green Demon before him. The Hell Walker began walking down the stairs toward Hades. He walked with a purpose. What was just witnessed was only a small indication of what the Doom Slayer was capable of. There was no telling what he was going to do once he reached Hades.


	2. Blood and Guts

AN: Heads up. I will be finishing John Kane's story (this isn't related to him) but his story is planned out and done I just have to type it (yuck). Probably going to go the Goblin Slayer route on this one and may borrow some generic dxdization I did from the other story

* * *

The Hell Walker stood before Hades. He hoisted the god up with his arm. He pulled his other arm back and prepared to strike. there was a loud roar which threw everyone into a chaotic stampede. A Cyber Demon stood before them a few paces away from the stairwell.

" **You fool! They can sense when he is awake!"** Leviathan called out.

A swarm of "demons" flooded out through a portal. There were cries of fear as the masses began to teleport and run from these "demons" They were an unholy union of flesh and metal. Revenants and Mancubus fired into the crowd and lesser beings were slain, unfortunately.

The Slayer released Hades who fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. He turned his attention to these demons. He always had a sort of one track beings before him may be in fact devils or Arch-angels but they did not deserve to die by the hands of these parasites. He knew where they came from. Who sent them. They would get theirs soon enough. The first thing he had to worry about were these monstrosities then he would take care of Hades

The Slayer stepped over Hades and pushed through the grim reapers that were blocking off Sirzechs and the Lady Leviathan. He paused between them and looked back and forth between the two slowly. Both of the Head devils tried to hold their cool but It didn't fool the Hell Walker. He can smell fear.

The Slayer raised his hands slightly and a beat-up double barrel shotgun formed from thin air. He discharged two shells from it and loaded in two new ones. He slammed the piece back together and lept into the air. The battle was on.

* * *

Issei and Vali went into their balance breaker states. Their armor forming around them as they began to fight the horde of demons.

" **So he just pulled that shotgun out of nowhere?"** Issei asked Vali as the two began to fight side by side. Vali ripped through two imps before replying. **"Yes and no... It's one of his many abilities..**. **"** Vali spoke as he fought against the hordes that were flooding through the portal. These creatures proved to be a tougher adversary than anyone would like to admit. They were treated as parasites however which was odd in itself. Like that annoying fly in the room that you just swat and move on with your day, except this fly was afoot big and had a stinger. A small one, but a stinger nonetheless. Dealing with one of these is relatively easy. But dealing with hordes of them was proving to be difficult to all involved. Well except for a certain someone. **"He can manipulate weapons. It's one of his many gifts. He has his favorites but in theory can create and control whatever he sees fit to deal with a situation. There are stories of a sword he has that is said to have been given to him by GOD himself."**

" **Wow"** Issei spoke as the two would be enemies joined forces to fight this common evil.

A green blur was spotted amidst the chaos. It was fast and hard to spot. Vali was fast. Many of the other warriors here were 'fast' but the Hell Walker was terrifying. He moved with a purpose. Red mist following behind him like a shadow as he disposed of the horde. It's what he was 'built' to do. It's what he has always done. The Slayer closed in on the Cyber Demon. Dodging fire as he leaped into the air once more. He socked the Demon square in the jaw and it stumbled back. At this moment most of the horde that was spilling through the portal behind the larger than life demon had been slain. The remaining warriors paused and watched in awe.

The Cyber demon stumbled back. The force of the blow nearly knocking the creature off of its feet. This was truly a sight to behold. The Slayer hit the ground and didn't miss a beat. His shotgun morphed into a bright yellow chainsaw. One fierce pull is all it took to get the chainsaw running. It roared to life as the Slayer leaped into the air a final time. He drove the blade into the demon's crotch and began cutting. He quickly lost moment from the initial jump but his hover boots and a small jetpack kicked in, propelling him upward as he sliced through the demon. The demon's innards began to fall out of its body as the Slayer reached its head. The demon collapsed in on itself as the Slayer landed. The scream it had released while the Slayer cut was horrifying and haunting.

The slayer marched on the portal. Coated in blood. He popped his neck, his head moving from side to side as he glared at an imp that had just wandered through the portal. He raised a hand and pointed at a small group of demons that had followed the first one. The look of fear painted on their faces was forever trapped in the minds of onlookers. The parasites quickly turned heel and ran back through the portal like a dog with its tail between its legs. The Hell Walker then reached the portal and grabbed both the sides of it. He forced it shut with his hands and it was no more.

The warrior turned his attention back to the giant demon he had just slain. He raised his right hand and looked at it. Then he raised his left hand and looked at it. He gave the body a crotch chop before being interrupted.

" **Slayer!"**

Lord Michael had arrived finally just before the portal was closed. He, along with everyone else was shocked at what he had witnessed.

" **Look who decided to show up"** Lucifer said with a laugh. **"I was looking for something important, just watch how I handle this."** Michael retorted as the Slayer walked to them, once again walking with a purpose but not the intent to kill. Or at least that's what Michael hoped.

The Slayer stopped in front of Michael and Glared at him. That's what it seemed like at least to everyone else. The visor was just amazing at conveying what emotions the Slayer was feeling.

" **I brought with me the contract from long ago..."** Michael said as he produced a glowing white scroll which floated in his hand. **"The contract of powers we bestowed upon you back then. We would like your cooperation or we will take them back."** There was a slight crack in Michael's voice at the end there, but the Slayer had already smelt the fear. He swiped the paper from Michaels' hand and began to look over it. After a moment he turned it around and held it up. He raised a finger on his other hand to point at the contract at the words 'Contract Paid' formed across it. The paper then burst into flames. The contract had in fact been paid in full (and then some) long ago.

The Hell Walker got in Michaels' face. He was taller than the angel and looked down on him. His eyes began to glow brighter from within the visor. Michael could sense what was about to come.

Irina sensed this too and was at Michaels side in an instant. She summoned one of her holy swords and stood, ready to strike in a moments notice. The Slayer sized up the Angel, as if analyzing him. He then turned to face the Azazel. He tilted his head slightly and began to 'analyze' him as well.

 **"been a while."** Azazel said with a slight chuckle. The Slayer responded by pointing to his visor then back to the Fallen Angel. in a classic 'I'm watching you' motion. last but certainly not least. the Slayer turned to the two devils. He very briefly 'analyzed' them and then shook his head. The Green Demon then pointed to his left. Everyone's eyes moved to what he was pointing at. Most were still in shock about what they had just seen. He was unreal.

There was a lone grim reaper that was standing there watching the events unfold. He realized the Doom Slayer was pointing at him and began to visibly freak out. The God Hades had fled during the battle back to the Realm of the Dead presumably. The Slayer turned his attention from Michael and moved it to the grim reaper. The reaper tried to open a portal to escape but the Slayer threw something at it which shut it immediately. The Slayer closed in on the reaper as Lord Michael and Irina breathed a sigh of relief.


	3. Squeamish

Leviathan, Azazel, Sirzechs, and Michael tried to figure out what they were going to do. The Slayer was still a possible threat. They knew it wasn't going to be immediate though. The way he was manhandling that Reaper was enough for them to understand that. He had a vendetta against Hades and was probably planning to act on it. It's how he operated, Azazel informed them, one thing at a time. He was rather knowledgeable about the history of the Slayer himself and even his fighting style. Sirzech Azazel, Leviathan and Michael got into a quick huddle. It was almost comical how they talked and planned their next move.

" **Why don't we just send Rias and the others to help him"** Michael spoke

" **Send the most promising younger devils with the Doom Slayer? The guy whose job it is to Kill demons..."** Sirzechs said questioningly.

" **No no no, what he means is. Try and earn his trust. Assist him in his mission and maybe we can reason with him. I know it will be hard but I believe in my research somewhere he did, in fact, befriend a demon at one point. He is one of the legendary four after all... Whether or not they were friends is up to debate I guess"** Azazel spoke up. This was going to be their best bet at befriending the Slayer. He is human after all. No matter how much of a machine he may seem like. **"He fights the corrupt. Not necessarily just demons. This we can use to our advantage. Get him on our side and we have nothing to worry about! He can help put a stop to the other two..."** Leviathan spoke. They had reached an agreement. Well not with the ORC but they would have to make due. It would be difficult to convince the Slayer but if what Azazel had said was true. Then it was possible to convince the Slayer they were good. They would fill him in on the details later.

" **Slayer!"** Leviathan spoke. The Slayer had gotten the information out of the reaper he needed and put him six feet under. He was using the reapers robes as a towel for his bloody hands. He turned and looked at Leviathan. He dropped the robes and walked over to the group of 'higher' beings. He stopped a few paces away from them as Leviathan continued. **"We want to help you in your mission against Hades. We know how you operate, plus there is a lot to discuss when you return!"**

The Slayer crossed his arms and looked rather unamused at Leviathans proposition.

" **We will be sending them with you!"** She said in her best announcer voice. As she pointed at Rias and the gang. Rias and Co were stunned, to say the least. They had in fact not even been consulted with this plan. The Slayer shook his head slowly but then stopped abruptly. He began staring over at the Research Club. Something had caught his attention. He began walking over to them.

He stopped in front of Issei who was now out of his armor and standing next to Rias. He sized Issei up who was a bit frightened. Everyone was on edge as they watched the Slayer. He grabbed ahold of Issei's arm and held it up. **"Nice to see you again too Slayer"** Ddraig spoke. The slayer shook his head slowly. The Marine then nodded and Issei could swear he heard a faint laugh from within the armor. The Green Warrior turned to Leviathan and shrugged as if accepting their help. He then turned around and opened a portal. The portal swirled different shades of green and black as the Slayer stood before it.

" **Don't get in our way"**

The voice had emitted from the armor. It was rather robotic and cold. Was the Slayer, in fact, a robot? That would make sense I guess. The way he just killed relentlessly. This seemed unlikely but the possibility was always there, in the back of everyone's minds.

The Slayer stepped through the portal and the ORC began to follow them. Sirzechs stopped Rias just before she left and whispered into her ear **"If the opportunity arises. Kill him. That would make this a whole lot easier... Anyway I'll be in touch"** This was in fact whispered to her in a low tone and it was all that needed to be said. Rias knew who the Slayer was, well to an extent. She would have to agree. Having him dead would make things far easier on them, not just as devils. The Slayer was a loose cannon. An equal opportunity asshole. It was something that she would have to just keep in the back of her mind for the time being.

* * *

As the crew stepped down into the isle of the dead. The Slayer felt right at home. There were flaming bodies and piles of blood and guts. A very flesh like architecture. The groans and wails of the damned were ominous and ever-present. The Doom Guy wasted no time in moving. Already several paces in front of the ORC as they landed. The ORC, however, was having a difficult time adjusting to their new scenery. The shock of their surroundings was setting in.

" **Slayer wait!"** Rias called out.

The Slayer paused but continued looking forward. A shambling zombie noticed the Green Warrior and began hissing.

" **We just need a moment to adjust."** Rias called out. No doubt concerned for the safety of her servants. Quite a few of them weren't looking to good. Most looking at least a bit squeamish.

The Zombie began to stumble forward toward the Doom Slayer. Bits of rotting flesh and meat leaked off the Zombie as it moved closer to the Slayer. The Slayer remained motionless. Almost like a statue.

Asia and Gasper looked on the verge of Vomiting at their new surroundings. The ORC watched as the zombie closed in on the Slayer. What was he doing? Why didn't he move? The zombie lunged at the Slayer. It tried to sink its teeth into the Warriors arm but was left groaning and disappointed because its teeth weren't powerful enough to break his armor. It was quite a comedic sight.

The Slayer moved swiftly. In one quick movement, he swiped the zombie up by his head. He turned and faced his 'comrades'. If you could even call them that. He walked a few paces back toward the devils as the clacks from the zombie attempting to bite him echoed above the drones of the damned. The ORC watched in horror as the Slayer crushed the creatures head in his hand. Blood and brain matter sprayed all over the slayer and the ground beneath him. The torso fell to the ground with a soft thud as the Slayer stepped pausing for only a moment. He then moved forward back toward the ORC. Not before stepping on the zombie's chest cavity first, which gave way and collapsed in on itself. The Slayer stopped in front of Rias Gremory.

The Slayer looked down at her. Rias crossed her arms and looked back up into his visor. She saw her reflection and the reflection of the others she was trying to protect. Past the reflection, she could see two faint red glowing orbs. They flickered grey a couple of times before returning to their original color. Even though Rias put on a good show, the Slayer knew better. He already smelt the fear deep within her. As the two were a deadlock they didn't notice a large amount of undead encircling them. Loud groans and moans began to fill the air. Rias broke the gaze with the Slayer finally and turned her attention to the hordes of undead that had appeared around them. They all got into battle stances as they prepared for the fight to come.

* * *

there is a new story being written by wacko. Its pretty badass thus far! so go check that out! more soon


	4. Only Human

_**Only human-**_

* * *

AN: Preface before we go into this. because I have had a few complaints. There is no way to DIRECTLY compare the demons from DOOM to the "devils" from DXD. just not possible. I can however estimate that they are pretty powerful. If we go into the lore of 2016 you find out that when the UAC found the praetor suit they couldn't damage it. Well if we play the game. you get ripped to shreds and the suit acts as tissue paper quite a bit. Now your next thought will be "oh thats just because being indestructable in a game in bad game design" or some garbage. Well let me refer you to the cinematic trailer of the game and even the cover art. the praetor suit has been damaged so yada yada yada. I'm assuming these demons are atleast a pretty decent threat to the DXD guys. Long story short. your guess is as good as mine about how these characters threat levels appear to the DXD crew. But I have proof that they are in fact a threat to the Slayer. if you want to argue please feel free to DM me or write your own story

* * *

" **I can't do this!"** The scared voice of a certain Vampire boy rang out among the howls of the damned. The small group of zombies that had encircled our crew had been dispatched with haste. Everyone stood, covered in blood before turning to face the feeble boy.

He looked like hammered shit. He was coated in blood and his eyes were wide and dilated. He appeared to be staring off into space. Perhaps taking himself back to a happy place. This sure as hell wasn't it. He crouched and almost fell to the floor as Rias and Koneko rushed to inspect his mental state.

Another lone zombie stumbled forward and the Slayer claimed it as his. He raised his shotgun and fired. The creature exploded into a bloody mist. All that remained was a puddle of blood where it once stood.  
The bang from the shotgun blast was too much for Gasper. He flinched at the sound and buried his head into his knees as he curled up. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to repeat over and over **"I can't do this. It's too scary".**

Rias and Koneko hug the small boy and try to reassure him. **"I will send you to stay with Rossweisse alright Gasper. Don't worry about it. You have done good."** Gasper nodded slowly as Rias opened a portal. The pair of girls helped him step onto it. They waved him goodbye as he was teleported out.

Rias returned to the front of the group. She watched as the Slayer turned around and crossed his arms. He tapped his foot slowly as he stared at rias. He looked back and forth across the remaining members slowly.

" **My Servants safety and well being is my number one priority."** Rias spoke. Pulling her leader voice out. **"We will help you, but they come first!"**

The Slayer nodded slowly and shrugged. He turned and motioned for them to follow. With this, the crew set out.

* * *

Our crew traveled for a few hours. They followed behind the Slayer who appeared to know where he was headed. Every once in a while, they would have to kill a wandering zombie but nothing notable happened in this amount of time except for the fact that it felt like they were being watched. This feeling of being followed made everyone uneasy.

The Hell Walker raised his hand and stopped. Everyone stopped behind him. This was the first time he had stopped them since the departure of Gasper. He scanned the scenery. it had in fact changed. They were amidst a forest. It was quite thick but they had arrived at a clearing. The sun shined into the center of the clearing from up above. In the center of the clearing stood a single creature. It was pink and covered in an armored shell. Its eyes glow a crimson red. Almost the same color as Rias's hair. It had massive yellow teeth jutting out from its jaw. And yellowish-brown claws and spikes on its hard shell.

Pinky

The Slayer continued to hold his hand up as he stepped slowly into the clearing. This was weird to him since they usually traveled in packs. As the Slayer inched forward the beast didn't notice him. It was fixated on something in the tree line. The Slayers shotgun dissipated as he stood in the clearing. He was planning on taking the creature out with his hands. The Slayer froze for a moment and turned to his left. Then a pink blur rushed across the clearing and the Slayer was gone. There was a loud crash heard as something collided with a tree. The ORC gasped and sprang into action.

A large group of the creatures appeared from the edges of the tree line. A flurry of magic attacks met them as they charged. They figured that was the creatures' main way of attacking, so they had to dodge it. **"The creature charges to attack! Stay out of its way and don't let it get you!"** Xenovia called out. The dance of death was on once again. They also quickly figured out that the creatures weak spot was its rear and underbelly.

The Slayer had been crushed into a tree at the edge of the clearing. The pinky had then chomped down on his arm. The creatures massive jaw and sharp teeth slicing through the praetor suit like a knife through a cake. Sparks and blood flew from the wound as the Hell Walker struggled to break free. He brought his fist down on the creature but to no avail. The pinky continued to rip and gnaw at the Slayers left arm. With some quick thinking, the Warrior grabbed ahold of one of the creature's teeth and ripped it straight from its face. He then sliced the creatures throat and proceeded to jam it into the side of its skull. The creature cried out in pain and it took three distinct hits before it died.

The pinky collapsed but its jaw still held the Slayers arm hostage. He stuck his foot into the creatures' mouth and gave it a big kick. The jaw gave way and collapsed, releasing the Slayers arm. Our 'hero' stood up and surveyed the situation. He watched at the group of devils that had been sent with him actually took care of the situation quite well without his help. His arm leaked blood and sparks as he walked back toward the chaos. His hand twitched slightly as the glow from inside his helmet grew along with his rage. The creature had ripped to bone, bits of flesh falling from the wound.

Asia turned and gasped as she noticed the Slayers arm. She raised her hands and a green aura enveloped his wound. It healed rather quickly and the warrior watched as his suit repaired itself. He flexed his arm and nodded. He wasn't really the kind of person to speak his thanks but he would remember this and thank her when the time was right.

The battle continued. Kiba and Xenovia had mastered sticking the creatures from the underbelly with their swords. Rias and Akeno laid down magic fire from above and Issei and Koneko protected Asia as she healed everyone in case they messed up.

A 'new' creature leaped into the battlefield from above. Its jetpack helped it land, turning on for a moment to assist its landing. It landed next to Asia who turned and looked up at it slowly. The creature was an unholy union of flesh and metal. A skeleton with rotting flesh and innards on it. It had a jetpack with rockets grafted onto its chest and back. She gazed up into the creature's cataract covered eyes. They were a milky green. Blood dripped from its skull. The back of the skull was damaged and brain matter was exposed. It opened its mouth and roared right in Asia's face. Saliva and blood coated her face as she quaked in her shoes. She practically pissed her pants in fear.

Revenant

Everyone else finally turned and noticed the creature next to Asia but it was too late. There was a green blur and the creature was gone. It was insane. It was there one moment then not the next. It took everyone a moment to understand what had happened. The Slayer had charged it, similar to the way the Pinky had charged him earlier. He crashed into a tree, with a loud crack. The Revenant growled in pain and the fight began.

Asia had clammed up. She was frozen in fear as the ORC finished off the last of the Pinkies and the Slayer dealt with the Revenant. The Slayer made rather quick work of the beast. They traded blows for a moment. Then the Slayer drove his fist into the creature's chest. The panel on the revenant's chest was destroyed. It floundered for a moment before going lifeless. The revenant couldn't survive without the contraption on its chest.

" **It's going to be alright Asia"** Xenovia spoke. Asia had broken down crying. Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed to her knees. Issei and Xenovia both were by her side to try and help her pull herself together.

The Hell Walker returned to the group. He slid through the crowd and arrived at the center where Asia was. He stared down at her while everyone else moved their eyes to him. Xenovia, sensing something was up, slid infront of Asia, holding her arms out to shield Asia from the Slayer. The Slayer sized Xenovia up for a moment before grabbing her by both arms and hoisting her into the air. He set her down to his left. Literally picking the girl up and moving her out of his way. The Slayer returned his gaze to Asia. She sobbed quietly for a moment. She then tilted her head up to look up at the Slayer. She Stared into that blank visor. She saw her reflection. She looked pitiful, like a scared child. Asia wiped her nose slowly on her sleeve as she sniffled. She was trying to pull herself together. What did the Slayer want? Was he upset? He didn't seem to care when they sent Gasper off, so why would he care now?

The seconds ticked on for what felt like hours. The two just staring at each other. The Slayer appeared to be analyzing her. Perhaps he was thinking? Nobody really understood what went on in the Slayers head.

Finally, the Slayer crouched down and held a hand out to Asia.

" _ **WE** **won't let them hurt you"**_ There was that robotic voice once again, further driving home the fact that he may in fact not be a human.

Maybe he was repaying her for healing him. Maybe he saw to the real her. She wasn't inherently evil, even if she was a devil.

Asia took his hand and put on her best smile. The Slayer helped her up but before the Slayer could react, she hugged him. The Slayer went stiff. He wasn't used to this kind of 'contact'. After a moment, the warrior pats her on the back and she released him. Asia wiped her eyes slowly. With this, the crew set out once again.

* * *

" **Slayer we need to take a break"** Rias called out after a few more hours of walking. The Slayer stopped and turned to face his unlikely allies.

" **Yeah we've been walking for hours and I'm exhausted"** Irina called out. The Slayer just shook his head slowly. He was used to not stopping until his mission was finished. Irina and Xenovia looked at the Slayer, pleading with their eyes until he finally gave in. They set up a small camp in the middle of the forest clearing.

They teleported some food in and began to chat and talk cheerfully, almost as if they weren't on a life-threatening mission. They even offered the Slayer some food but he silently refused. After a bit of talk most of the females in the group took a liking to the Slayer. Trying to ask him questions and giving him almost all of the attention. Issei was just a tad bit jealous, to say the least, but Rias gave him some attention so he felt better.

" **What's it like inside the armor?"**

" **What do you look like"**

" **How do you just create weapons like that"**

Akeno, Xenovia, and Irina all pressed together, their boobs pressing into each other as they gathered around the Slayer(in DXD fashion). The Slayer didn't react to their questions however, He just pressed something on the back of his helmet and out popped a small chip. He laid it on the ground in front of him and a hologram appeared.

" **Hello! I am VEGA, an advanced AI that the Slayer uses within his suit. He uses me for many things. I help him make strategic choices and regulate the settings on his gear so all he has to worry about is fighting!"**

The girls oo'd and aa'd at the hologram man known as VEGA. the realization hitting that this was the voice that they had been hearing and it wasn't actually the voice of the Slayer.

The girls began to talk to VEGA instead of the warrior which which is what he wanted all along. He preferred it that way.

" **Also, the Slayer would like to thank... I believe you her name is Asia..."** VEGA said after a short while. Asia squeaked at hearing her name called.

" **While the Slayer did not need the assistance, he is grateful for your help"** The Slayer moved over to Asia while VEGA spoke and patted her gently on the head. This was met with a giggle from the rest of the gang.

The screen slowly pans out as our 'heroes' chat and laugh.

* * *

The next day the crew set out. It was not long before they arrived at the Gate to Hades throne room. They were almost there.

A loud Roar could be heard from behind the gate. A large creature was seen chasing after something. The creature was none other than Cerberus, Hades three-headed pet dog. It was chasing after a zombie, which it scooped up and ate with one of its heads. I supposed I would be rather pissed off too if all I had to eat was rotting zombie flesh.

" **What should we do?"**

The ORC tried to decide on a plan of attack but the Slayer was already taking matters into his own hands.

A large chain gun appeared in the Slayers hands. He slid a massive triple barrel attachment onto the front of it and brought his fist down on it so it would lock into place. The barrels spun up for a moment and the Slayer paused to look at his handy work. He then kicked a hole through the gate and unleashed a flurry of bullets into the giant beast.

It took the ORC a moment to gather themselves. The Slayer was always taking the lead and just doing things on his own. As they crawled through the hole he had made, they noticed a large number of grim reapers flooding from inside the massive compound.

The ORC decided they would deal with the reapers while the Slayer fought Cerberus.

* * *

As the Giant beast fell, the Slayer heard a cry. It was the cry of worry and fear. Something he was quite accustomed to, but this came from Rias.

The Slayer arrived on scene to find that the Red Dragon Emperor writhing in pain on the ground. He was still in his armor but his squirming and moans gave him away. He was radiating some purple smoke, he must have been hit with a curse from one of the Reapers.

" **Can you save him? Asia tried to heal him but it didn't work!"** Rias asked as the Slayer stood over Issei. He didn't reply to her. He just stood and watched Issei continue to squirm in pain.

" **Slayer"** Ddraig spoke. **"I know you and I have a bad history, But I would like for you to save this one..."**

The voice of VEGA came from the Slayers armor

" **The Slayer wishes to know why. These gauntlet wielders are a dime a dozen"**

Rias and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing. Issei was not just a dime a dozen. You did not just go to the store and pick up another Issei. He was irreplaceable to them.

" _ **Are you even human?!"**_ Rias yelled. Tears streaming down her face.

The Slayer kept his focus on Issei. ignoring Rias's comment.

" **I have grown quite fond of this one. He is special to me. I would appreciate it very much if you saved him"** Ddraig spoke again.

Seconds ticked on. Everyone was getting nervous, but the slayer finally shrugged as if agreeing to help.

The Hell Walker knelt down and analyzed Issei for a second.

Rias looked a bit relieved but this was short-lived as she watched the Slayer drove his fist straight into the Red Dragon Emperors chest. Blood and this purple goo began to shoot out from Issei's chest as the Slayer dug around inside of their friend.

Rias and Akeno freaked out. They believed he was killing him. They laid down very powerful magic blasts onto the back and top of the Slayer with the intent to kill.

" **Rias, Akeno! Relax!"** Ddraig called out to them as Irina and Xenovia pulled the other two girls back.

The Slayer finally grabbed ahold of what he was looking for as he placed his other hand on Issei's chest. He pointed at Asia, who skittered over and began healing Issei's wound. The Slayer ripped his hand from Issei's chest. A purple glob clenched in his fist. He squeezed his fist down on it and it filtered it way up into the back of the suit, as if saving it for later.

The Slayer stood up as Asia healed her friend. Issei recovered very quickly and was on his feet in less than a minute.

Rias and Akeno realized that they had overreacted and an apology was in order. They turned to the Hell Walker and tried to open their mouth to offer an apology. The Slayer rose his hand to silence them. He reached up and grabbed ahold of his helmet. The girls figured he was going to pull VEGA out once more to talk to them, but they were wrong.

There was a soft hissing sound as the Slayer turned his helmet to the side and lifted it from his face. The helmet revealed the face of a young man, roughly the same age as the ORC. He had jet black hair and glowing red eyes. The Blood. He had blood dripping down his face and from his mouth. No doubt from the magic blasts. If the Slayer had been prepared for those attacks they wouldn't have done as much damage, or any damage really but since he was focused on other matters, he let his guard down. Everyone gasped as they gazed upon the face of the Mighty Doom Slayer.

 _ **"I'm only human"**_

He spoke those three words just before he spurted up blood and then collapsed right in front of them.


	5. BAD EGG

AN: I'm treating the armor as some form of 'boosted gear' very loosely. It is an actual set of armor. It requires power to keep it summoned, The Slayer is just powerful enough to have it summoned all the time. Also, this is based on the character from the DOOM NOVELS (there are 4 of them) very loosely just the character type. I know it's not a popular thing to read but the Doomguy in that novel does speak and has character anyway blah blah let's get this started.

* * *

I awoke, darkness surrounding me. I had an entire temple come down on me, that much I remember. My body ached and I had a migraine.

" **VEGA, you there?"**

" **I am here Flynn, I am monitoring your vitals. Give yourself a few more seconds before you summon your armor. Everything seems to be functioning fine though."**

I paused for a moment, trying to remember what had exactly happened. How long was I out? That girl. That DEMON betrayed me, they both did! They Led me here... I had to get my sword back. The BLADE... It was irreplaceable. My vision flashed red and my head hurt, I slump slightly against the sarcophagus I am still trapped within. I am finally awake however.

" **Maybe it didn't work?"**

" **No no no give him a moment. He will awaken"**

I heard voices outside my tomb. I had left my audience waiting long enough.

My armor formed around me and I felt around on the walls. 'hmmm' I thought to myself before just driving my fists through the walls. Light flooded through to my visor. It assaulted my senses. It took me a moment to adjust to my new scenery.

Grim reapers surrounded me. Not the usual reception I was used to. This would be fine though. I reached down to my hand. The glove was a bit loose. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe I was just a bit rusty.

I spotted a dead reaper at my feet. They had been murdered and not by me.

" **Ah, the Mighty Doom Slayer!"** The voice of Hades boomed as he entered at the end of the room.

The god of the dead is the one who freed me from my tomb? Something weird is going on. Well, I suppose it's not that bad. I do keep him busy with all the people I slaughter. Perhaps he was getting bored without me. I'm am a little upset that he killed this reaper pointlessly to release me. What kind of chains was I bound with? What spell did those two cast?

I pointed at the body as Hades continued to speak.

" **I sacrificed him. To break you free. A blood sacrifice was the only way... I need you to do something for me. After all, it's the least you could do since I freed you."**

So, it was one of those? People just seem to think they can control me and that I do whatever I am told. That's not how this works at all. I shook my head and began counting my enemies. Running through various plans of attack in my mind.

" **We figured you might say that. Luckily I came prepared."** Hades said.

" **Came prepared? Do you hear this guy? This is hilarious. VEGA... Play BFG Division"**

The Familiar track began to play in my suit. I always listened to music when I fought. It just calmed me. I think someone somewhere once said that even music can soothe the savage beast. They were right.

I marched on Hades. I only got to take a few steps before he shot a magic blast at me. The magic was dark black. The Blackest I have ever seen. It flooded my senses and obscured my vision. It seeped into the suit and spread like a virus. I grasped at my visor as I took the sent in, it smelled putrid. My eyes began to water and burn.

" **Antidote being administered"** VEGA reported as I began to feel better. I still felt like shit and my side began to hurt. That must be from where she stabbed me.

" **Wait VEGA. Save some of that. I will unleash it on this fool. Poetic justice."**

The Reapers charged me. They took one blow. They would cry in pain as I reeled back then unleashed the most powerful shots I could muster. As I cleared out the room Hades realized he needed more reinforcements. He raised his hands and a large group of reapers appeared between me and him. I was through playing games though.

The BFG formed in my hand. It charged up in a few seconds and then I fired. The flash of GREEN.

Fast-Forward

These demons. Unholy union of flesh and metal. I know only one person who can control them. She must be scouting me. They will both get what they deserve soon. It's a shame it has to be this way... And where is that angel? She went missing before I did...

" **Slayer!"** I was getting tired of people bothering me. I turned to find none other than an angel, He appeared to be high ranking. I walked on him. Upon arriving at him I stopped. I glared at him from behind my visor. You called you big feathery nerd. What do you want?

" **I brought the contract from long ago … "**

 ***FF***

This guy must be new. I swiped the contract from him and pointed at it. The familiar words formed on it as I tore the contract up. This idiot was starting to piss me off. Was he buddy buddy with these devils? They all disgust me. _ESPECIALLY_ after what happened. I should drop this mother fucker like a bad habit.

I got in his face. My rage began to form. **"Do you think this is a good Idea Slayer? This could have catastrophic repercussions. We aren't even sure the war is still going on"** VEGA always the voice of reason.

*FF*

The Little Vampire boy. He needed to leave. I could see it. He was not prepared for war. The rest of them seemed like promising prospects but this little one was not ready yet. War is harsh. I wish Rias wouldn't baby her … him? I'm gonna go with it. Don't baby the IT vampire. That will help nobody.

*FF*

I heard a cry as I finished Cerberus. I rushed to investigate. The gauntlet wielder had been hit by something. It didn't appear to be as bad as whatever Hades had hit me with earlier but It did look like it hurt.

These people, even the Dragon Ddraig asked me to save him. Why should I do that? He was an Idiot! I could tell that and I haven't even been with him for 24 hours. These people have some kind of attachment to him. It has to be something sexual. I can just sense that radiating off of them. I am still upset that this is what they did with the two dragons after I destroyed them. but hey that fight is long since over.

" **I have grown quite fond of this one... "** Ddraig spoke to me. He then continued to speak directly to me.

" **This boy is special to me. He is special to all of us Slayer. He has accomplished so much and I have watched him grow. I would be sad to have to start all over again."**

I could understand that. The idea of loss, not at all that foreign to me at the moment So, I definitely understand. I am sure If I let this boy die there will be far more severe consequences.

As I drove my fist into this boy to fish out the toxins. I was assaulted from behind. Are they crazy? Do they not want me to save him?

" **Those were fatal blows Flynn"**

" **No VEGA. I will be fine!"** I said with a laugh. Blood seeping down my face. The warm sensation waking me up. Like a beast being uncaged. I ripped the toxin from this boy's body and absorbed it into my suit.

" **Keep that toxin. I have plans for it..."**

My vision began to blur. VEGA was right. No matter how much I lied to myself I could see my body slipping away. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I have definitely had worse, but my mind was on other matters so I didn't prepare for it.

I pulled my visor off and dropped it to the ground. I could see the shock on everyone's face as my helmet rolled for a moment on the ground. I looked at the red-haired girl they called Rias. The Gremory. Sirzechs little sister.

The blood was too much. It was building up in my mouth. The taste. Oh, I love the taste but it was too much. It felt almost like overdosing.

" **I am only human"** I spoke as my vision faded to black.

* * *

The ORC scrambled to the Slayer. They gasped as He collapsed to the floor. He was leaking blood from his mouth and no doubt had collapsed due to the blood loss. As the devils stared over the Slayer, Kiba called out to them.

" **Uh guys... We have a slight problem"** He spoke as another mass wave of grim reapers flooded out of Hade's home. This was, in fact, a quite larger problem than it was made out to be.

The ORC scrambled to figure out a plan. After a moment of running around like a chicken with their heads cut off, they decided that Asia, Rias and Akeno would stay with the Slayer while the others tried to distract the reapers. They would need to wake the Slayer as quickly as possible as he was the most experienced in dealing with reapers. Reaper blades shortened the lifespan of whatever they cut. This, however, did not seem to affect the Slayer.

The three girls tried their best to lift the Slayer. It was a great challenge. He was quite heavy, but they finally succeeded in propping the Slayer up against a tree. As they did this Akeno let out a giggle.

" **Whats funny Akeno?"** Rias spoke. The dark-haired girl smiled before stating as a matter of factly

" **He's sexy"** She said. Rias was shocked. They were in a very dangerous place and Akeno thinks that the Doom Slayer is sexy. She could not believe her ears.

" **Don't you agree Asia?"**

Asia gasped and then nodded slowly as a blush formed across her face.

" **I mean yeah kind of. He's very hot. Plus, he was nice to me!"** The two girls then shared a giggle as Akeno said **"See you've already got a way in, he likes you!"**

" **Girls!"** Rias said, trying to bring everyone's attention back to the matters at hand.

" **Right!"** Asia said as she raised her hands to prepare to heal the Slayer.

" **Wait his wounds are already healed?"** She asked. This was true. The girls looked over the Slayer who was now no longer bleeding. He was still however unconscious. They always figured he must have some kind of regeneration ability but how good was it?

Rias thought back to what her brother had told her. Now was her chance. Should she do it? Could she do it? Rias stared over the body of the Slayer as a small circle of magic appeared around her palm. Akeno recognized this as her Annihilation magic.

" **Rias..."** Akeno spoke slowly. Trying to comprehend what her king was planning.

" **Sirzechs... this is his wishes... Plus this is better for all of us"** Rias spoke. Her mind was running a million miles an hour. She was concerned. She would have to do it quickly or he might wake back up.

" **We need him Rias. He's the only one who is powerful enough to get us through this."**

" **I could do it then we could just teleport out... This is his mission after all. Not ours."**

The circle in Rias's hand began to grow slowly. She was preparing to "kill" the Slayer. As she lowered her hand slowly toward his head. She could at least do it painlessly. That would be the courtesy for keeping them alive this far.

* * *

I awoke, darkness surrounding me.

" **They are trying to kill you Flynn"** VEGA spoke to me.

My arm shot forward acting of its own accord. I grabbed ahold of Rias's wrist as my eyes shot open. She gasped as I held her firmly. My hand flaming out of pure rage energy. It was burning her wrist. She cried out in pain as I finally released her. I sat up. My eyes flickered and I snarled at her.

" **Rias!"** Akeno spoke. As she rushed to Rias's side. I made my way to my feet and turned to look at Rias. I had left a mark on her wrist, a slight discoloration in the skin. Enough to remind her not to fuck with me. I had one more trick up my sleeve though.

I grabbed ahold of my helmet which was at my feet. **"Rias Gremory!"**

I spoke. My eyes glowing red with rage. I raised my other hand and the purple goo I pulled from the dragon appeared in my hand. It was just a floating glob.

" **This is the stuff I pulled from the dragon... I will not throw away an entire carton of eggs over just one bad one. However, ... If you fuck with me again. I will unleash it on all of you, and I will start with Issei!"**

I glared at her. She looked back at me, her and Akeno both were stone-faced. They knew I was serious. Having made my point, I placed my helmet back on my head and it clicked into place. I smiled as the familiar hud appeared before my eyes. This red-hair demon had lucked out, only because of her bloodline.

* * *

Rias knew what she had done. She was upset with herself for being so naive. The Slayer had saved the love of her life and she just tried to repay him with death.

The Slayer turned and left. He was headed to finish what he started. The end was in sight.

" **Rias! Is everything okay? I heard a scream!"** Issei spoke as he appeared in front of the Slayer. He blocked the slayers path. The Slayer ignored him and grabbed ahold of the dragon. He picked him up by the shoulders just like he had done Xenovia previously and physically moved him out of his way. The Green Demon marched on Hades home.

" **Issei I am fine! Stay with the Slayer! He needs us!"** Rias called out.

The Slayer arrived in a courtyard. He began walking up the steps. Shotgun in hand as he fired off rounds at whoever walked in front of him. Zombies, Grim Reapers. It did not matter.

He kicked open the door and entered into the massive Castle.

The inside was furnished with very expensive looking items. It almost looked like a cathedral in a sense. It was quite a peculiar décor for the god of the dead but he was in fact that.A god. When you're a god I suppose you can have weird taste.

Hades sat in a giant throne made of skulls and bones. He had various reapers around him in the room. no doubt ultimate class reapers.

" **Ah Slayer. You have finally made it. I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it in those doors"** Hades said with a laugh. **"This time you won't get the better of me. I am ready for you."** He said as he stood up from his Thone.

* * *

A magic blast flew at me It was clear and looked more like a gust of wind than magic. I stood my ground. I prepared myself to just take the blow. As the blast hit me, I realized I had made a mistake. the force lifted me off my feet and sent me back. I crashed against the wall and actually flew through it. I slid into the ground outside. Where had the blast come from? I didn't even see him send it. It just appeared out of nothing.

 **"Something is wrong"** VEGA spoke. I stood up and couldn't quite put my finger on it, but VEGA was right. Something was wrong.

The ORC had finally caught up to me and gasped as they looked at me. I looked down at myself and I realized it. My left arm had been completely ripped off.

I was spurting blood and I had no idea. The clear blow must have been what had done it. What even was that attack? I was going to have to be careful when I went back in. I don't like being dismembered. It takes a lot of work to 'fix'. I thought to myself as I walked over to my severed arm. I reached down and picked it up. Not to mention we can't have a repeat of 'last time'


	6. Jaw-Dropping

AN: I suppose staples would have been the more badass route.

* * *

The ORC paused outside of Hades house as they witnessed a green blur come crashing through the wall. It was the Slayer. They gasped as they watched him rise slowly. His arm had been ripped completely off his body.

" **Oh my god!"** Asia whispered as they continued to watch him.

As the Slayer rose, he looked down. As if just now realizing his arm was missing? Did he just not feel the pain? He walked over to his arm which had landed a few paces away. As he reached down and swiped it up from the ground, he turned and faced the ORC. They all rushed to him. He stood there. Silent as his torso spurted blood.

Asia raised her arm, a green aura coming from her hand as she attempted to heal the Slayer, but it was in vain. The Slayer turned and jammed his arm back into the place it would go. As he held it there the suit reattached itself and he flexed his arm as if nothing had happened. This must have been what he meant when he said he did not need their assistance. It suddenly dawned on the ORC that this was the reason he was so hard to kill. He would literally just put himself back together and continue to fight. The Slayer clenched his fists and a familiar-looking double barrel shotgun appeared in his hands. Grim Reapers began to flood out of the hole in the wall.

BANG

The Slayer fired his weapon and marched back into the building. He quickly eliminated anything that even remotely resembled a threat. The ORC watched as the fight began once again. The two godlike beings danced the dance of death. Hades was fast. He relied on magic and strength. But the Slayer was faster and relied on pure rage and strength. That's just how the fight would play out. Hades would hit the Slayer but the Slayer would retaliate harder. The Doom Slayer could take whatever Hades could dish out and then return the blow tenfold.

The two beings locked up. Both showcasing their strength. They muscled for rank as they glared at each other. Both beings determined to be stronger. As the two continued to be held in the lock up for a moment longer. Hades took the lead. He headbutted the Slayer.

The Slayer released Hades and stumbled back. A slight crack could be seen on his visor as he shook his head slowly.

Hades raised his hands quickly and a large mass of zombies and reapers appeared around the Slayer. Our 'hero' paused and looked around at the masses around him. Without much more than a moments worth of hesitation. The masses jumped the Slayer, turning into a giant pile of bodies.

The Occult Research Club gasped as the Slayer was engulfed in the bodies. Surely this was the end.

* * *

I didn't want to have to do this. Hades doesn't deserve to witness this but he keeps playing games with me. The warm and metallic taste of blood in my mouth made me feel alive. My vision had turned red. Probably due to the blood.

" **VEGA! DO IT!"** I yelled out as the masses jumped me.

" **Are you sure? We may exert too much energy"**

" **DO IT!"** I spit blood over my visor as I spoke. I was used to this though. It was nothing new. Blood. All the blood. I could feel the sudden surge of energy as my armor began to change and morph. It did not change very much. Slight color differences but my gauntlets. Small studs appeared on them and a blade on my left arm. I was built for ripping and tearing. I saved this version of my suit for emergencies usually but Hades had just plain pissed me off.

* * *

The ORC gasped as the masses began to scream. Something was moving within the pile of bodies. A blade and a hand appeared at the top of the pile. The Slayer arrived at the top. Literally clawing his way through bodies. Ripping and Tearing straight through flesh and bone to escape the horde. A small cannon on his shoulder was shooting flames out. The masses were cooking from deep within. The large horde slain in a mere seconds.

The Slayer stepped down the pile slowly. As he reached the base of the flesh-pile he stopped and looked at Hades. The Slayer grabbed one of his biceps and ripped the armor off, exposing his skin underneath. This was followed by him doing the same to his other arm. His muscles now exposed as he flexed and showed off his 'guns'. The Doom Slayer was done playing games.

The Doom Guy marched on Hades, two Reapers pushed forward for their chance to take out the Slayer. The first one was cut down by the blade on his arm which extended and then retracted when it was finished slicing. The second Reaper took a blow from the Slayers right arm. This blow had enough force to cause the Reaper to explode into blood and bones.

Hades, realizing he had fucked up, began to back up slowly as the Doom Marine closed in on him. He grabbed ahold of the God of the Dead and lifted him up. Hades tried to struggle but realized it was no use. The cannon on the Slayers shoulder moved slowly as Hades was held a foot off the ground. It was aiming directly at Hades face. There was a small beep and then the cannon fired. The Black Goo from earlier smashes into the god's face. As Hades absorbed the magic blast his eyes slowly faded to a dull grey as opposed to the bright blue they once were.

The ORC quickly realized this was a mind control magic. The Slayer released Hades who stood there rather robotically. The Legendary double barrel shotgun appeared in the Slayers hands once more. He dropped it to the ground and kicked it to Hades who bent over and picked it up. Hades very robotically analyzed the weapon. The God of the Netherworld then turned the barrel on himself. His jaw dropping as he put the barrel in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

BANG

The Slayer walked over and pulled his weapon from the skeleton's cold dead hands. He inspected the now dead god to ensure he was gone. The light behind his eyeholes no longer glowing.

The Slayer picked up the scepter of the God of Skeletons. He pointed at a nearby Reaper and then pointed to a spot in front of him. The reaper understood and made his way before the Green Warrior. He was greeted with the scepter and the most encouraging words anyone could get from the Slayer himself.

" **Don't fuck with me"**

That was all that needed to be said.

The Slayer turned and left. His mission finished, he exited the room and walked outside. He took a seat down on steps outside. He sat there as his armor transformed back to normal and he looked over his handiwork. The blood and bodies in the courtyard outside.

Rias immediately called her brother and they had a small conversation. The other members of the ORC talked amongst themselves as they made their way out to the Slayer.

" **It's finished... Yes... I understand... Alright"**

Rias made her way outside and found the rest of her club members gathered around the Slayer. They asked the Slayer even more questions than they had the night before. They were intrigued by the sheer force of him. Akeno and Xenovia both making lewd comments every once in a while.

" **Slayer... The Devil King wishes to speak with you..."** Rias spoke. As she did everyone quieted down. The Slayer stood up slowly. Rias wasn't sure why she expected the Slayer to speak. She shook her head slowly. She should have known better, she thought to herself as she prepared the transportation portal.

* * *

The group arrived in a giant meeting room. All the large devils and beings were there. Michael, Azazel, Leviathan and a few others.

" **Welcome!"** Sirzechs spoke as the crew landed in the room. A few hi's were said as the ORC took the back seat and slide to the side of the room to allow the "big boys" to talk.

" **I assume the mission went successful. That will be a minor inconvenience but we will get through it. Come have a seat Slayer. Relax!"** Sirzechs spoke as he gestured to a spot across from the others at this oddly shaped table. The Slayer walked forward.

" **Can we get you anything to drink?"** The devil king asked as the Slayer arrived at the spot Sirzechs had pointed at. The Doom Slayer stood there for a moment. He looked across the faces at the table. Devils, Angels Arch-Angels. What a bunch they had gathered around this table.

The Slayer brought his fist down on the table. The whole thing splintering and collapsing under the might of the blow.

" **Do you think I am an idiot, Devil King?"**


	7. Disrespect

_**Only human-**_

* * *

AN: Preface before we go into this. because I have had a few complaints. There is no way to DIRECTLY compare the demons from DOOM to the "devils" from DXD. just not possible. I can however estimate that they are pretty powerful. If we go into the lore of 2016 you find out that when the UAC found the praetor suit they couldn't damage it. Well if we play the game. you get ripped to shreds and the suit acts as tissue paper quite a bit. Now your next thought will be "oh thats just because being indestructable in a game in bad game design" or some garbage. Well let me refer you to the cinematic trailer of the game and even the cover art. the praetor suit has been damaged so yada yada yada. I'm assuming these demons are atleast a pretty decent threat to the DXD guys. Long story short. your guess is as good as mine about how these characters threat levels appear to the DXD crew. But I have proof that they are in fact a threat to the Slayer. if you want to argue please feel free to DM me or write your own story

* * *

" **I can't do this!"** The scared voice of a certain Vampire boy rang out among the howls of the damned. The small group of zombies that had encircled our crew had been dispatched with haste. Everyone stood, covered in blood before turning to face the feeble boy.

He looked like hammered shit. He was coated in blood and his eyes were wide and dilated. He appeared to be staring off into space. Perhaps taking himself back to a happy place. This sure as hell wasn't it. He crouched and almost fell to the floor as Rias and Koneko rushed to inspect his mental state.

Another lone zombie stumbled forward and the Slayer claimed it as his. He raised his shotgun and fired. The creature exploded into a bloody mist. All that remained was a puddle of blood where it once stood.  
The bang from the shotgun blast was too much for Gasper. He flinched at the sound and buried his head into his knees as he curled up. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to repeat over and over **"I can't do this. It's too scary".**

Rias and Koneko hug the small boy and try to reassure him. **"I will send you to stay with Rossweisse alright Gasper. Don't worry about it. You have done good."** Gasper nodded slowly as Rias opened a portal. The pair of girls helped him step onto it. They waved him goodbye as he was teleported out.

Rias returned to the front of the group. She watched as the Slayer turned around and crossed his arms. He tapped his foot slowly as he stared at rias. He looked back and forth across the remaining members slowly.

" **My Servants safety and well being is my number one priority."** Rias spoke. Pulling her leader voice out. **"We will help you, but they come first!"**

The Slayer nodded slowly and shrugged. He turned and motioned for them to follow. With this, the crew set out.

* * *

Our crew traveled for a few hours. They followed behind the Slayer who appeared to know where he was headed. Every once in a while, they would have to kill a wandering zombie but nothing notable happened in this amount of time except for the fact that it felt like they were being watched. This feeling of being followed made everyone uneasy.

The Hell Walker raised his hand and stopped. Everyone stopped behind him. This was the first time he had stopped them since the departure of Gasper. He scanned the scenery. it had in fact changed. They were amidst a forest. It was quite thick but they had arrived at a clearing. The sun shined into the center of the clearing from up above. In the center of the clearing stood a single creature. It was pink and covered in an armored shell. Its eyes glow a crimson red. Almost the same color as Rias's hair. It had massive yellow teeth jutting out from its jaw. And yellowish-brown claws and spikes on its hard shell.

Pinky

The Slayer continued to hold his hand up as he stepped slowly into the clearing. This was weird to him since they usually traveled in packs. As the Slayer inched forward the beast didn't notice him. It was fixated on something in the tree line. The Slayers shotgun dissipated as he stood in the clearing. He was planning on taking the creature out with his hands. The Slayer froze for a moment and turned to his left. Then a pink blur rushed across the clearing and the Slayer was gone. There was a loud crash heard as something collided with a tree. The ORC gasped and sprang into action.

A large group of the creatures appeared from the edges of the tree line. A flurry of magic attacks met them as they charged. They figured that was the creatures' main way of attacking, so they had to dodge it. **"The creature charges to attack! Stay out of its way and don't let it get you!"** Xenovia called out. The dance of death was on once again. They also quickly figured out that the creatures weak spot was its rear and underbelly.

The Slayer had been crushed into a tree at the edge of the clearing. The pinky had then chomped down on his arm. The creatures massive jaw and sharp teeth slicing through the praetor suit like a knife through a cake. Sparks and blood flew from the wound as the Hell Walker struggled to break free. He brought his fist down on the creature but to no avail. The pinky continued to rip and gnaw at the Slayers left arm. With some quick thinking, the Warrior grabbed ahold of one of the creature's teeth and ripped it straight from its face. He then sliced the creatures throat and proceeded to jam it into the side of its skull. The creature cried out in pain and it took three distinct hits before it died.

The pinky collapsed but its jaw still held the Slayers arm hostage. He stuck his foot into the creatures' mouth and gave it a big kick. The jaw gave way and collapsed, releasing the Slayers arm. Our 'hero' stood up and surveyed the situation. He watched at the group of devils that had been sent with him actually took care of the situation quite well without his help. His arm leaked blood and sparks as he walked back toward the chaos. His hand twitched slightly as the glow from inside his helmet grew along with his rage. The creature had ripped to bone, bits of flesh falling from the wound.

Asia turned and gasped as she noticed the Slayers arm. She raised her hands and a green aura enveloped his wound. It healed rather quickly and the warrior watched as his suit repaired itself. He flexed his arm and nodded. He wasn't really the kind of person to speak his thanks but he would remember this and thank her when the time was right.

The battle continued. Kiba and Xenovia had mastered sticking the creatures from the underbelly with their swords. Rias and Akeno laid down magic fire from above and Issei and Koneko protected Asia as she healed everyone in case they messed up.

A 'new' creature leaped into the battlefield from above. Its jetpack helped it land, turning on for a moment to assist its landing. It landed next to Asia who turned and looked up at it slowly. The creature was an unholy union of flesh and metal. A skeleton with rotting flesh and innards on it. It had a jetpack with rockets grafted onto its chest and back. She gazed up into the creature's cataract covered eyes. They were a milky green. Blood dripped from its skull. The back of the skull was damaged and brain matter was exposed. It opened its mouth and roared right in Asia's face. Saliva and blood coated her face as she quaked in her shoes. She practically pissed her pants in fear.

Revenant

Everyone else finally turned and noticed the creature next to Asia but it was too late. There was a green blur and the creature was gone. It was insane. It was there one moment then not the next. It took everyone a moment to understand what had happened. The Slayer had charged it, similar to the way the Pinky had charged him earlier. He crashed into a tree, with a loud crack. The Revenant growled in pain and the fight began.

Asia had clammed up. She was frozen in fear as the ORC finished off the last of the Pinkies and the Slayer dealt with the Revenant. The Slayer made rather quick work of the beast. They traded blows for a moment. Then the Slayer drove his fist into the creature's chest. The panel on the revenant's chest was destroyed. It floundered for a moment before going lifeless. The revenant couldn't survive without the contraption on its chest.

" **It's going to be alright Asia"** Xenovia spoke. Asia had broken down crying. Tears streamed down her face as she collapsed to her knees. Issei and Xenovia both were by her side to try and help her pull herself together.

The Hell Walker returned to the group. He slid through the crowd and arrived at the center where Asia was. He stared down at her while everyone else moved their eyes to him. Xenovia, sensing something was up, slid infront of Asia, holding her arms out to shield Asia from the Slayer. The Slayer sized Xenovia up for a moment before grabbing her by both arms and hoisting her into the air. He set her down to his left. Literally picking the girl up and moving her out of his way. The Slayer returned his gaze to Asia. She sobbed quietly for a moment. She then tilted her head up to look up at the Slayer. She Stared into that blank visor. She saw her reflection. She looked pitiful, like a scared child. Asia wiped her nose slowly on her sleeve as she sniffled. She was trying to pull herself together. What did the Slayer want? Was he upset? He didn't seem to care when they sent Gasper off, so why would he care now?

The seconds ticked on for what felt like hours. The two just staring at each other. The Slayer appeared to be analyzing her. Perhaps he was thinking? Nobody really understood what went on in the Slayers head.

Finally, the Slayer crouched down and held a hand out to Asia.

" _ **WE** **won't let them hurt you"**_ There was that robotic voice once again, further driving home the fact that he may in fact not be a human.

Maybe he was repaying her for healing him. Maybe he saw to the real her. She wasn't inherently evil, even if she was a devil.

Asia took his hand and put on her best smile. The Slayer helped her up but before the Slayer could react, she hugged him. The Slayer went stiff. He wasn't used to this kind of 'contact'. After a moment, the warrior pats her on the back and she released him. Asia wiped her eyes slowly. With this, the crew set out once again.

* * *

" **Slayer we need to take a break"** Rias called out after a few more hours of walking. The Slayer stopped and turned to face his unlikely allies.

" **Yeah we've been walking for hours and I'm exhausted"** Irina called out. The Slayer just shook his head slowly. He was used to not stopping until his mission was finished. Irina and Xenovia looked at the Slayer, pleading with their eyes until he finally gave in. They set up a small camp in the middle of the forest clearing.

They teleported some food in and began to chat and talk cheerfully, almost as if they weren't on a life-threatening mission. They even offered the Slayer some food but he silently refused. After a bit of talk most of the females in the group took a liking to the Slayer. Trying to ask him questions and giving him almost all of the attention. Issei was just a tad bit jealous, to say the least, but Rias gave him some attention so he felt better.

" **What's it like inside the armor?"**

" **What do you look like"**

" **How do you just create weapons like that"**

Akeno, Xenovia, and Irina all pressed together, their boobs pressing into each other as they gathered around the Slayer(in DXD fashion). The Slayer didn't react to their questions however, He just pressed something on the back of his helmet and out popped a small chip. He laid it on the ground in front of him and a hologram appeared.

" **Hello! I am VEGA, an advanced AI that the Slayer uses within his suit. He uses me for many things. I help him make strategic choices and regulate the settings on his gear so all he has to worry about is fighting!"**

The girls oo'd and aa'd at the hologram man known as VEGA. the realization hitting that this was the voice that they had been hearing and it wasn't actually the voice of the Slayer.

The girls began to talk to VEGA instead of the warrior which which is what he wanted all along. He preferred it that way.

" **Also, the Slayer would like to thank... I believe you her name is Asia..."** VEGA said after a short while. Asia squeaked at hearing her name called.

" **While the Slayer did not need the assistance, he is grateful for your help"** The Slayer moved over to Asia while VEGA spoke and patted her gently on the head. This was met with a giggle from the rest of the gang.

The screen slowly pans out as our 'heroes' chat and laugh.

* * *

The next day the crew set out. It was not long before they arrived at the Gate to Hades throne room. They were almost there.

A loud Roar could be heard from behind the gate. A large creature was seen chasing after something. The creature was none other than Cerberus, Hades three-headed pet dog. It was chasing after a zombie, which it scooped up and ate with one of its heads. I supposed I would be rather pissed off too if all I had to eat was rotting zombie flesh.

" **What should we do?"**

The ORC tried to decide on a plan of attack but the Slayer was already taking matters into his own hands.

A large chain gun appeared in the Slayers hands. He slid a massive triple barrel attachment onto the front of it and brought his fist down on it so it would lock into place. The barrels spun up for a moment and the Slayer paused to look at his handy work. He then kicked a hole through the gate and unleashed a flurry of bullets into the giant beast.

It took the ORC a moment to gather themselves. The Slayer was always taking the lead and just doing things on his own. As they crawled through the hole he had made, they noticed a large number of grim reapers flooding from inside the massive compound.

The ORC decided they would deal with the reapers while the Slayer fought Cerberus.

* * *

As the Giant beast fell, the Slayer heard a cry. It was the cry of worry and fear. Something he was quite accustomed to, but this came from Rias.

The Slayer arrived on scene to find that the Red Dragon Emperor writhing in pain on the ground. He was still in his armor but his squirming and moans gave him away. He was radiating some purple smoke, he must have been hit with a curse from one of the Reapers.

" **Can you save him? Asia tried to heal him but it didn't work!"** Rias asked as the Slayer stood over Issei. He didn't reply to her. He just stood and watched Issei continue to squirm in pain.

" **Slayer"** Ddraig spoke. **"I know you and I have a bad history, But I would like for you to save this one..."**

The voice of VEGA came from the Slayers armor

" **The Slayer wishes to know why. These gauntlet wielders are a dime a dozen"**

Rias and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing. Issei was not just a dime a dozen. You did not just go to the store and pick up another Issei. He was irreplaceable to them.

" _ **Are you even human?!"**_ Rias yelled. Tears streaming down her face.

The Slayer kept his focus on Issei. ignoring Rias's comment.

" **I have grown quite fond of this one. He is special to me. I would appreciate it very much if you saved him"** Ddraig spoke again.

Seconds ticked on. Everyone was getting nervous, but the slayer finally shrugged as if agreeing to help.

The Hell Walker knelt down and analyzed Issei for a second.

Rias looked a bit relieved but this was short-lived as she watched the Slayer drove his fist straight into the Red Dragon Emperors chest. Blood and this purple goo began to shoot out from Issei's chest as the Slayer dug around inside of their friend.

Rias and Akeno freaked out. They believed he was killing him. They laid down very powerful magic blasts onto the back and top of the Slayer with the intent to kill.

" **Rias, Akeno! Relax!"** Ddraig called out to them as Irina and Xenovia pulled the other two girls back.

The Slayer finally grabbed ahold of what he was looking for as he placed his other hand on Issei's chest. He pointed at Asia, who skittered over and began healing Issei's wound. The Slayer ripped his hand from Issei's chest. A purple glob clenched in his fist. He squeezed his fist down on it and it filtered it way up into the back of the suit, as if saving it for later.

The Slayer stood up as Asia healed her friend. Issei recovered very quickly and was on his feet in less than a minute.

Rias and Akeno realized that they had overreacted and an apology was in order. They turned to the Hell Walker and tried to open their mouth to offer an apology. The Slayer rose his hand to silence them. He reached up and grabbed ahold of his helmet. The girls figured he was going to pull VEGA out once more to talk to them, but they were wrong.

There was a soft hissing sound as the Slayer turned his helmet to the side and lifted it from his face. The helmet revealed the face of a young man, roughly the same age as the ORC. He had jet black hair and glowing red eyes. The Blood. He had blood dripping down his face and from his mouth. No doubt from the magic blasts. If the Slayer had been prepared for those attacks they wouldn't have done as much damage, or any damage really but since he was focused on other matters, he let his guard down. Everyone gasped as they gazed upon the face of the Mighty Doom Slayer.

 _ **"I'm only human"**_

He spoke those three words just before he spurted up blood and then collapsed right in front of them.


	8. Have I Failed?

warning this is a long one

* * *

" **No!"** Rias spoke out. Visibly distressed at the thought of sending her beloved with this murder. What could he possibly want with Issei?

" **Please. Don't send Issei with him"** She said, pleading with the Devil King. Sirzechs was puzzled just like everyone else. What could the Doom Slayer be plotting?

" **That is a peculiar request. May I ask why?"** Sirzechs questioned.

" **It's a private matter."** The robotic voice of VEGA answered.

Sirzechs furrowed his brow, visibly pondering the request as his sister pleaded with her eyes. He shook his head slowly.

Issei stepped forward. **"I'll go with him!"** He said.

" **No Issei!"** Rias said.

Sirzechs snapped his fingers as if remembering something vital. **"Yes, he can go with you Slayer! You will meet Rossweisse and Gasper there too! If I remember correctly, they are up there training!"** Well at the time Rossweisse had been training and Gasper was sent there after his break down with the Slayer. Rias looked a bit relieved but was still clearly unsure about the situation. The Slayer had in fact not even seemed to care about the well being of the vampire boy. She crossed her arms, admitting defeat.

" **That settles it then! I will try to find your blade while you visit Odin! I will contact you once I find something."** Azazel said. This marked the end of the meeting. The Doom Slayer created a portal and stepped through. Issei followed shortly after, but not before receiving a very emotional kiss from Rias.

* * *

As the Duo arrived at Gladsheim. Issei gasped. The site was beautiful. Stone building and a bustling town. Not to mention the beautiful women. There were Valkryie's and warriors everywhere. As the two stepped out from the portal, groups of people stopped to see who had dared to enter 'uninvited'.

" **It's true...He's returned"** Whispers and murmurs were heard from the crowd as they gathered around Issei and 'our hero'. These people struggled, trying to get a better look at the Doom Slayer.

" **This way Issei"** VEGA spoke. The Slayer pointed and a path was immediately cleared so they could pass. These warriors moved out of respect for the Slayer. The pair made their way through the crowd. Gasps quickly turned to cheers and whistles as they pushed on. This was an interesting development. The Oppai dragon was used to a warm welcome, but usually, it was for him, it was nice to not be the center of attention for a change. The Slayer clearly had an idea of where he was going. Or maybe he didn't but that never stopped him before.

" **Issei! Hey Issei wait up!"** Someone called out from the crowd.

" **Huh?"** Issei paused and turned around to find Rossweisse and Gasper sliding through the crowd.

" **We've been expecting you! Slayer wait up!"** She said, but the Slayer ignored her. Maybe he just didn't hear her or the cheering and whistling. The Green Warrior continued to move through the crowd while Issei, Gasper and Rossweisse tried to catch up. The Slayer arrived at a large set of stairs. A giant blocked his path. He was clad in iron armor and had his arms crossed.

" **Halt!"** The Giant spoke. The Slayer looked up at him. He waited just long enough for the other three to just about catch up.

" **Aaron let him through!"** Rossweisse called out **"He has business with Odin!"** Aaron the Giant looked down at the Slayer as he spotted the mark burned on the helmet. The Slayer was cracking his knuckles. Visibly not in the mood for any more nonsense. Aaron quickly stepped aside and let the Slayer pass.

The Slayer marched up the stairs. The staircase was quite long and led to a massive building, undoubtedly the meeting room. The Slayer arrived first. He was blocked by a large door with a seal to the left. It appeared to be some sort of magical seal.

" **Hold on, let me open that for you!"** Rossweisse called out to him. They were still a few stair steps away. Before the Three could react, the Slayer moved to the left of the door where the seal was located. He drove his fist into the door. His fist sank deep into the stone door. The Slayer used his other hand to grab ahold of the arm within the stone. There were sparks and a minor whirring sound as the Slayer transferred power into his arm. He then flung the door open to his right. It slid just like a sliding door and crashed into the wall with a loud Bang.

" **Oh no..."** Rossweisse whispered.

" **He's here!"** one of the Gods called out. Within the room was another massive table. Gods and goddesses sat around and looked at the Slayer as he entered. He arrived at the Table.

" **Where is Rossweisse. She must be slacking off again. She let the Slayer just manhandle my door!"** Odin said. The Valkyrie stepped out from behind the Doom Slayer. She was clearly flustered. She pressed the tips of her index fingers together as she tried to apologize to Odin.

Odin opened his mouth to reprimand her. He only said a few words before the Slayer raised a hand and silenced him. **"Quit stalling Odin. What do you want?"** The voice of the Slayer. A shock to everyone. Even though Issei had heard it before it was still nerve-racking. One of the Gods stood up and slammed his fist down on the table.

" **How dare you speak to him like that! Who do you think you are?!"** The god yelled in rage. Gasper and Rossweisse slid behind the Slayer. Both visibly scared at the situation. They couldn't tell who was worse. The god who had yelled or the Slayer himself.

" **Take it easy Thor. It's alright."** Odin said. The hot-tempered god was Thor himself. **"But father..."** Thor was visibly upset. No doubt from the disrespect that the Slayer had shown toward the god. This seemed to be a recurring theme. Thor crossed his arms and sat back down. **"He's lucky he is on the other side of the table or I would teach him some manners"**

The Slayer heard this. He was not amused. He moved past Odin and walked around the other side of the table. He stood at the head of the table and stared at Thor. Thor raised an eyebrow and watched as the Doom Slayer cracked his knuckles within the suit. Thor stood up. His hammer was summoned in his hand in an instant.

" **Sit down Thor! We are not here to fight him."** Odin commanded, appearing between the two. **"We are here to discuss Hades."** Thor begrudgingly took his seat back at the table.

 **"Slayer. You cannot just go around killing whoever you please."** Odin began **"Killing Hades has tilted the balance of power. We don't expect you to understand something as complex as this."**

" **We left his power in good hands"** VEGA spoke.

Odin shook his head **"He's an idiot"** Thor muttered under his breath.

" **We need someone more confident than that lowly Reaper you left with his power. We want... You Slayer."** The Slayer tilted his head.

" **You can't be serious!"** Thor spoke. He was not the only one who was upset by this turn of events.

" **That Murderer is probably the worst person for the job!"** one of the Goddesses spoke up.

" **He's the only one who could immediately handle the power. If you accept the position Slayer, we would have an immediate solution to the problem, and would relieve you shortly after finding someone else. It would be the least you could do. Especially for disrupting the balance"** Odin spoke.

The Slayer shook his head. **"He refuses"** VEGA spoke. Everyone gasped. The Slayer had just refused Odin. He refused getting even more power than he already possessed.

" **May I ask why?"** Odin spoke. Not upset, just honestly curious as to the reasoning behind the Slayers answer.

" **There is something I must take care of"** The Slayer spoke once again. Everyone was silent. Words that made the most sense. They could be used to describe almost all that the Slayer had ever done. He was 'taking care of it' it was almost a sense of poetic justice.

" **I understand completely."** Odin nodded and smiled at the Warrior. **"You are free to leave Slayer. Sorry for bothering you"** Odin had the most experience with the Slayer. He had been around the longest. He knew it was best to just stay out of the Warriors way until he was finished.

The Slayer turned and took his leave.

* * *

The Doom Slayer met with Rossweisse, Gasper, and Issei outside of the massive meeting room.

" **We've finished our training Issei. Let us gather our things and we can return with you guys!"** Rossweisse told the other two. Issei noticed a little bit of a difference in Gasper as well. He wasn't quite as timid as before. He was still kind of scared, but it wasn't as bad as wearing a bag over his head. The group began its trek back down the massive staircase. They waved their goodbyes to Aaron the gatekeeper and moved back into the hustle and bustle of the 'town'. Rossweisse led the crew to their staying quarters and they began to collect their things while Issei and The Slayer waited outside.

A massive gentleman approached Issei and the Doom Guy.

" **Slayer!"** He said. The Slayer turned his attention toward the massive warrior but never said a word.

" **It's an honor to finally get to meet you. My name is Kadir. I would love for the chance to meet you on the battlefield."** This Iron clad warrior raised his fist to the Slayer, Expecting a fist bump. The Doom Guy tilted his head slightly and stared at his hand. He then raised his own fist and pressed it against Kadir's. Kadir smiled and laughed. **"Thanks for your time!"** He said as he waved goodbye.

Rossweisse and Gasper finally returned as the other warrior left. She was wearing something a bit more casual than her Valkyrie gear while Gasper was still wearing his usual.

" **Slayer..."** the Valkyrie began. **"I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me with Odin"**

* * *

What was she talking about? I don't remember. I just shrugged in response to the Valkryie. Whatever it was it wasn't as important as the call I was receiving from Azazel.

" **Slayer!"** Azazel said as he appeared on my visor at the top corner of my view. **"I found your sword. Well not exactly. I know where it is being held for the most part. It's in Kyoto. I believe it's being held in one of the temples there. Take those three with you! Issei will be pleased to get to see the Youkai again. They should be able to help you find it. Also... I would advise against letting Rossweisse drink down there!"**

I had VEGA thank him for his information and then clicked him off of my screen.

" **We have one more task. We will be heading to Kyoto"** VEGA spoke. Issei was giddy at the thought of getting to see that smoking hot fox milf again so he was in. Since the Issei was in the other two couldn't help but agree.

We set up a portal and teleported to the outskirts of Kyoto. This was done to not just appear in the middle of the city, Since that may cause more problems than its worth.

" **Hey Slayer I was gonna ask. Why did you bring me along anyway?"** The words of Issei were no surprise to me. Honestly, I was surprised he took so long to ask.

" **Yes, Slayer. Why did you bring us along?"** The voice of Ddraig invading my ears. It seems the actual dragon was curious as well.

The Valkryie and Vampire boy were also curious as to my reasoning. I could see it in their face as the three of these beings gathered around me. Issei looked up into my visor as he continued to speak.

" **Also. Why did you save my life? Not that I am not grateful. I am just curious as to why someone like you would take the time to do that."**

Someone like me? If words could cut. Haha. I suppose he thinks I am just some mindless killer as well. I paused for a moment. Picking my words carefully.

" **Ddraig spoke very highly of you... I wanted to see if what he said was true. That is why I brought you along here today and kept you alive earlier."** With that, I receded back into my armor. The safest place for me. I could hide my feelings within these armored walls. I smiled softly as I saw the young boy beaming with happiness from what I had said.

" **What did you tell him Ddraig!"** Issei said with a smile. The whole group shared a laugh.

VEGA carried on my conversation with Issei. While I spoke with Ddraig. We all began to walk toward the city.

" **So... Oppai Dragon is it?"** I said to Ddraig with a minor laugh. Ddraig replied with a sigh. **"Yeah. This one seems to power up from breasts. Lust is a powerful thing you know!"**

I began to listen in on VEGA's conversation with Issei. He told us of his plan of becoming harem king and a few stories about school.

" **Have you ever been in love?"** I fidgeted. Losing my pace. Everyone saw it, but didn't say anything. They probably wrote it off as just a trick of the eyes.

" **I have to stay alive and protect the woman I love, not to mention my friends! It's one of the things that keeps me going"**

This boy truly was an idiot. He was just some generic hero from a love story. I almost busted out laughing but his words still haunted me, sinking deeper than any weapon could.

We arrived at a hill and looked down into the city. This one was even busier than Gladsheim had been.

" **Um... Slayer are you going to..."** Issei said as I continued to step down the hill and onto the sidewalk. I received stares from people walking down the street as that seemingly answered Issei's question.

The other three followed me out onto the street. They were uneasy at the stares that they received from the regular city folk.

" **Great Cosplay! You look just like the Master Chief!"** some of the passers-by stopped to talk and take photos of me.

" **Going to that Anime Convention? Can't wait to see you there!"** They would all say. Most of these people who stopped and took photos were in cosplay as well. They wrote me off as some cosplaying anime nerd. I guess that would be acceptable.

We continued to move through the crowd and Issei finally caught up to me. He stayed in stride with me as we slipped through the masses.

" **Why do you always wear that suit? Like I can understand it is powerful but why wear it 'all' the time? I summon my balance breaker when I need it. Why don't you do the same? Do you have something to hide deep in that sui... titties!"**

I looked at the Red Dragon Emperor. He was a peculiar 'gauntlet-wielder' indeed. He stopped mid-sentence to look at a chick with huge knockers. She was dressed as a youkai. No doubt cosplay. the woman was wearing a kimono but the top was around her shoulders. This allowed for the top of her boobs to be exposed. Issei wasn't the only one who had been gawking at her either. Plenty of people walking by had double takes at the sheer size of her bosom. She stopped in front of us and smiled directly at me.

" **My name is Rena. We sensed your presence and I was sent to escort you."**

Turns out this was not cosplay, well portions of it were real. She had long dark hair and fox ears on top. She was wearing simplistic cat facepaint. Whiskers and a black nose. Bright pink lips. I don't blame her. I usually was a bad omen. Death followed me like the Plague. Well. I am the Plague haha.

" **We come in peace Rena. We are looking for something."** VEGA spoke to the lovely Fox Youkai. Rossweisse grabbed ahold of Issei's ear. He apparently couldn't help himself but gawk at her large rack. He gave his apologies as he struggled against the Valkrie.

" **Sirzechs gave us a call earlier. Follow me and I will take you to Yasaka. We will assist you in any way we can."** Rena said with another smile.

* * *

The crew arrived at a large temple. Once inside they met around a large table. Hearing that the Red Dragon Emperor would be joining them as well as the Doom Slayer they prepared a feast. Issei's eyes bulged at the amount of food. He couldn't help but stuff his face. He, just like Gasper and Rossweisse, were all starving.

The Slayer stood behind them as they ate. Come to think of it. Nobody had ever seen him eat. Yasaka and Kunou joined the group shortly after the other three began eating. This normally would have been rude but they had been instructed that it would be alright to eat and the Youkai would join them shortly.

" **Greetings Slayer and Red Dragon Emperor."** Yasaka said as she entered the room. Kunou hastily slid past her mother and ran over to hug Issei excitedly. Issei hugged her back and Yasaka smiled.

" **Please, relax. Have something to eat Slayer"** The Youkai mother said as she took a seat at the head of the table. Kunou took a seat next to Issei. The doom Slayer raised a hand in reply. Politely declining the food as everyone else began to eat.

" **Always business with you Slayer. It's good to see you again by the way"** Yasaka said with a smile. **"I have arranged for you to stay with us for the night. We will be able to get your blade tomorrow"**

The Doom Slayer had to remember that not everyone was as used to moving nonstop like he was. Kunou stood up from her seat. She had been eyeing the Doom Slayer nervously. She had seen Issei's scale mail armor before but that was one thing. The Praetor suit was a completely different beast. The Youkai could sense the power just radiating from his suit. She looked up at the Slayer and inspected the suit. The room grew quiet as they watched the small and curious Youkai. The Doom Slayer crouched down and gazed silently upon her. The two stared at one another for a moment before Kunou raised her hand and pointed to his helmet.

" **What is that red mark?"** She asked.

The Slayer reached out and slowly pet the girl. There was a small giggle from the dining table as he stroked the top of her head. Kunou accepted the pets and blushed softly.

" _ **It's a warning"**_

The voice of the Slayer. Always shocking. There was an uneasy look from the table. The small Youkai didn't quite understand what he had meant and tilted her head. That was the only explanation the Slayer gave however. With that, he stood up and looked at Yasaka. There was still a bit of uneasiness at the table but it subsided quickly. Yasaka nodded and motioned toward Rena.

" **Rena will escort you to your room Slayer. We will see you tomorrow. Have a good night."**

* * *

I arrived at the room. Rena had led me here. Before leaving she winked at me. This could have been my imagination but I'm positive of what I saw. As I closed the door behind myself, I made my way to the window. The room was barren except for a bed in the center,a small night stand, and a small closet. The words Issei had spoken earlier echoing in my head.

" **Why are you always in that suit?"**

" **Do you have something to hide"**

 **"have you ever been in love?"**

I don't have anything to hide. I... I have had this suit for a long time. I gazed out the window into the nighttime sky. It was a full moon. I reached up to my helmet. Twisting it slowly and pulling it off my head. I placed it on the nightstand. I stared at it for a moment before sitting down on the floor, back against the bed.

" **Is everything alright?"** The voice of VEGA breaking into my thoughts. My brain was going a million miles an hour.

I stared down at my hands. I clench and unclenched them slowly. A hallucination of blood and guts appearing on the green armor. My vision was going blurry. This didn't make sense.

" **My mission was to kill them all. Keep them from invading..."** I spoke, audibly to VEGA. I didn't have to, but I did anyway. It felt better to break the silence.

" **That is correct"** VEGA replied to me.

" **They are already here VEGA... They live here... Peacefully... But they are here. They mingle with regular humans. Angels, Devils, and fallen Angels... Working together... Things have changed..."**

" **I don't understand..."** VEGA spoke once again.

I laughed. It was the laugh of someone losing their mind. Their sanity slipping away. I stared down at my feet. I couldn't remember the last time I slept. Every time we have stopped previously, I never slept. Not even a wink. Not since I was awakened...

" _ **Have I failed?"**_

There was a pause. That was a difficult question. Rip and Tear... Until it is done... Is it done? Have I failed? Would I have to mass purge the whole world? Would I have to make up for lost time? My eyelids felt heavy. I was beginning to slip. I thought of Issei. The Dragon... He was innocent enough. He didn't have evil intentions. I could see it in him. He was not inherently evil. None of that group was. They all meant well. They all cared for Issei. Times have in fact changed. Devil's aren't as 'evil' as they used to be. They even work with angels in some instances.

" **I don't have an answer for that"** VEGA said. This was the last thing I heard as I drifted off to sleep. Slumped against the bed with my helmet off.

* * *

I was beaten and battered. My new powers working nicely. The Seraphim had bestowed great power upon me. I was being sent to do heavens dirty work. This was alright with me however. I had a great distaste for these demons. I clutched my pump shotgun tightly. I was young. My black hair matted against my head with sweat. I was wearing combat boots and jeans. I had a wifebeater on. Over the undershirt I had a jacket. Well what remained of a jacket. The Sleeves had been ripped off long ago. I had a holster for a sidearm strapped to my leg, and a belt of shotgun shells around my chest.

My body was tattered, along with my clothes. There was a gash across my abdomen, one on my thigh and a large cut across my cheek. I arrived inside a large room. As I entered, I reached up to feel the cut across my cheek. The blood running down and leaking into my mouth. A familiar taste. I was still getting used to my new powers but hey, I was alive. Even with these powers, those lost souls were a bitch to deal with.

In the center of the room, I saw it. The Artifact. The Heart of Hell. I approached the altar and relaxed slightly. No demons. This was a nice change of pace. The Seraphim had told me of the Artifacts power. They told me it would help me on my mission. As I grab ahold of the Artifact, I feel my power draining slightly.

" **It requires hell energy to operate. If none is available it drains the user's life force..."** I heard a voice behind me. I whirled around. The Artifact in one hand and my shotgun in the other. I watched as a feminine figure stepped out of the shadows toward me. I was ready for a fight, but this creature was beautiful. She... She had curves in all the right places. Horns adorned her head. Her short black hair, a sign of confidence. She, even though a demon, she was breathtaking. Most of her body was exposed. She had human colored skin but a slight pink tone to it. Her eyes flashed a vivid yellow as her wings (which were a shade of pink) vanished behind her but her tail was still visible. She walked toward me. A sexy walk. Her hips moving more than a usual persons would.

" **Succubus"** I growled. I fired my shotgun into the air. With one hand I dropped it down, pumped it and then regripped the handle. I aimed at the succubus before me. She smiled but wasn't afraid.

" **Easy tiger. I'm here to help."** She spoke. She walked around me, inspecting me as she made a pass around. I had my guard up the whole time. What she had said about the Artifact was true. She had not been lying to me. However, she was a demon and not to be trusted.

" **My name is Brianna, but you can call me Bri."** She said. She arrived at my side. I gripped my weapon tighter. The Artifact disappeared into the special void where I kept other useful items such as weapons and ammo. I grabbed the other end of the weapon with my now free hand. I felt her breath on my neck. I was beginning to worry. I think I am in her clutches... is it too late? Her tail slid up my back sensually as I heard her whisper into my ear.

" **What's your name cutie?"**

I was fucked. I was not prepared for this. **"Flynn"** I said.

With this she moved back in front of me. She pressed her bosom up and placed her hands on my shoulders. She smiled at me as I tried my best to keep my eyes off her... uh assets.

" **I like that name..."** She said. She looked into my eyes. I was having an internal struggle. She leaned in and licked the blood from my cheek. My eyes widened. I was in deep shit now.

 **"So you are the one He was talking about... Listen. I've got something that I think will 'suit' you just nicely. Come with me"** Then she turned and opened a portal. I was in her clutches. I couldn't really refuse. She hadn't tried to lie to me about the Artifact. She hasn't been hostile... What harm could following her do?

We entered the portal and I was taken to a strange location. On the wall... I saw it. This magnificent suit. It was futuristic, to say the least. It just looked badass. The Praetor suit. She called it. As I put it on, She smiled once again. A robotic voice began speaking to me.

" **Hello I am VEGA I operate within this suit. I regulate your body so you can focus on fighting."**

* * *

I snapped awake. I was still against the bed where I had blacked out. I pulled myself to my feet. I had that dream again. The Nightmare... Just being forced to relive events from my past.

" **You should consider sleeping regularly. I know you don't have to but it would help"** VEGA spoke to me. I don't think he understood. I always have these vivid dreams of past encounters. It's fight for my life while I'm awake and then fight like hell when I am asleep. I moved toward the small closet in the room. I glanced at the window. It was early morning; the sun was just coming up. As I opened the door. I saw myself. In the mirror on the back of the door. I stared at my face for what felt like hours. What had I become? These people have a reason to fear me.

I pressed my hand against my chest slowly and my armor faded. revealing the same clothes I had always worn.

" **Flynn?"**

" **I'll call you when I need you VEGA."**

I stared at my body. Shirtless. Black boots and the same ripped jeans from the first time I wore the suit. I never needed anything else because I was always in my suit. Always fighting. What if I didn't have to?

I shook my head. No... That's what I must do. I was having an internal conflict. My mission was failed. As I saw it. It was over. There was peace now... I guess you could call it that. That's what I wanted. I wanted to bring peace to the world, protect the humans and the innocent. If these 'terrorists' wanted to throw the world back into chaos I would not let them do it. That would be my new mission.

My body was scarred. It was physically fit. My muscles were massive. What did you expect? Crushing skulls for eons was a great workout. I guess I looked alright. I was not leaking blood like I was accustomed to. I turned my attention to the closet. Kimonos... No way in hell.

I sifted through the clothes. I hoped the Youkai wouldn't mind if I just took something. If I could find anything at all. One thing was for sure, however. I was not putting this garbage on. Ahah! I found a stack of white undershirts. They were tanktops. I slid one on over my head and luckily it fit. My arms were exposed but It was alright. I quickly inspected myself in the mirror. I ruffled my hair and shrugged. I was never really one to care about how I looked. I wasn't trying to impress anyone.

I closed the closet door and left the room.

* * *

" **Slayer?"** the voice of Yasaka brought the Slayer from his thoughts. He was standing on a balcony that overlooked the entrance to the complex. He gazed out to the courtyard below. Behind him was Yasaka and the dining room. Servants were busy making breakfast and preparing the meal. Every once in a while, they would pause and gaze upon the back of the suitless Doom Slayer.

Yasaka joined the Slayer on the balcony. She smiled and looked at him. He was out of his armor. It was quite a shock. But a welcome one. Not the usual. Oh god, he killed everyone kind of shock.

The Slayer turned and looked at her. He raised an eyebrow in response to her.

" **I didn't expect you to remove your armor. You look good"** the Youkai said with a soft giggle. She was visibly checking him out.

" **Thanks..."** The Slayer replied. He clearly was not one for talking. Even out of his suit. Yasaka smiled and grabbed ahold of the Slayers biceps. She pressed herself against the Slayer and whispered into his ear.

" **Kunou is too young, but I'm still in my prime, If you catch my drift. I still need to repay you..."** She nibbled the Slayers ear but this was cut short by Rossweisse and the rest of the gang. Rossweisse cleared her throat and Yasaka jumped back for a moment. She quickly regained her posture, however.

" **Good morning! I hope you all slept well."** She said with a smile. **"Food should be just about ready! Let us eat!"**

" **Woah! Slayer is that you?"** Issei said. It was not his first time seeing the Slayer, But he didn't get a good look at him the first time. And he only saw his face. (which was coated in blood). **"You are seriously jacked!"**

There was a soft giggle from Yasaka and Rena as the crew began to eat. The meal was short however and the Slayer didn't touch a thing.

" **Alright lets get down to business shall we. Slayer, we believe your sword is located in the Ginkaku-ji Shrine. Would you try to not make too big a mess"**

" **No promises"** The Slayer had the information he had come for. He was off. He stood up and left. The others thanked Yasaka and then tried to quickly catch up with the Doom Slayer.

* * *

The group had arrived at the Shrine. It was a well-known tourist attraction but the Youkai had pulled some strings and had it closed. The Slayer lead the charge into the shrine. There were some guards standing by. The Slayer sensed they were Youkai. He tried to ignore them and just walk past. He was not in the mood to deal with their shit.

" **Hold on buddy. Where do you think you're going?"** One of the guards asked as he slid infront of the Slayer.

The Doom Guy, without hesitation picked him up by the throat. He didn't even stop moving as he hoisted the man into the air. **"Sorry! Gurgh, you are free to do whatever you wangrug. Just please let me go!"** He said. The Slayer dropped him to the ground and continued to march into the closed shrine.

" **Gah, no chill from the Slayer as usual haha"** Issei said to Rossweisse as they followed him in.

The Slayer spotted a statue before the actual shrine. He saw his blade, well the handle. He inspected the statue for only a moment before desecrating it. It was a knight holding was looked like a very hellish sword. The handle was in the center of the stature with a false blade fixed to it. The handle was burned with the mark of the Slayer. The Doom Guy punched his fist through the arms of the statue and removed the handle.

As the Slayer did this, he didn't notice the air around him changing. Rossweisse, Gasper, and Issei however began to realize something was wrong.

" **Uh... Slayer?"**

The handle clicked open, A pure red blade appeared with a curved top. Pure Argent Energy. The ORC would have oo'd had it not been for the state of the shrine. It was changing. The world had a dark red hue.

There was a smile on the face of the Slayer as he stared at the red blade. It quickly evaporated however. There was a loud zap from the handle. The Slayer dropped the sword and his arm went limp. The Red blade evaporated and the muscles of that arm were now coated in strange black writing. The writing would change and flow up and down the Slayers arm.

 _ **"Did you think it would be that easy?"**_

* * *

AN: so gonna write alot here. even more than I already have haha. This is the longest chapter of anything I have ever written. I wanted to get all my thoughts down. Usually I like to just leave you guys short handed with some kind of bullshit cliff hanger but I really wanted to try and convey the Slayers Character. (once again I am taking the goblin slayer route. Not completely silent but only speaks when completely necessary)

The look of Flynn in the flash back and all of that is based off of the cover to the DOOM port for Playstation 1 (check out that cover if you havent seen it)

Also. if you guys have not figured this out yet. This is a prequel to 2016 doom. (redacted) regardless Vega is there as a helper. a homage to the great game that was 2016. Oh! I also know that the WRETCH (which is who that was) Is in fact A MALE I am aware of that. once again did lots of research on this stuff before I put this chapter out.

I will finish up with a question ( one that personally kept me up one night while I was working on this)

If the Doom Guys job is to Kill all the Demons to stop them from invading earth. (in order to keep the peace) But they have already 'invaded' and are in earth ( even though peacefully) Did the Doom Guy fail his mission?


	9. A new ERA

" **VEGA! Why can't I move my arm?"** My armor was around me in an instant. My arm, still coated in the crypted symbols and text. I had no control over it. Its burning. Like roasting over a hot fire. The hilt of my blade fell to the ground with a clang.

 **"The sword had some kind of curse planted on it. It activated when you opened it. I successfully stopped it from spreading any further, but so far all of the antidotes and counter measures in my ability have failed. I will continue to work on it."**

That's not what I wanted to hear. I turned and out of a red mist stepped a demon with huge horns.

The Marauder.

" **Long time no see Slayer"** The Demon spoke. I did not like my odds of trying to fight him one handed. I am ambidextrous but still. Two hands are better than one. besides in my current state, I have no way to kill him.

I shook my head slowly **"Not long enough. Old friend"**

The Demon smiled. **"Now now Slayer. Don't be glum. We couldn't have you wreaking havoc all over again. That's why we did what we did... Times changed and we knew you wouldn't hop on the bandwagon. that's just not you"**

Wreaking havoc? They saw me as a threat. Sure, sometimes I would fly off the handle. But usually my actions were well thought out. I had a very methodical way of dealing with things. Issei, Gasper, and Rossweisse prepared for a fight. This would be a tough one. I'm sure the devil king would have my head if I came back without one of these three.

" **Like the curse? I placed it on the sword specifically for you. We took some of your blood after we locked you in the tomb. You will never be able to wield it again!"** The demon laughed. My blood he says... hm. That gives me an idea!

* * *

The Doom Slayer kicked the handle of the blade over to Issei and pointed at it. The two were on the same page. Issei knew what the Slayer wanted. Issei picked the handle up and looked at it. How had the Slayer activated the blade? Maybe there was a secret button? Issei fiddled with it but had no luck in figuring out how to activate it.

The marauder laughed at the boy. **"Haha. It's fueled by hatred and anger! And even if you do open it, you stand no chance against me."** The demon produced his own weapon. An Axe handle, but it was quickly the full weapon with a glowing red blade. He turned to face the Slayer. **"Let's end this quickly. Shall we?"**

The battle was on.

The Slayer immediately went into that 'powered up' form. Overdrive as we will call it. His gauntlets and suit changed. His biceps and muscles were exposed. He was trying to pull out all the stops. The three ORC members figured this would be a tough fight. The Doom Marine produced a lever action Model 1887 shotgun out of thin air. He fired off rounds into the marauder and then spin cocked the weapon. Probably one of the smartest ways to fight one handed.

The shotgun pellets pelted the marauders armor. Both combatants firing rounds at each other, doing the dance of death. Gasper hid in the back, realizing his Longinus was no use. The Valkyrie was using her magic to bombard the marauder as best she could from the sky. It appeared to do very little damage when it actually hit. While this was going on Issei continue to try and open the sword.

Ddraig spoke to Issei. **"Think of something that makes you angery. Try Vali! Maybe Lord Riser! Or even Cao Cao"**

Issei thought of these people. His past encounters. This, however, was not powerful enough to open the blade. It would flicker at the thought of Cao Cao but did not do much else.

 _ ***Crack***_

This horrible cracking sound brought Issei back from his thoughts. He watched as the Slayer dropped to his knees. He had taken a devastating blow to the face from the Demon. The Slayer fell to his knees, looking up at the Marauder. Issei could only see the back of the Doom Guy but could tell there was blood leaking from somewhere on his face.

" **Pitiful. Just as weak as ever"** The Marauder sneered as he kneed the Doom Slayer in the face. More blood spewed from his face as he slumped over. The Slayer was no match. The cards were stacked against him. They always were but this was just too much. Fighting against basically yourself with one arm tied behind your back. There was just no way at this point.

" **I think I'll start with you. Worthless little red dragon emperor."** The Demon said with a laugh. He took a step forward and hurled his battle axe at Issei. The axe was coming right for him. Issei's mind was racing a million miles an hour. Oh fuck oh fuck! I'm totally boned. He thought as he tensed up. He closed his eyes and prepared for impact.

The impact never came.

There was a loud clang however. As Issei opened his eyes. He saw the Doom Slayer facing him. His visor was cracked. There was a massive gash broken straight through the visor. He could see the blood pouring down the Slayers face through the hole in his mask. His eyes grew brighter with rage, glowing an intense grey at this point.

" **Issei..."** The slayer coughed, blood splattered across the visor, leaking out slowly.

" _ **If you don't help me. I'm going to fuck the shit out of that red-haired chick the next time I see her. AND MAKE YOU WATCH!"**_

With this, the Slayer turned around. The axe was protruding out of his back. He flexed and it dropped to the ground. The Slayers words stung. Issei could feel the rage building up inside him! If anyone was going to make love to his girl it was going to be him!

There was a new hum added to the mix. The Sword sprang to life in Issei's hands. The Marauder just laughed. **"Finally figured it out have you? Love is a dangerous thing to fight for little boy"**

This enraged Issei even more! He was not just some little kid. He could hang with the big boys. He could hold his own. The Slayer turned and looked over his shoulder to see Issei finally figuring the weapon out. He nodded and stepped aside. Issei picked up the hand axe from the ground and threw it directly at the Marauder. His intent was to do damage but this was not the case. The Marauder caught the weapon out of midair and then charged Issei. Their battle was just beginning.

* * *

The Slayer moved back. He kept an eye on the battle but sat down against a rock for a moment. The little vampire boy slid up next to him. He hid timidly behind a nearby rock as he watched the Slayer.

" **oh god. I hate blood. I just. Ewwwww... Is Issei going to be okay?"**

The Slayer turned to face the Vampire. He looked at him and nodded slowly. Blood still leaking down his face. This was still just barely visible from the hole in his visor.

" **The Blade guides it's user. Issei will be fine."**

The Slayer paused. Regaining his composure. He breathed heavily. His chest rising slowly as the majority of his wounds would heal. He finally stood up after a moment and re-entered the battle, 1887 in hand.

Shotgun pellets bounced off of the marauder's armor once again. It was now officially a two on one. The odds were finally in the favor of the Doom Slayer. With this new development, the Marauder was having second thoughts.

The world around them began to change. Instead of the red mist that had enveloped them when the Marauder had arrived. It was a nice sunny blue. It was around noon and the mist had cleared. The Marauder stopped dead in his tracks. He looked behind Issei and the Slayer. There was almost an army behind them.

Sirzechs, Lady Leviathan, Yasaka, Rena, Rias and the rest of the ORC, and Azazel.

The Marauder shook his head slowly **"Fuck this. Not worth my time."** He opened a portal. **"This isn't over Slayer!"** He said as he slipped through their fingers.

* * *

The group gathered around. Embracing loved ones and heartfelt hugs. The Slayer stood in the back, his armor switching back to normal and his visor mending itself. This was not his family. He was a loner usually. One thing still bothered him, however. Why would they come to save him? After all he had done...No. They didn't come for him. They had come for Issei and the others. That was it.

The two Youkai pressed through the crowd and made their way to the Slayer.  
 **"Are you alright?"** they asked, genuinely concerned about the warrior. He nodded in response as they inspected his arm.

" **It's some kind of curse..."** Yasaka said as she looked over the markings scrawled across his arm. Rena nodded in agreeance as the Slayer heard Azazel saying something to Issei about the sword.

" **I cannot believe you are wielding it. Why isn't the Slayer using it?"** He asked. Issei frowned and pointed to the Slayers arm. **"That Demon totally cock blocked him. He said that he cursed the blade with the Slayers blood and he would never be able to wield it again."**

Azazel raised an eyebrow and the rest of the group surrounding Issei moved over to the Slayer. They inspected his arm along with Yasaka and Rena. The curse mark was nothing like anything that they had ever seen before. None of them had an answer for the Slayer. Asia attempted to heal the curse away but to no avail. Everyone was silent for a moment. Finally, Sirzechs broke the silence. He informed the Slayer that the Marauder was one of the leaders of the terrorist organization wishing to throw the world into chaos once again. (along with Brianna)

" **Slayer. Follow us back to our estate and we will do everything within our power to fix you up. As a gesture of our good faith and new era of friendship!"**

Sirzechs spoke with fire in his voice. No doubt half giving a speech and half attempting to convince the Slayer. The Slayer looked across the faces of everyone here and pondered his options for a moment. He had already agreed to help them previously. But this was different. This was testing that. The first act of their new 'bond,' their new friendship. This would be the beginning of a new era.

Sirzechs held his arm out to the Slayer. The Slayer looked from the faces to the outstretched arm of the devil king. He raised his 'good' arm and looked at it. He looked his hand over and then clenched and unclenched his fist slowly. He finally took the Devil Kings hand and shook it. There was a small cheer and laughter as this was done. The group opened a portal and everyone was teleported back to the Gremory household. The magnificent mansion. There was a small greeting as they returned. A few gasps once again as the Slayer arrived, still a living legend.

" **Oh my god, you should have seen it! He fucking terminator 2'd that guy! It was so badass!"** Issei begin telling the ORC as they began catching up. This was cut short as he was shushed and they turned their attention back to the Slayer. He had stopped in the center of the room. He was kneeling down before the Devil King and Lady Leviathan. They were just as confused as everyone else. All eyes were on the Doom Slayer.

He reached up slowly to his visor. He pressed his hand against it and there was a soft hiss. His helmet disappeared into the void from whence it came. His armor followed soon after. He was knelt down in his jeans, boots and white tanktop. He bowed before the pair.

" **Thank you"**

Those words, to the average person, wouldn't mean much. To the Doom Slayer however. To Flynn. They ment a lot. He was not only thanking them for assisting him and fixing his arm. He was thanking them for giving him a purpose once again. He would fight once again! He would KILL THEM ALL! He would RIP AND TEAR, UNTIL IT WAS DONE. He raised his head and the fire in his eyes shown bright. There was a horrible smile on his face. A determined smile. That smile mixed with the blood red eyes filled everyone with fear. The Slayers eyes slowly faded as he gazed upon Leviathan and Sirzechs. As the blood red eyes faded it revealed a beautiful shade of green. Leviathan and the Devil King smiled at the Slayer.

 _ **The mission had been given. And the Slayer would NOT fail!**_


	10. My Name

I sat in a medical room. My arm had been propped up on the table. I was turned to my left however and focused on other matters. The Youkai had followed me into this medical room along with Asia and Lady Leviathan. The four girls were busy at work trying magic and any potions that they could create to try and remove the curse. They had a needle in my arm. It already hurt so it was whatever. They were drawing my blood and mixing it with the magic and potions.

I was also greeted by Xenovia and Irina (they told me their names when they entered) I was horrible with names. The two girls were explaining to me how they were still friends even though one was a devil and the other was an angel. This obviously piqued my interest.

" **I was an angel once! Irina and I worked together!"** The two girls briefly ran me through their past. It was quite interesting indeed. They told me the tales of their battles and journey as angels and the turning of Xenovia into a devil. After the discovery that God was dead, she was basically excommunicated from the church.

" **So that just about sums it up!"** Irina said with a smile. **"And we're still the best of friends!"** The girls hugged almost in a cliché way. Weird.

Asia proceeded to pour a potion across my arm. As it made contact with my skin it stung. My arm began to burn as if the mixture was melting my skin. I gritted my teeth and grunted softly. My arm began smoking and sparking. Lady leviathan jumped in and used her ice magic to freeze the potion. All the while Asia apologized. As the frozen potion was pulled from my skin it was revealed that there was a giant hole in my arm. Asia quickly began to mend my arm.

" **Wow, you took that well!"** Xenovia said. **"I suppose with all that you have done pain doesn't really affect you that much huh?"**

" **The death of God..."** I said. ignoring Xenovia's comment. She was an interesting girl. My words came out low, but they were heard.

I frowned slightly and looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be interested in hearing this, not just Xenovia. I shook my head slowly. I didn't want to think too much about what had brought me here. My 'mission' I wasn't alone in it, however. I suppose I could let them in on my past. What harm could it do? It would help rest my mind to get this off my chest.

" **There were four of us..."**

* * *

The suit fit me like a glove. It was amazing, to say the least. I stretched slightly. The suit followed my every move.

" **Like it?"** Bri asked me. I replied with a nod. **"Good I made it myself"**

There was a slight pause as I continued to test out the suit. Finally, Bri spoke once again.

" **Come this way. The Seraph and a certain someone wants to talk to you... Well to us."**

This caught my interest. I had been gathering 'equipment' from the get-go. I was picking up items that would help me in some great battle but I had no idea what that battle was going to consist of. Not yet at least.

Bri and I moved through the complex. I quickly realized this was a weapon testing facility in heaven. As we exited the rooms we walked out into the sky. We moved into a giant room. There was a giant throne in the back and we made our way up to it. There were two other beings already inside but nobody seated at the throne. As we grew closer, I could work out more details of the beings. There was a great horned demon. He wore armor identical to mine. The Marauder. He already had a name for himself. As I was told later. There was a beautiful woman next to him. She was an angel. She had elegant white wings and snowy white hair. It was quite long. We took our place next to them.

As we stood there. There was some small talk. The Angels' name was Sorano. And the Demons name was Basara. We were a weird bunch. Shortly after arriving, the Seraph who bestowed my powers upon me emerged from a room in the back. Followed behind her was a male. He looked unimportant. He had brown hair and huge white wings. He was wearing very casual clothes for being God. He seemed pretty chill and was cracking jokes to the girl on his way out. This was a God I could get behind. We all bowed.

" **Greetings. You guys are probably wondering why I called you all here. Well... I have an answer for that!** " God chuckled and plopped down in his throne.

" **Why did you bring these Demons and that Human to heaven!?"** Sorano questioned. She said 'Human' with even more distaste than she did for the demons. This angel must really hate humans.

" **Relax Sorano. They have joined our fight. They are going to help us... You four have been specially picked to carry out a special mission. You will be my Ace in the hole. You will help me. I will be going to the front lines to take care of Trihexa personally. While I take care of the beast. I need you to finish the fight. Push the demons back and don't let them Invade the Human world. Keep the Peace! It is not time for the Humans to fall yet"**

* * *

Those words. The words I lived by.

 **Keep the peace.** At all costs. As I told my tale. The four girls behind the table had finally reversed the curse on my arm. I could move it now. They had begun work on my blade. However they were all just as interested in what I had to say. Passers-by had also stopped in to listen to my tale. Virtually everyone was here now to listen to my words.

" **Hand-picked by god... Wow"** Irina said.

" **We were a secret operation. The only people who know what we were to be doing was us. God. And the Seraphim who bestowed the powers upon me. I suppose He must have died fighting that beast."**

* * *

They were going to bestow weapons upon us. We were sent into a separate room but God stopped me. He pulled me aside and we spoke for a moment.

" **Take your helmet off son."** He said.

I did as I was told. I held it down at my side and God smiled at me. **"There's a reason I picked you Flynn..."** I should have known he knew my name. After all, he was god. His smile grew brighter. **"The other three have their own factions and beliefs. You. You are human. This will affect you and your kind the most. You aren't just fighting for your life. You are fighting for the lives of all humans..."**

He paused for a moment. He looked me over once again and nodded.

" **They are Rage. Brutal. Without Mercy... But you... Haha. You will be worse! Rip and tear! Until it is done!"**

Some of the last words he said to me. I nodded and was sent to retrieve my special gift from the next room. Bri had received a whip. Basara an Axe. Sorano a bow, and I received the sword. Each one was powered differently. Mine was powered by rage and the other three were powered by something deep within the user.

* * *

" **Wow..."** Asia, Xenovia and Irina all said in unison. I was informed that they had finally removed the curse from the blade. It was passed to me. I held it in my hands. It felt great.

" **What happened next?"** Xenovia asked me.

I smiled and the red energy shot out of the handle, creating the familiar blade. I looked deep into it before answering Xenovia's question.

" _ **I made a name for myself"**_

The Doom Slayer.


	11. Memories

The taste of blood. One I was used to. Metallic. What a sensation.

There was a Kryptonite of mine that I didn't let on to, however. My regeneration. You can rebuild a body. You can rebuild tendons, bones... a brain... but you cannot rebuild memories.

The more damage I take to the brain. The less 'me' I become. Contrary to popular belief. I used to speak... a lot. I had a sense of humor. I talked a lot. Laughed, joked. Poked fun at people. I was a completely different person than I am now. I cannot remember why exactly 'God' picked me. The bit of that conversation I told everyone about is all I remember from that encounter. I know he picked me for a reason! But the reasoning behind it eludes me. I don't remember anything before the seraphim. I don't remember being 'human' so to say. I barely remember my name. To sum this all up. I gain amnesia. Sometimes the memories will come back. Older ones however tend to fade away into oblivion. With enough damage, I just become a mindless zombie. Killing. It's weird. It is like I am no longer me... HE also visits me when I take damage like that. I haven't seen HIM in a while though thankfully.

That is what happened. That is why I went down in history as a silent warrior. Some of my battles. I was all there. I was coherent. Most, however. I just slaughtered everyone in my path. No words. Grunts of pain sometimes and the cries of the doomed. let's also not forget the unsightly visitor... more on him later.

Now, I know what you are thinking... The Doom Slayer doesn't speak. He's silent. There's a reason for that don't you think? We as human beings need communication. We tend to go crazy if we don't talk to someone. Even if it's just ourselves.

The next thing I am sure that is on your mind is. When would this information come into play? I am always in a suit of armor. Very rarely does it actually affect me. There was, however... an Incident.

Before I finish telling that tale. I will clear up just a few things.

I wasn't entirely alone when I killed Ddraig and Albion. I had Sorano with me. She, however, was knocked unconscious at the beginning of the fight. I, as a fellow warrior, kept her alive. I used the Soul Cube on the two dragons and it ripped them to shreds. The rest was written in history.

" **Flynn... Why are you talking to yourself again?"** The robotic voice of VEGA breaking into my thoughts.

" **It helps me remember. I don't want to lose these memories. They're special to me VEGA"**

Both of the girls had taken a liking to me. I had gotten... intimate with the devil. I had also gotten intimate with this angel but that situation is complicated and after the fact. I cared for the Demon girl. In fact, she had been there through the worst of it.

I had been captured by a devil of the 72 pillars. This was at the beginning of the great war. I do not remember his name. I was foolish.

* * *

I had been chained up. In a dungeon-like area. A real torture chamber. The king of the pillar had come down to 'play' with me again. He had taken a sadistic liking to my regeneration ability. I was naked and covered in cuts and scars.

" **Hello Slayer. How are you doing today?"**

" **Just peachy... haha. Your wife just left. Told me I had a bigger dick than you heh"**

The devil smiled at me and then stabbed me in the gut. I grunted in pain. He had a table of instruments laid out for his amusement. He would use them all before he left.

" **You can't kill me!"** I growled at him.

He just smiled sadistically and turned his back to me. I struggled. He had left the blade in my chest. I struggled to break free once again but it was no use.

He stood before me. A small curved blade in his hand. **"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that Slayer. What were you saying earlier about my wife."**

I spit in his face and laughed. **"She's flat as a board and loose as hell"**

This sent him off the deep end. He drove the blade under my jaw up into my skull. My tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth. The familiar taste of blood flooding my senses. He, however, didn't stop like he usually did. He grabbed more instruments and drove them into my skull. I felt the pain. The worst I had ever felt. He didn't stop. The pain just kept coming.

* * *

There was an explosion. Loud bangs and magic blasts. Followed by screams of pain as the camera pans across the dungeon. An undisclosed amount of time has passed. The sound of a door opening could be heard as the light slowly crept in and shined on a chained body. The body of the Doom Slayer.

" **Oh fuck!"** Bri said as she rushed down a set of stairs to the Slayer. He was slumped over and covered in wounds. She quickly pulled a few stray blades from his body and broke the chains. The body of Flynn just slumped over. It sank slightly into the mud on the ground.

" **I've found him. He's in horrible shape. We will be coming out."** She said, radioing over to Basara and Sorano.

" **Flynn baby speak to me..."** She rolled the lifeless body of the Doom Slayer over. She tried to heal him with magic. Tears dripping onto his chest as it rose up and down slowly. Finally, after what felt like an eternity Flynn's eyes opened up. He sat up slowly. Bri clung to him, hugging him and sobbing softly. **"It's alright Hun I'm here."** something was wrong, however. He felt different. He didn't reciprocate her display of affection. She stood up and looked at him. She looked into his eyes. They weren't the same eyes she knew. The passionate and fiery eyes she was used to. These new eyes were hollow. They glowed faintly, a dark grey instead of the red they were used to. The body rose up slowly, zombielike as it made its way back to its feet. Flynn (or what was left of him) stood there for a second. His armor, which was across the room, morphed around him.

He was not the same.

Flynn grabbed his helmet off the table. The sound of footsteps grew closer to the door as Flynn put his helmet back on. He paused and looked down at his hands. As if inspecting them for the first time. They opened and closed slowly.

" **Basara! Sorano! We have a problem I need you here now!"**

While Bri spoke, a small group of demons entered down the stairs. The Slayer looked up. Rage building up inside him as he charged them. He disposed of them with haste and in the most gruesome way, Bri had ever seen.

After he slaughtered the demons, he grabbed the disembodied torso of one of them. He ripped the shirt off and examined it. He was examining the family crest of the Demon King. He stood there for a moment. Burning the image into his mind. He then pressed on up the stairs robotically. The other two warriors arrived on the scene but there was nothing they could do. They watched in horror as Flynn... The Doom Slayer... slaughtered everyone associated with that crest. Silently, The Slayer worked. He slaughtered everyone. Women, children, servants... And then he torched the castle. He did not stop until all that was left was ash.

" **Slayer..."** Basara spoke as Flynn exited the charred remains of the complex. He was coated in blood, guts and ashes. He stopped and looked at the three, as if analyzing them. It appeared to be the first time he had seen them. The Slayer could smell their fear. He took an interest in the two demons. He examined them for the crest. He didn't find it so he paused. He stood across them. He looked down at his blade and then across to their glowing red weapons. He nodded slowly, as if understanding. Something finally clicked inside his head.

With this. The group set out once again. To raise hell all across the underworld.

* * *

" **I have to thank you VEGA. You help me remember and keep my head straight. The recordings you keep help me remember everything that I forget."**

" **It's what I am here for."** VEGA said.

" **Slayer... What are you doing up so late?"** The groggy voice of a female brought me back from my thoughts. I had been looking out on the second story balcony I couldn't sleep. I hardly ever did. I liked to spend my nights looking out at the stars or rewatching the footage of my past. I turned around to see a certain devil behind me. The blue-haired one from earlier today.

Xenovia.

She was in her sleeping attire and was rubbing her eyes. She had a glass of water in her hands.

We had been invited to stay the night and prepare for a party. This party was supposed to have all the big names and high-class beings there. It was a gathering to discuss how to take care of these terrorists and keep the peace. At some point also it was supposed to be presented that I was on their side and willing to help.

" **I could ask you the same thing."** I said.

" **I needed a glass of water... This place is so big. I actually got lost..."** She started. She came up next to me and sat the glass down on the railing. **"I've been thinking... After I was excommunicated, I lost my way. I felt my life had no purpose... I then decided I wanted to live the motherly life. I want my children to be strong..."**

I didn't like where this was going at all. The last thing on my mind was having kids. Especially after what had happened... that was a story for another time though.

" **Slayer I want you to father my children... I am a virgin though so you will have to take the lead..."** The devil girl grabbed ahold of my arm and pressed her chest into me.

She wasn't ugly. That wasn't it... and I supposed that would be shallow of me to place my decision on looks alone. I just wasn't in that market right now...

I grabbed ahold of her hand and pried her off of me. I looked into her eyes. **"I'm not currently in that market right now... I will keep you in mind though. You will be the first person I come to"** I said with a wink. I was horrible with relationships after the incident. I lost a part of myself and never fully regained it.

Xenovia smiled and leaned up to kiss my cheek. Then she grabbed her glass of water and skittered off to bed. As I watched her leave, she did that thing that all girls do with their hips. You know what I'm talking about... anyway I turned my attention back to the stars. I spent a few more minutes deep in thought before returning to my 'room'.

I had a lot on my mind as I headed back. I was supposed to go 'shopping' with Leviathan tomorrow and I had to prepare for the 'party'. Social events made me uneasy. Mainly because I wasn't sure really what to expect.

I turned the knob on the door slowly and opened it. I stood in the doorway and saw two naked Youkai fast asleep in my bed... I guess they had been waiting for me for so long that they got tired and fell asleep. My mind wandered to my past with Yasaka as I closed the door to the room silently and walked off. I suppose I will have to find something else to do until morning comes.


	12. HOPE

AN: Sorry for yet another flashback (this should be the last one for a while) I think this one will wrap things up pretty tight and don't worry I have continued the actual story so don't go skipping!

AND I DO NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE DRINKING

* * *

I woke up quite early. I stretched in my pajamas and yawned. Today was the day! The day I got to take the Slayer out shopping. I was a bit more excited than I should have been, I guess. I couldn't stand his current outfit; it just didn't fit the times and we would have to have him dress up just a bit for the gathering. He was after all the main attraction. He had agreed, even though reluctantly, to help us. It was a political matter all, and I was the head of foreign affairs so naturally I decided to take him in and go shopping with him.

It was more than just a political thing, however. He was a hunk. Not going to lie. I hopped out of bed and made my way over to my wardrobe. I put on something suggestive yet cute. Eye-catching! You know the plan. I needed to also learn more about him. Not only for personal reasons. But also, as a backup plan in case things go sideways.

* * *

Serafall finished preparing for the day and made her way out into the kitchen where a few people were already eating breakfast. She had stayed in Sirzech's guest room and was used to being up quite early. She greeted the other girls at the table.

" **Good morning Rias! Good morning Akeno!"** The two girls gave their hellos and they made small talk. Serafall finished her breakfast and watched as everyone slowly began to filter into the dining hall. Everyone except the Slayer.

" **Has anyone seen the Slayer?"** Serafall asked. Nobody had seen him. They searched his guest room and it was empty. There was mild concern for him until someone called out **"I found him!"**

He was sitting out in the middle of the courtyard. He was in his armor completely still like a statue staring at the giant water fountain in the center of the courtyard.

* * *

I had decided to watch some more of my past. I had VEGA pull up more videos that he had recorded from my visor. I was searching for something. Someone. Sorano. She had disappeared before I was imprisoned... before they turned on me.

[flashback]

I had regained quite a bit of my memories. My feelings towards people were still kind of in the air. I wasn't the same. I could feel it. I felt a disconnect, but I was trying really hard to rebuild those relationships. I felt we were once again at a good place.

I had been led to a giant stone temple by Bri. We were looking for Sorano. She had gone missing and Basara had gone in to scout ahead. I didn't suspect a thing. I trusted her. She was mine after all... or so I had thought at the time. I had regained my connection with her. We were win a relationship, or as much of a relationship as two warriors could have on the battlefield.

As I stepped into the temple the door closed behind us. This was a red flag. I knew something was up. As I made my way into the inner chamber, I clutched my weapons tightly. I met Basara there in the inner sanctum. We had a quick exchange of words.

" **Where is she?"**

" **Shes right here... someone captured her."** He said as He pointed to an open sarcophagus. I couldn't see the contents very well. I took a step closer and leaned in. It was empty. Something was wrong. I felt a sharp pain in my back. I saw a red blade protruding from my chest. Blood splattered all over my visor. The handle of my sword clattered to the ground. They had betrayed me.

The blade slid out from my body and I grabbed ahold of the sides of the sarcophagus. I turned slowly to see the other two standing behind me. Bri was holding a decent sized red blade in her hands... She had been the one to stab me. I felt my body growing weaker. There must have been something special about that weapon. It was one of the special gifts from God himself but I had never seen it before. What powers did it hold?

" **W-why?"** I gurgled as my armor shifted off of me. I was vulnerable. Naked in a sense

" **You were too high a threat... we cannot have another _incident_..."** Basara spoke. **"You slaughtered our kind like a mindless zombie. Even after we told you to stop. This is for all the countless demons you have slain, and to keep it from happening again."**

I turned to face Bri. She had been in on it. I mean obviously she just fucking stabbed me but I was hurt. Emotionally and physically. Blood dripped from my mouth as I glared at the pair. I had made love to this girl.

" **We know we can't kill you... you are too strong for that. This is the best option, for everyone."** Bri said.

I was struggling to stay conscious. Whatever that blade had done was not reacting well with my body. My vision began to blur.

" **Sorano..."** I mumbled to myself.

" **She suffered the same fate"** Basara said.

She was trapped somewhere. I would have to find her. The only question is where?

" **Finish him off babe, and let's get out of here."** Bri said as she shared a passionate kiss with Basara. Was she using him too? First off, she was probably cheating on me, not to mention everything else. My head was spinning. I was having an emotional rollercoaster right now.

Basara moved on me and struck fast. His fist connected with my skull. The blow hurt and sent me sprawling into the tomb. I was incapacitated and he knew it. He stuffed the rest of me into that sarcophagus and then he jammed a syringe into me. With this he gathered the handle of my sword and left. After this the two had gone. I heard some mumbling and some chanting. They used their magic to bring the entire temple down on me. I had already begun regaining my strength at that point but it was too late. The remains of the temple created the lid and bound me to my tomb. A new temple was erected after that. At what time I am unsure.

One thing was certain however. I had been used, and I would have my revenge.

* * *

" **Slayer... Slayer are you in there?"**

The Slayer clicked off the video of his past and was greeted by a certain devil. She was smiling at him. His armor phased off and he was in his usual attire of pants and a white undershirt. He forced a smile as the devil girl smiled at him happily

" **Don't tell me you forgot! We have to go shopping today! Get you prepared for the party, and get you something nice to wear!"** She giggled and grabbed the Slayers biceps. She gave them a squeeze and smirked at him. **"Something nice to show off these guns"** She said enthusiastically with a wink... This was going to be a long day the Slayer thought.

* * *

the Slayer was taken back to the human world for shopping. Serafall took him to a mall. It was bustling, lots of people shopping and having a good time. The Gremory's had been nice enough to lend the pair their credit card. It would be paying for all of the clothes today.

The two made their way into a tailorshop. Serafall decided for them that doing the hard work. (getting dressed nice) would be taken care of first. Then the fun shopping would commence afterwards.

The duo went in and the Flynn was measured by a rather old lady. She made small talk with the Slayer but took a liking to Serafall.

" **So, what's the occasion dear? Are you two love birds getting hitched?"**

Serafall, being taken a bit off guard by the question. Went from her calm self to flustered and red-faced in an instant.

" **Well... I uh.. No, we're just friends."** Leviathan stammered.

The old lady responded by laughing and smiling at her. **"Is that what you kids are calling it these days?"** Then she continued to chuckle.

Serafall turned to the Slayer in hopes of some help, but was met with an almost sinister smile from him. This would be payback he thought. The Devil girl had hugged him and squeezed his muscles the whole way here. She was eating up all the attention and glances of people passing by. This was a small victory for Flynn.

After the Slayer was measured. They picked out a suit. A white suit with a blood red tie. Almost the same color as the Slayers eyes when he was angry or in his suit. This tie had been the one thing the Slayer asked for specifically. Seems he had taken a liking to it.

After the duo left the shop. Lady Leviathan insisted on taking him into multiple stores and playing "dress up" with him. This was ridiculous, the Slayer thought. A warrior such as Him brought to being someone's dress up doll. He sighed internally. As long as it helps him on his mission that's all that really matters.

Flynn was impartial to the clothes that were picked for him. Leviathan decided to just go crazy and buy all sorts of clothes. The two exited the human world and returned back with bags upon bags of clothes.

The Devil girl hadn't really been able to get the Slayer to talk the entire time. One-word answers were his favorite. Maybe she would have more luck at the party? Speaking of the party! She would have to get ready! Serafall said her goodbyes and left to get ready.

* * *

The party began. It was a massive gathering, devils, archangels and angels. It was a political peace party to sum things up simply. Everyone was dressed fancy. Suit, tie and dresses as far as the eye could see. The Slayer stepped off of his portal and out into the front of the gathering. There were a few people holding guard out front. They were checking names off on a list but it was going rather quickly and there was virtually no line.

The Slayer approached the bouncer and sized him up. Flynn was bigger than him. Taller and more fit but the white suit he was wearing was quite restricting.

" **Identification."** one of **t** he Bouncers said as he in return sized up the Doom Slayer unknowingly. Flynn could sense he was a demon. This could go sour but hopefully after tonight it wouldn't be that bad of a thing anymore.

The Slayers eyes turned from their usual emerald green to fiery red. The mark of the Slayer flashing above his left eye. Both of the bouncers gasped. They gritted their teeth and the other one said **"Enter"** As calmly as he could.

* * *

As I entered the party, it was already bustling. I looked across the faces of the party-goers. Happy, carefree. They were enjoying themselves. It made me sick. It shouldn't however. Maybe it was just claustrophobia? I never really cared for huge parties. Not to mention the high count of demons. The party had been thrown by Sirzechs in the underworld. The demon count shouldn't bother me.

I could smell them... I was sure they could all smell me too. I received stares as I entered.

Human... Human... HUMAN!

The word. I could hear it being repeated over and over inside of everyone's head. They knew it. They also knew that I knew. However, nobody was brave enough to come talk to me. They knew something had to be up if a HUMAN was here. Just who was I? They could sense my power as well. That much I was sure of. I was getting a bit self-conscious. It was sad really. I shouldn't be this. I needed something. Anything to ease this stress.

The BAR.

There was an elaborate bar set up, multiple bartenders and tons of elaborate drinks. I made my way over to the angel behind the counter. I was not going to push my luck with the devils behind the bar. As I arrived at the counter the Angel looked me over. He saw straight through me but seemed to not mind... at least not as much as a certain someone I used to know.

" **What can I get for you, Human?"** The way he said it was the same way Sorano had said it so many times before. With such distaste.

I cracked my knuckles and looked him dead in the eyes. **"Fuck me up"** I growled at him.

The angel smirked at me and poured the nastiest shot I had ever seen. 4 liquors. He moved fast as a skilled bartender would. I quickly recognized this iconic shot as the dreaded four horseman shot. I smirked at him as he set it before me. It was kind of ironic.

I grabbed it and slammed it back. It was a nasty shot but I was not going to be defeated by some booze. I set the shot glass back on the counter and looked the Angel in the eyes once again. He was a bit taken aback by how easily I had taken the shot. **"Another one"**

Minutes pass.

I felt far better as I left the bar. I was far calmer. They don't call it liquid courage for nothing. I made my way through the groups of people, looking for someone I knew. A certain Devil Girl caught my eye. It was Lady Leviathan. She was sitting with another girl and a man. The girl was an angel. A seraph by the Looks of it. Not the one who had bestowed my powers upon me but quite powerful nonetheless. I could only assume that the male she was with was her date.

" **You still don't have a man do you Serafall?"** The angel said with a giggle. I could see the Devil girl being uncomfortable. Even more so than when we were with the older lady earlier today. I took a sip of my drink and headed over. I had a distaste for devils. But that doesn't mean I liked angels all that much either. Especially stuck up ones. Sorano was a testament to that.

" **I uh..."** Leviathan stammered. I arrived just in time. I wasn't sure what came over me. Maybe the booze. I took a sip of my drink and slid down next to the smaller Devil girl. I was just in one of those moods. One of those, everyone's gonna get some shit if I had anything to say about it.

" **Hey, babe, why don't you introduce me to your friends?"** I chuckled softly as I leaned in and kissed Serafall on the cheek. She smiled at me. Her eyes said it all. She thanked me and we were on the same page.

" **This is my Boyfriend."** She started, I stuck my hand out to the pair and gave them my name. **"I'm Flynn."**

" **I'm Gabriel. And this is my boyfriend Nathaniel."**

As the conversation continued. Leviathan and I were killing it, taking control of the conversation and taking the lead up until...

" **So Flynn... You are a human"** Gabriel said with a smile. **"What are you doing here? Are you some sort of warrior? I feel like I have seen you before..."**

I had opened my mouth to speak but there was a loud crash was heard and a massive creature came crashing in through the roof of the building. Atop the creature, a man was riding it. He was a demon. He raised his arms and demons, the ones I am used to seeing began to rise from the ground in flames. Was he some sort of archvile? **"WHERE IS HE? I KNOW HE'S HERE!"** the person yelled.

I felt Serafall clench me tightly. She knew what was about to happen. I turned to face her.

She shook her head slowly. **"Don't, It's not time yet..."**

I frowned...

" **It's what I do"**

* * *

The Slayers eyes turned blood red as he filled with rage and his armor phased on. He gave a quick glance to Gabriel and her mate. Both of which were surprised. **"I knew it!"** Gabriel said.

The Slayer wasn't the only one to jump into battle there were multiple people to stand up and spring into action. The demons, however, upon seeing the Doom Slayer took a step back. The Angel's and Archangels were a bit unsure but helped him fight. This battle between the monstrosities and the Doom Slayer was over quickly. The Slayer stood victorious, clutching the man who was riding the beast by the back of the shirt. He was not dead, just unconscious.

As the group of warriors relaxed, tension began to rise between the Slayer and the Demons. The devils were glaring at him with intense hatred.

Sirzechs hastily got up on a stage that had been erected for the party. He took the microphone and began trying to calm everyone down.

" **What is the meaning of this Devil King?"** Someone cried out

" **Did you bring us to our demise?"**

Things were not going well.

The Doom Slayer tried to walk over to the stage but was blocked by a group of devils.

 **"Relax friends. The Slayer is on our side. He is going to help us defeat those terrorists who want to throw the underworld back into chaos. He just destroyed that creature, did he not? He did so to protect you. To protect us. Most of you had no idea he was even here until he put his armor on..."**

The words Sirzechs spoke reached out to the crowd. They paused... they turned and looked to the Slayer, still deciding on what to believe.

Serafall broke through the group of Devils and stood before the Doom Slayer. The Slayer saw her. He stretched for a second before taking a knee and bowing before her.

There was a gasp from the crowd.

It had worked. They had won them over.

" **Friends, please continue to enjoy the party!"** Sizechs said as he hopped off the stage. The music started back up and he, along with Serafall ushered the Slayer out to a small courtyard.

" **Great job Slayer. Not exactly to plan but still good."** Sirzechs congratulated the Doom Guy. There was a short celebration but it was broken up by a certain Angel.

" **Slayer"** Gabriel said as she walked over to him. **"There's someone who wants to see you."**

The Slayer responded with a nod.

Gabriel had a short conversation with someone on a white circle that had appeared in her hand. It was almost like a cell phone.

" **Yes, send her to me... I know... I will watch over her... There's someone here she needs to meet... I found him"**

With this, a portal of the same style as the one in Gabriel's hand appeared on the ground between us. A small girl materialized.

I was in shock. This girl was a clear-cut image of Sorano. I immediately saw the connection. She must be her younger sister. The girl eyed me. She must have been in middle school. She seemed very unsure about me.

" **Go on, He knows your sister."**

With those words, the Angel girls eyes widened up. She bounced over to me. **"You know my sister?! Where is she? She's been gone an awfully long time! I miss her very much"**

I smiled from behind my helmet. I was trying to think of the words to say. I knelt down to her level and reached up and pulled my helmet off slowly.

Everyone watched as I stared at this little girl. The one that was a replica of the girl I was going to save. I had my mind made up at this point. It had been made up earlier but this was another nail in the coffin so to say

 **"You're sister... She's lost at the moment... But I'm going to find her and bring her back. I promise"**

The girl smiled and leaned in to hug me. I was a bit shocked by it. It took me a moment but I wrapped my arms around the girl. I was going to do it. If not for me, then for her.


	13. Love Letter

Love letter

* * *

I stood on a battlefield. Blood soaked and filled with rage. I had forgotten who I was. My only skill was murder and I was stuck on automatic. The world was hazy. Sky red and bright. I was standing amid a mountain of corpses. I paused and stared at my hands. The blood-soaked gauntlets. I had powered up. My cannon was on my shoulder and a blade that sat fixed to my left gauntlet. I looked back at the world before me.I spotted a portal and headed through it. The world shifted around me. I was no longer in hell. I had moved to a cityscape. I walked along the street. The world had changed. With the "assimilation" of demons into the human world, they had over run it. I had been too late. I gazed in horror at the sheer number of demons and humanoid devils around me. I had just left hell? Or so I had thought.

A certain group of 'devils' caught my eye. There was a girl with fiery red hair. A brown-haired boy. There was a small vampire boy and little neko girl about the same height as the vampire. A small girl with blond hair. There was also a taller girl with black hair and a boy with blonde hair as well. The last one was a blue haired girl with a streak of green in her bangs. Something about them seemed rather... odd. Like something was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't quite remember what it was.

The small vampire boy noticed me. The group turned and looked at me. Their eyes were hollow, they glowed a misty grey. This boy raised his hand and released a ghastly hiss. The fight was on. This vampire charged me. His eyes changed colors; he was attempting to freeze me. I could tell it; I pulled the Artifact from the place I keep all of my equipment and it powered on. I moved on him; I was already fast but with the Artifact active everything went in slow motion. It made me even faster.

I was on the little runt in a moment. I hoisted him up in the air by his head. His jaw opened and closed as he tried to chomp down on my gauntleted hand. This was no good however. I knew better than to let vampires bite me. They absorb energy and when they bite me, let's just say they get almost the same amount of power as I have. That's a no go. I crushed the boys head with the might of my fist. His body slumped lifelessly as the others watched in horror. What had been a few moments for me was a blink for them. The Artifact absorbed the boy's life force and it was pocketed back into my arsenal.

The next person to oppose me was the small neko girl. She charged me right after I laid waste to the vampire. She attempted to fight me in hand to hand combat. I blocked her blows; she was fast but I was faster. After a few exchanges the girl jumped and attempted to kick me. I caught her leg with my right hand and on my left the blade extended. I slashed it down and the knife connected with her body. The girl was ripped in half by my blade. The corpse fell to the ground. The look of shock painted on her face permanently, along with the other demons faces. I popped my neck and reached down. I stuck my gauntlet into the girl's innards, coating it with blood. I wiped the blood across my visor and then began marching on the devils.

I could smell their fear. Magic blasts began to pelt my armor as I trudged onward. Two girls caught my eye. A red haired one and a black haired one. Both were floating and attempting to destroy me with magic. My trusty double barrel materialized in my hands. The meat hook on the end fired and struck its mark. It landed in the chest of the black-haired demon. I jumped and was flung into the demon, as I guided myself through the air with my hover boots I readied my trigger finger. I stuffed the barrel into the girls mouth and pulled the trigger. She exploded into a red mist, leaving only her legs behind.

As I began to fall, I reshot the meat hook into the red-haired demon. She gasped and screamed in pain as I closed in on her as well. I grabbed ahold of her skull and we began to fall. This was probably due to the sheer weight, her wings would not support us both. As we fell I angled my thrusters to give us even more momentum on our way down. We collided with the earth and as we did I thrust the demons skull into the earth. It gave way and all that was left was mush.

I quickly turned my attention to the remaining devils. There was a healer. I dealth with her rather quickly. A grenade sent body parts flying everywhere. There were three devils remaining. Two males and a female. The blonde-haired male charged me. He was wielding a sword. The clang of our blades as we clashed echoed throughout the cityscape. The swordsman was good. But I was better. I had to be. I drove the tip of my blade into his feet and then headbutted him. He stumbled backward and this left him open for a finishing blow. I sliced his legs off at the knee. His jaw dropped in shock and his body began to fall towards the earth. Before it hit the ground however, I blasted him with my shotgun and he was no more.

The last male demon powered up. Ah the sekiryuutei. Had I not taught you this lesson already Ddraig? The Soul cube appeared in my hand. I released it on the devil as he attempted to shoot me with a magic blast. The blast was green and quite powerful. I however survived the blast along with the soul cube. It flew into the Dragon and began to tear him to pieces with its blades. This just left one.

The blue haired girl. I turned to her. I could see her crying. Her friends had just been slain so this wasn't that out of the ordinary. She looked up at me, hatred and anger in her eyes. Her eyes had changed from the misty grey back to a more normal color however. They were brown. Tears streamed down her face and her lip quivered as she looked at me.

" **Flynn..."** She sobbed.

No... no no no... how does this foul creature know my name? I was shocked but it was hidden behind the armor.

" **How could you do this?"** she cried.

I shook my head slowly and grabbed her shoulder. She tried to break free. **"No! Don't touch m-"**

 ** _Shink_**

My blade extended into her mouth, it protruded out of the back of her skull. This was the end of those devils. I still couldn't quite shake this feeling. Something was off. It was so close but I couldn't remember what it was.

 _ **"Good job Flynn"**_

I remember that voice... It's HIS voice. No! He can't be here. When did I take a blow? WHEN HAD I BEEN DAMAGED?!

* * *

I jolted awake. I was in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. **"Fuck"** I whispered. I looked to my left and saw the same girl I had just murdered in my dreams. The blue haired one. Xenovia. What was she doing here? Why was I here again? It all came flooding back to me. After the party I had met with Gabriel in heaven. She had been keeping tabs on all of us. Sorano, Brianna, Basara and me. Apparently, she knew most of what we had done. She was very close to figuring out where Sorano was being held and I helped give her some information but it wasn't enough. That guy I knocked unconscious at the party was the key however, or so Gabriel believed. She would be interrogating him. He was supposedly sent from the other two devils to try and kill me. He did a piss poor job.

Now that was established why was this devil here? And why was I here with her.

I had arrived back in the Gremory manor and was greeted by the Devil king and Lady Leviathan. The ORC had left and returned to school... Well everyone except Rias. Before Issei had left he had told the Devil king that he wanted me to stay with them. This was a weird request and Rias was sure as shit not happy about it.

I do remember Issei asking me very briefly in our time together if I ever want to just be a normal "high school" kid. This was something that had stumped me. I had never really thought about that. I never had time to do that. Oh, let's just stop killing demons and saving humanity to go get an education. It was a thought that never crossed my mind, not even once.

Sirzechs had thought this was a good idea. Keep me more of a secret in the human world as he built up my reputation in the demon world. Well, built it up in a better light. I was now a "celebrity" down there whether I wanted to be or not. So, he deemed the safest place for me to be was earth.

That's how I came to being here in this bed but how did this girl end up here? When I arrived here, I very specifically remember going to bed alone. There was the incident in the shower but that was for another time. I had let that slide for now. I inspected this girl. I hadn't 'done' anything with her, had I? No, I went to sleep once I got here. Something I rarely did but I was exhausted.

I quickly realized this girl was topless. He chest was fully exposed underneath the covers. If I was some lesser man, I'm sure my nose would have started to bleed and I would have freaked out like this was some sort of anime. This wasn't however and I had … well, I had experience in the titty department.

The devil began to stir. She stretched and yawned. The covers fell and exposed her chest. I crawled out of bed and took a glance at the window. The sun was coming up. It was morning.

" **Flynn..."** She said as she yawned yet again and smiled at me.

" **What are you doing in my bed?"** I asked as I stared at her stone-faced.

The girl giggled and sat up, still exposed. She repositioned over to me. I noticed she was wearing panties at least, so that was a plus. She draped her arms on my shoulders and looked at me. She and the others had left before the party went into full swing so she didn't know about me and Serafall. I planned to keep it that way for as long as possible.

" **I'll ask once again... What are you doing here?"**

" **I cant sleep by myself..."** she pouted **"I remembered what you said the last time we talked, so I decided to come to visit you. When I got here you looked so distraught that I thought you could use some company!"**

I was a little concerned with this but Xenovia's next words concerned me even more.

" **You even cuddled me! I don't know why you're upset."** She said as she crossed her arms. She put on a cute pouty face as she gazed at me.

I was deep in thought at this point. Sure, I was human. My body had urges... But I doubt that I did that. Even if I had I'm concerned that I could have done far worse. My nightmare attested to that.

" **Did I really?"**

Xenovia nodded slowly. **"You even kissed my cheek! It was rather nice"** She said with a smirk.

I shook my head slowly. **"Alright I need to get ready..."** I said and I shoo'd her out of my room as she protested. This was going to be an interesting living arrangement. This would surely test my patience. One thing was certain, however. I would have to be on my toes even more than when I was in the demon world.

* * *

Love letter.

This is a love letter to those of you who wanted the doom guy to just slaughter everyone. I have no doubt in my mind that that is what he would do. I do however think that would be a mighty boring story. I suppose I could make one where each chapter was 6k and hyper-detailed on the gore and fight scenes, making each chapter be the death of one character. I think that would get boring rather quickly though. So this is a love letter to those of you who wanted that. Hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Proposition

The Slayer prepared for class. He was going to be attending in the same grade as Rias and Akeno. He was lost in thought at breakfast. The ORC was sharing a meal and joking. The Slayer however was not interested. He grabbed some toast and headed out front. He was very displeased with the uniform. It was very tight and restricting. It felt like it was going to pop and tear at any moment.

This is ridiculous.

He thought to himself as he quickly ate his 'breakfast'. He was honestly just looking for a reason to get out of that house. The stench of devil was too strong. Flynn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A bit better, the fresh air filled his nose and it helped relieve some of his frustrations.

The group eventually exited the house and they all made their way to school.

* * *

As Flynn was introduced to the students in his classes, he could feel their stares on him. He was quite tall. He had been given some bullshit backstory about how he was an exchange student from America. That went over well with everyone but that still didn't stop the stares. It was almost as bad as the party. He still had a few scars on his face but other than that he fit in. Every one of his classes had either Rias, Akeno or Sona in them. It was so they could keep an eye on him. Well at least that what Flynn figured. Don't let the Doom Slayer just run rampant by himself. Who knows what he might do. Flynn chuckled slightly to himself. He zoned out through most of the classes and tried his best to stay out of everyone's way. He wanted to just be off of their radar.

As the school day came to an end the ORC members (along with Flynn) all met in the ORC building. This was just a pitstop today however for Flynn.

" **How was your first day?"** Azazel asked Flynn as he entered the room.

" **Uneventful... I have to visit Heaven. I will be back later"**  
Azazel nodded and the rest watched as the Slayer opened a portal and prepared to teleport presumably to heaven.

" **Wait! I'll go with you!"** Irina said in a cheerful manner. What was she planning? Flynn thought.

" **I have some business to take care of there so I'll just tag along with you! Plus it will be fun to get to see you there! We will just take care of our stuff together!"**

The Slayer paused and looked her over for a moment. **"You will not like where I'm going..."**

The ORC looked Flynn over for a moment. As if just suddenly remembering that he was, in fact, the Doom Slayer. Irina, however, was not phased. She smirked and laughed **"Oh come on it can't be that bad! Let's go!"**

" **Make sure you are back for classes tomorrow!"** Azazel reminding Flynn as He and Irina left.

* * *

That fool didn't know anything. Just a mindless goon in way over his head. I stood in a dark interrogation room. Kind of different from what everyone thinks heaven looks like, haha. There was a one-way window in the center so others could watch. I had blood stains all over my hands and forearms. Across from me at a table was the now lifeless body of the idiot who tried to kill me at the party. I frowned and exited the room and a cleanup crew entered. I made my way into the back room with the window. I met Gabriel and Irina there.

" **Oh my god!"** Irina gasped as Flynn entered. She was clutching a trashcan and had visibly vomited a couple of times.

Gabriel and Flynn both laughed.

" **This is war... Well, not entirely but it's what Flynn was picked for. He does our dirty work so we usually don't have to get involved"** Gabriel said.

Irina shook slightly. **"I'm just glad it's over."**

The interrogation had not brought out any fruitful information. I was no closer to finding Sorano. This had ultimately been a waste of time.

Gabriel and I shared a few more words. She had tried to pinpoint the location Sorano was in and had gotten closer(atleast she believe that). There was a handful of temples that certain beasts and or devils were guarding but they didn't want to send in any angels for fear of starting an all-out war yet again. I suppose that's where I come in. She (along with Michael) was very hesitant to send me in. They both were very aware of how I 'operate'. So, I ended up leaving heaven no closer to my friend than when I got there.

* * *

A few days had passed. I had been frequenting heaven and various other locations. I was attempting to do my own digging to find Sorano. I was on the verge of just breaking into heaven and demanding the coordinates to the temples Gabriel had told me about previously.

" **You know I wish you wouldn't do that in here..."**

The voice of Rias came through my thoughts. I had made it a habit to just sit in the ORC room and 'play' with my guns. My favorite one to play with was a Colt M1911 government issue. I couldn't remember exactly where I had gotten it but I have had it for as long as I could remember. It was, as previously stated, my favorite gun to play with. Never loaded when someone was around who I didn't intend to kill. I would disassemble it either by hand or I would have it float. One of the many tricks I picked up in my free time. Almost like telekinesis. Anyway, Rias brought me back from my own mind. I supposed the clicking must have finally gotten to her.

" **It's not loaded."** I stated. Still continuing to fidget with the weapon.

 **"Regardless. It makes me uneasy, please stop"** Rias continued. I clicked the trigger once again before the weapon poofed from existence.

" **Oh Rias, let the boy have some fun"** Akeno interjected. The dark-haired devil plopped down next to me on the couch and snuggled up into me, she began feeling up my muscles and smirking at Rias.

Rias rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly from behind her desk. **"Just because you have a soft spot for him doesn't mean he can just do whatever he wants."**

Akeno giggled. It was just the three of us in this room. The others had all been sent out on their devil runs to get 'Pacts'. I was opposed to it but what could I do.

" **If it was Issei playing with a gun I'm sure you would have been all for it!"** Rias went a bit red-faced. With what Issei had told me in the past about these two... Well about everyone. They were all head over heels for him practically. At least they were until I showed up. For some reason, I was on everyone's radar.

Rias, thinking quickly, retorted with **"Be careful, don't let Xenovia catch you"** She stuck out her tongue slightly and Akeno giggled once again. So, they knew about that... Of course, they did. Xenovia wasn't the only one who had 'visited' me when I was asleep. Akeno had quite a few times along with Asia... And even Irina once. If these girls talked about all kinds of things, there's no limit to what they talked about. with this once again my mind took me back to the incident in the shower...

No no no. I'm not going back into that again. Xenovia had taken it upon herself to sneak into the Shower with me, or at least attempted to. I had switched the water off and stepped out, not realizing I had a visitor. I was lost in thought as usual. She was undressing and I suppose trying to join me in the water. I was unsure entirely of her motives.

She looked from my face down between my legs. I had never seen someone turn that red so fast... Well, I had... but usually it was because I was Slaying them (not in a sexual way)... Anyway, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. With that I quickly shoo'd her from the bathroom.

It now dawned on me that she probably told everyone about my 'size' down below. It all clicked now. They probably were coming to bug me because of that. Women were such perverts.

The two girls had continued to go back and forth for a moment longer before there was a knock at the door.

Strange. If it was someone who was used to being here, they would have just opened it. It must be a special occasion. Someone new.

I put a finger up to my lips, silencing Rias as she opened her mouth to speak. Akeno chuckled softly as I made my way to the door as silently as possible. There was a running gag of scaring people at the door if they weren't in the club. I was going to take my turn at it. Why not?

I arrived at the door and waited once again for the sound of another knock. I could hear some hushed whispering on the other side.

" **Do you think he's in there?"** one voice said.

" **He's gotta be, I haven't seen him leave yet"**

Both voices were feminine. I immediately figured they were looking for Kiba. He was the pretty boy after all.

" **Go ahead and knock once more"**

Before the second knock could come, I threw the door open. **"Boo!"** I said with a smirk. The two girls on the other side jumped and screamed in shock while the other two girls behind me laughed.

The girls before me were both in my grade. I immediately recognized them... They were twins! Their names eluded me though. They had scene haircuts and heavy eyeliner, one had her hair off to one side and the other had her hair off to the other side both cut short. The base for their hair was black but they both had a different style tone in them. They must have known my weakness was short hair. They were well endowed in looks. Curvy and plump in just the right places. Not that I was looking.

" **Sorry"** I said with a chuckle. I had gotten better at putting on my façade. Friendly, outgoing and aware of what was going on... hah that was a good one.

" **Kiba isn't here right now, I could tell him you stopped by though!"** I said as I continued my bullshit act with a grin. The two girls blushed in front of me. They seemed nervous around me. Well, I was a foot taller than basically everyone at the school so it was no wonder.

" **A-actually..."** the first one said  
 **"We're here to see you..."** The other girl said, taking the lead. **"Unless these other girls are keeping you busy..."** The second female said as she nodded towards Rias and Akeno who had arrived behind me.

 **"Oh not at all"** Rias said with a devilish smirk **"He's all yours"** She promptly pushed me out of the doorway and closed the door behind me. I could hear her giggling from behind it. I suppose she was just happy to get me out of the club room for a little bit.

The two girls before me seemed rather eager to talk to me. They were nervous but eager.

" **My name is Faith!"** The girl with baby blue accented hair said.

" **And mines Hope!"** The other girl said. This one had pink hair accents.

The girls led me outside and began making small talk. They would ask about math problems or history. I did my best to continue the conversation, in full façade mode. Smiling and looking interested.

We made our way out to a small parklike area between the school and the club building. I took a seat on a bench as the two girls stood in front of me. Both looking quite shy as they continued to make conversation with me. There appeared to be something on their minds but I couldn't quite pinpoint what. Come to think of it... There's something off about these girls... I can sense it...

 _They aren't just human girls..._

My senses kicked in. I was more aware of what was going on now. I was on my toes and prepping for a fight. Not physically however, I didn't want to let them know that I knew just yet. They weren't devils... I would know that stench anywhere. Why didn't I notice sooner? It honestly was probably because I had spent so much time with Rias and Akeno earlier. Their presence just lingered.

Both girls figured something was up. Their sheepish attitude and look changed in an instant. A barrier came up and the two girls exposed their true forms.

Fallen Angels.

" **Ironic names for fallen angels"** I said. Hand guns had already appeared in my hands and were aimed at the two beings before me.

The two girls laughed.

" **Bri was right."** Faith said as she looked to Hope **"You are quick to anger"** Hope said.

I clicked the hammer back on both weapons and growled at the fallen angels before me.

" **Easy bigshot. We have a proposition for you. That's why we're here."** Faith continued.

" **We know you are looking for Sorano..."** Hope said with a chuckle. **"We may be willing to part with that information if you do a little something for us"** She said with a seductive wink.

* * *

An: Sorry this took so long. I had most of it written then couldn't quit get the ending the way I wanted it and life hit as well. Its really whatever hope you enjoy


	15. Move or Perish

" **Basara and Brianna had sent us here to keep an eye on you. We are fed up with them however."** Faith said. She appeared to be the leader of the two. I had relaxed a bit. These two couldn't hope to kill me anyway so I only pointed one gun between the two of them as opposed to the two I was previously holding. I wasn't even in my armor yet.

" **We want you to take care of a slight problem for us"** Faith said.

" **And why would I help you? I would much rather just beat the information out of you two"**

Hope, who had a grin on her face spoke next. **"What? Eat me out? If you insist"** She then jokingly began to fidget with her skirt.

I raised an eyebrow at the duo. How had Hope even gotten that from what I had just said? What was I getting myself into? And once again... Girls are perverts.

" **Alright listen hotshot. We're tired of following their orders. You know how some people just want to watch the world burn... That's us"** Faith continued to tell me her plan. **"They have continued to screw us and we are just fed up with them. So, we figured we would come find you. We want you to help us 'deal' with the beings at a certain location. We want a little payback. We aren't entirely sure what kind of guards to expect but we know it will be worth your while to help us. It's one of Brianna's secret bases where she creates weapons and armor just like your praetor suit. Not to mention we will tell you where Sorano is imprisoned."**

I began weighing my options as Hope chimed in **"And as an added bonus I'll let you play with my tits"** She said with a seductive wink.

I had just about enough of this girl. She was good looking sure, but way too cocky for my liking. I stood up, gun phasing from existence as I towered over her. I looked her dead in the eyes. I could smell a bit of fear but she was quite confident. I would have to fix that.

" **If I wanted your tits..."** I began and I looked between the pair. **"I would just take them"** I smirked at Hope but I wasn't quite finished yet.

" **But I'm an ass man anyway!"** I reached around and slapped Hopes ass rather roughly. She let out a moan and then covered her mouth in shock. She was a bit red in the face but I think that was just from shock. I wasn't quite sure that had the effect I wanted but what was done was done. I cracked my knuckles and nodded slowly. My personality was coming back. It was nice to finally feel more like my old self. VEGA agreed. I was enjoying myself and these two were to thank for that. I began having a minor check on my moral compass, but it didn't matter. These beings had chosen their path and Bri and Basara had chosen theirs as well. Good? Bad? I was the guy with the gun.

* * *

" **Rias... Have you seen Flynn?"** a familiar nekomata asked. Rias was getting a bit concerned now. That was the fourth person today to ask for him. What could Koneko need from him? And now the she was thinking about it. She hadn't seen Flynn since he left to go talk to those two girls.

" **I haven't seen him, unfortunately. But what did you need from him?"** Rias asked her.

Koneko plopped on the couch in the living room. Rias had been enjoying a movie and Koneko decided to join her for at least a moment.

" **He is supposed to help me work on some strength training. As well as spar with me."** Koneko said. This made Rias smile a bit on the inside. The others who were looking for her earlier had also stated something similar to that. Well, everyone except Akeno who clearly had dirty thoughts in mind. He was being helpful and attempting to help her peerage. It was strange that he wasn't here. It was the weekend however so school was out so I guess it wasn't that out of the ordinary.

" **Hm... I suppose I will give him a call and see if I can find out where he's at"**

A demonic ring formed in Rias's hand. She set it down on the coffee table and a small image began to appear on it. It was basically a hologram. It took a moment for it to connect to the Doom Slayer.

Gunshots and screams could be heard before finally, a small version of the Slayer appeared on the table before the two girls. He was moving fast. Firing his weapon and attacking things but they didn't appear on the hologram. Only the Slayer was visible.

" **Flynn? Where are you? What's going on?"** Rias asked.

" **Rias? Oh Hello!"** There was a soft grunt from Flynn as something splashed against his body on the hologram. It appeared to be some sort of light spear. The Slayer raised his weapon and fired a couple of times and a scream was heard before he spoke again.

" **Listen... now is not really a Gurg-good time"** The Slayer continued to battle this unknown enemy. There were more gunshots before the Slayer dropped his weapon and went into hand to hand combat.

" **Rias. I will be back soon. I'm taking care of something important."** Flynn paused his speaking for a moment. The small hologram of the Slayer then transformed into just a facecam. Flynn's face was now being displayed to the duo on the couch. He didn't even appear to be breaking a sweat.

" **Oh hey Koneko! I haven't forgotten our spar session. I'll *grunt* be back soon I promise"** Flynn smiled at the small girl and gave her a wink. **"VEGA end transmission"**

Rias was a bit concerned. She immediately attempted to contact Azazel.

* * *

" **VEGA Block all incoming transmissions. I don't want to be interrupted again. Not by Rias, Azazel, Sirzechs or anyone."**

These girls were a bit sadistic. The slaughtered everyone in their path. They were quite capable of fighting these guards but I was sure they just wanted that reassurance on getting out alive.

" **The test labs are up ahead... And Flynn stop staring at my ass"** Hope said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes behind my visor. I laughed softly so they knew what emotion I was trying to convey. **"Actually, I was looking at Faith's ass. Far better in my opinion."** Hope gasped playfully. Pretending to be upset. These two girls had grown on me. I think I may keep them.

Faith was working on trying to unlock the giant door in front of us via the keypad. We were planning on doing this rather quickly because none of us wanted to fight with Basara or Brianna at this point in time. I watched as Faith tapped away on the keypad. She moved her hips teasingly, clearly think of what I had just said and trying to give me a show, I guess. She was however having a hard time getting the door open and it was obvious.

I tapped on Faith's shoulder and she took a step back. I reeled my arm back and laid into the big metal door with one punch. The door gave way and collapsed backward.

" **That's one way to do it"** Faith said as the three of us stepped over the remains of the door and into the test laboratory.

This was our prize. Well, their prize I suppose, but I had no intention of going home empty-handed.

The two girls went to collect whatever they had been looking for. Clearly, they knew something that I didn't. I began checking the tables and walls. There were various test tubes and weapons lying about. Yep, looks like a laboratory. Nothing looked particularly interesting. I had VEGA scan certain weapons looking for anything interesting.

I spotted a huge weapon propped up against the wall. It appeared to be a bit beat up but that just means it must work! I immediately picked up the weapon. I felt good in my hands.

" **It's some form of HighTech Ballista..."** VEGA said. That was all that needs to be said. I picked up some of its ammunition that was on a table close by. I would happily add this beauty to my arsenal.

 **"Flynn. There's a massive Demonic Presence in the next room"**

This was a bit weird. Bri? Basara? We had been fighting fallen angels this entire time, not demons. What could it be? We may need to leave...

" **It's stationary"** VEGA told me. It put my mind at ease for the moment. I moved into the next room to figure out just what VEGA was talking about.

The door slid up and within the room there was a red hue. In the center of the room floating on a table was a peculiar looking weapon? It appeared to be made out of some sort of demon. It was red and had bones built around the barrel. The back of it had a pentagram on it. I lifted the weapon off of the table. I immediately felt light-headed. This was weird. I held this new weapon with one hand and looked around for some sort of instruction manual.

 _ **"The UNMAKER"**_ is what the table card said. I pressed my hand against a nearby computer and VEGA downloaded all the Data pertaining to this weapon that he could find.

 **"The weapon shoots some sort of Laser. Red and demonic obviously. It deals more damage to demonic things. Pure demons are what takes the most damage. Half-demons and impure demons will still take damage but not as much. There is one flaw however Flynn... It feeds on Human souls."**

As VEGA said that I noticed the mark on the side of the weapon. MY MARK. Why was it here?

" **Why would Bri have this if it is that dangerous to demons?"** I thought to myself out loud. And why does it contain my mark.

" **You know Bri is half Fallen angel, right?"** I heard the voice of Faith behind me. It... Well no actually. That may have been part of my memory that went. It all made sense now though. Half fallen angel half Succubus. She was an interesting being but I'm sure that's why god chose her. Angel, Fallen Angel, Demon, and a human. That made far more sense.

I turned around to see two suits of armor that were quite similar to the one I was wearing. This must have been what the girls were looking for. Both suits were quite form fitting, the midsection was open and allowed for ease of movement. The helmet was based on my design. They appeared to be a more updated version of my suit. Newer, however, doesn't always mean better. They fit like a glove and really showed off the girls curves.

" **This is what we came for Flynn"** Hope said. She pulled her helmet off and shook her hair slightly, she moved closer to me and pressed her hand against my visor. **"I have updated your database with Sorano's location."** She leaned in and planted a kiss on my visor. **"We will be in touch soon. Thanks again for your help cutie."** With this. The twins teleported out. I followed them shortly after. I didn't want to stick around and be here win Basara and Bri find out.

* * *

I landed outside of a massive temple. I was deep in the heart of hell. I took a step forward and heard a loud roar. A massive dragon landed in front of me and blocked the entrance to the temple.

The Dragon looked me over. It should know better than to fuck with me.

" **Ahhh the Slayer. Why have you come? Still hunting dragons?"**

" **I need inside this temple. Are you guarding it?"**

" **Maybe... What If I am? Haha"**

I produced the soul cube from my arsenal. It floated in my hand and I looked up into the face of the beast.

" **Move or perish. The choice is yours..."**

This dragon knew the stories. They all did. Dragons were weird like that. They all hated eachother but would go out of their way to help protect their kind. They all knew the story of the Human who had destroyed the two heavenly dragons. The Doom Slayer.

The dragon eyed me for a moment. Possibly contemplating its own death. It then huffed silently and flew off.

I made my way inside. This was the moment of truth. I had to make it to the heart. This looked similar to the temple I was trapped in. I surprisingly knew my way around. I entered into the inner chamber and there it was. A coffin just like the one I had been trapped in. I wasted no time. Sorano I was coming.

My hand was exposed for a moment. I drove a blade into it and then smeared the blood across the lid of the sarcophagus. There was a slight glow and a rumble. It had worked. I inspected the coffin before bringing my fist down on the lid. It cracked slightly, with this I hoisted it off and tossed it aside. Inside was the Angel I was looking for.

I reached in and pulled her lifeless body out of the tomb. I laid her down gently on the ground. A soft green aura formed on my hand as I held her close. She looked beaten and battered. She can't be dead. It was impossible.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment. She looked me over and then paused. An arrow and her bow appeared at her hands. I grabbed ahold of her arms and pinned them down above her head with one hand while the other one continued to heal her.

" **I'm not with them Sorano. They betrayed us. I'm on your side..."**

Sorano frowned. She was visibly in pain and disgust at me. **"I don't need help from a human"** she grunted before her eyes closed. She passed out from the pain.

I heard footsteps; they were growing louder. I really hope that's not who I think it is...

A handgun appeared in my hand and I pointed it at the entrance. I didn't even look up to see had entered the room. I was far too focused on Sorano.

" **Slayer..."** The voice of Gabriel.

I looked up to see Sirzechs, Gabriel and Azazel.

" **You've caused quite a bit of ruckus"** Azazel sasid with a laugh.

I growled, like a dog guarding its precious chewtoy as I clicked the hammer back on the weapon.

" **Easy Slayer. We are just here to help. We are going to help you take care of her. We're going to take her back to heaven and see to it that she recovers."** Gabriel said.

I lifted Sorano up off of the ground. I carried her lifeless body bridal style and stepped towards the group before me. I didn't say a word. I tilted my head back and forth, popping my neck.

We were teleported out to heaven. There were gasps and whispers as we made our way through to the medical wing.


	16. My Cold Dead Hands

The Doom Slayer never left Sorano, not even for a moment. He stayed by her side like a loyal guard dog would. There was even a minor incident with one of the medical angels that came in to see Sorano. The Slayer didn't like the way he took care of her. He pulled a handgun on him.

" **Get out!"**

" **Slayer!"** Gabriel said trying to calm him down.

" **No! Get out now"** The Slayer ordered. That particular medical angel was not seen again.

Shortly after Sorano came through. Her eyes fluttered open.

" **Slayer... I didn't need help. Especially not from a human like you."** She said. This was their relationship. The two would shit talk each other.

" **Bullshit sweetheart. Besides. I know you missed me."**

Sorano chuckled softly from within her bed. She leaned forward and looked into the visor of the Doom Slayer. He pulled his helmet off and their eyes met. She could see it.

" **Glad to have you back to your old self Flynn."**

A name very rarely used for him. He was known as the Doom Slayer. Very few were allowed to call him by his name. It was a rarity as previously stated. But this time it was justified because as we all know these two go way back.

This group of people began discussing serious matters however. The Doom Slayer. The Mage and Archer Sorano, Gabriel, Azazel, and Sirzechs.

The topic of the terrorists quickly became the main point of interest. The discussion took off but was quickly halted by the door at the entrance to the room.

" **Flynn Flynn Flynn..."** This however did not come from Sorano. The door had been thrown open and none other than Brianna was standing propped up against the doorway. She wore a smug look on her face.

Before the other three could fully react, they were frozen. Their eyes could move. It was more of a paralysis magic keeping them at bay. Flynn and Sorano however were left unfrozen.

" **You've been a very busy boy Flynn."** Bri said with a laugh as she moved forward into the room. **"Now I know what you're thinking. I didn't kill anyone on my way in here. I should have but I didn't just for you sweetie"** With that last word she booped Flynn's nose with her finger.

" **Why are you here?"** Flynn question.

" **Well I'm not here to fight if that's what you're asking."** Bri giggled. **"Can't a girl just have a nice conversation with an old friend and her ex-boyfriend."** Brianna shrugged and slipped around Flynns back. She slid a finger up his spine and the Doom Slayer actually flinched. He shivered slightly at her touch. This was his sweet spot and Bri knew exactly what buttons to press to make him tick. Gabriel, Azazel and Sirzechs were in shock at this display.

" **It's also good to see you as well Sorano. Hope the tomb kept you in great shape"** Bri stuck out her tongue and laughed. **"Listen you two. I want you to know you can't kill me and Basara. That is a given. Just thought I would remind you. I also made your armor Flynn. So, if you try to fight us. You will be at a massive disadvantage..."** Bri moved in front of Flynn once again and looked into his eyes. She had a huge grin on her face. **"So, I came here to offer a proposition. If you two would like. We will toss this little incident under the rug and we can all go about starting the next great war! That's what we do after all. That's why god chose us. We were chosen to..."**

Flynn clamped his hand across her mouth and shut her up. He had one hand resting on her shoulder and the other across her mouth as he spoke.

" **I am going to hunt you to the ends of the universe. I WILL kill you and Basara. I will RIP the heavens open; I will wage a one-man war on all three factions if that's what it takes to put you and him six feet under."** Flynn leaned in, staring into Bri's eyes as he planted a kiss on the back of his hand and then winked at her.

Brianna frowns slightly as she pulled Flynn's hands from her body. **"That's the man I fell in love with. I'm glad you're back... It's a shame how things turned out."** Brianna began to tear up. This was sending Flynn mixed emotions... She had cheated on him? What the hell was she talking about? VEGA?! AM I MISSING SOMETHING? VEGA didn't answer Flynn.

Bri wrapped her arms around Flynns neck and leaned in and kissed him. It was shocking and Flynns mind was in shambles. Was that part of her plan?

Flynn felt a sharp pain in his stomach as the two separated from their 'kiss'. He looked down to see a familiar red blade now coated with his blood. He looked up to see Bri still frowning at him. She licked his cheek quickly, the one with the scar, before she spoke.

" **That's for wrecking my lab..."** She turned and began to walk slowly from the building, she did that thing with her hips, knowing Flynn would be watching her ass. He clutched his wound, also knowing what would be following the stabbing.

" **Quickly, before I go. When I find those two girls, I AM going to kill them. The Unmaker is still in testing. I highly doubt it will work on Basara as well. It will more likely kill you before it even damages him..."** Bri stopped in the doorway and looked back at Flynn. A few tears streaming down her cheek. **"It didn't have to be this way Flynn... But you always took the hard route... Consider this a declaration of war. We won't be holding back anymore."** With this she left and the Paralysis was relaxed on the other three.

Gabriel called for a search of the perimeter but nothing had come up. Brianna was gone. Flynn was light headed. He slid down onto the floor. One hand on the ground and the other on his wound. Bri had not been lying. The armor receded exactly where she stabbed him. This was also how she had teased him as well. There had been no damage to the suit, it just moved out of the way. She knew exactly how to get through his defenses.

After the commotion died down the group talked once again about the possibilities of killing those two. They tossed around ideas before finally Sirzechs finally spoke up. There is an ancient weapon that drains life force. It is believed to have been lost with time however. The Last people known to use it were the vampires. He said. It is believed to have been lost during the infighting that split the vampire world in two. This gave the Devil King an Idea. Go to visit Gasper. I believe he has connections. Flynn nodded.

" **I'll come with you"** Sorano spoke up. Flynn immediately shot her down. **"No, you will need your strength for what lies ahead."** She knew it was useless to try and argue with the Slayer so with that He left.

* * *

" **I'm not sending Gasper with you. You have been doing reckless things for the last few days and quite frankly I don't trust you with him. You showed no care for him when I sent him home the last time. How should I know you would take care of him now?"**

Rias was upset. She was attempting to hold her own (verbally) against Flynn. They were in the kitchen and had been going at it for almost twenty minutes now. All of the ORC had made their way to the kitchen at this point. They just watched as the battle of leaders went on. Every once in a while, one of them would point at Gasper who would squeak and flinch.

" **Alright listen. This is how it's going to go. I'm done playing games. This is going to go one of two ways."**

Flynn began. **"You send him with me and he can be my negotiator..."** A familiar looking double barrel shotgun appeared in Flynn's hands. He set it on the kitchen table and tapped the side of it. **"Or this will be my negotiator!"**

There were wide eyes and a few gasps as Flynn spoke. Before rias could respond a small portal opened up next to Flynn.

A beautiful angel stepped out next to him. She had snowy white hair and was now in her battle uniform. It was somewhat similar to Flynns own praetor suit but not quite, it was as if it was made by Brianna as well. Brianna had laid the foundation for it, but it had not actually been created by her. This was of course, Sorano.

" **Flynn Flynn, as ruthless as ever I see"** She said with a laugh.

The rest of the ORC was in shock as well. This was the legendary Angel Sorano. There was half of basically the four horsemen of the apocalypse standing in their kitchen right now. At times they seemed to forget who exactly Flynn was. He had grown to be more a friend rather than a legend. This however was one of the moments that put him back into perspective for them.

" **I told you to sta-"** Flynn began but was quickly cut off by Sorano.

" **I don't take orders from a human Flynn; you should remember that. Also, that's not how you talk to a lady. Put that away"** Sorano grabbed the Slayers shotgun off the table and handed it to him. It disappeared and the Slayer crossed his arms, his visor was on but he was no doubt pissed.

" **Listen sweetie. I will take care of hmm. What was your name doll?"** Sorano asked the vampire boy, who had relaxed just a bit now. **"G-Gasper"** Sorano smiled at him and then turned her attention to Rias once again.

" **Gasper, I won't let anything happen to him. You have my word."** Sorano paused for a moment, Rias was still a bit unsure, this was evident by the look on her face. So Sorano decided to drive it home, if not for her, for Gasper.

" **You do know what happened the last time don't you?"** Sorano asked. There was silence. They had no idea that Flynn had been there before. They were also now a bit alarmed because clearly it must have been something serious for it to be brought up again. Well that was partially a lie. Gaspers eyes went wide.

" **Sorano!"** Flynn brought his fist down on the dining room table. **"Don't!"**

The angel never took her eyes off of Gasper. The look on his face said it all. She raised a single finger towards the Doom Slayer and then continued to speak. Clearly she had a plan.

" **You know what happened, Don't you Gasper?"**

The attention was now on Gasper. Something he didn't much care for. He started to shake, a bit more than he already was.

" **Tell them Gasper..."**

" **They bit him. Vampires can't help themselves when it comes to human blood. Two bit him. One overindulged on his blood and died right there. The other pulled away. He slaughtered hundreds before the Slayers blood wore off enough for him to be killed."**

Flynn shook his head slowly. **"A mistake I'm not willing to make again..."**

" **I'll go with you!"** Gasper said as he stood up. One of the most confident things anyone had ever seen him do. He no doubt had people he wanted to protect.

" **Good."** Sorano spoke, she turned to Rias who nodded reluctantly. With this the three prepared to leave. Before they did however. Irina bowed before Sorano.

" **May I come with you! It would be a real honor to tag along!"** she said

Sorano giggled softly and nodded **"Of course"** She said.

With this the group of four set out to the destination spoken by Gasper.

* * *

We landed in front of a giant castle. It was snowing. How peculiar. It was the middle of summer... Well at least on earth it was. Something immediately began to gnaw at me. I stopped and looked around. Snow as far as I could see. I saw the trees coated in it. Something was wrong. I heard voices. Screams from long ago.

Everyone else had begun to move forward except for me. They paused and turned back to look at me. Sorano laughed and smiled at me. **"Are you coming Flynn? Don't get cold feet now!"**

" **Something is wrong"** a voice spoke from within the mess that was my brain right now. It was VEGA.

The world became a misty haze before me. I saw soldiers before me. They were adorned in a green uniform. **"Flynn!"** One of the soldiers grabbed my shoulder and then turned to point off in the distance. He was a bit hazy almost as if he were a ghost. **"THE GERMANS!"** He yelled. **"They are coming up the ridge! Let them have it!"**

I looked down to my hands. I saw it. I was adorned in the same uniform. I was holding a m1 Garand. The sounds of war. They haunted me. Artillery fire. Tank engines. The ping of rifles running out of ammo. Machine guns.

I raised my rifle and prepared to fire. I would not let them have the ridge. They could pry it from my cold dead hands!

" **I have locked his armor. He will not harm anyone. I will release him when he is right in mind. You go on ahead."** The words of a robot I heard... Who? Was this some sort of Sci Fi movie? These were the last words I heard as I prepared to defend the Ridge with my life.

* * *

It was supposed to be a quiet front. The Germans were not supposed to be anywhere near here. I had faught them all across Europe. I had landed on the beach of Normandy on June 6th 1944 as a part of Operation Overlord. We trudged up the beach and took the fight to them. I had miraculously survived. I've collected my fair share of enemy dog tags. I have seen things I will never forget. That beach... Oh that beach. I like to not think about that. A good soldier doesn't think of his enemy as a fellow human being. He thinks of them as a target. As an obstacle to overcome. As a demon. The moment you stop and think. That is the moment you die.

It was now December 16th 1944 I was stationed at Lanzerath ridge. We had word that there were Germans in the area. I was sitting in my fox hole and soon enough we saw them. Luitenant Bouck had tried to call in artillery but they told us we must be seeing things. We were in fact. There were Krauts, and a hell of a lot of them too!

We were informed later before the fight began that we must 'Hold at all costs!' Something no man wants to hear. A group of hundreds of soldiers were walking a parallel to our position. We all picked a man and held our fire until given the order to take them out.

Two females ran up to the soldiers as they marched... They must have told them where we were. The Germans dove for the ditches after that.

" **Open Fire!"** Bouck yells. The battle was on.

Germans rushed our positions. We held them steady though. These soldiers were in a rush and did not care how many men they lost. They just kept pushing. The hours ticked on. The germans just kept coming. We cut them down for five hours straight. I finally had a second to relax. We all gathered our supplies and waited for the next wave. We didn't have to wait long.

The second wave hit. They were using grenades now. Intent on taking over our position. We continued to hold them however. We had only suffered two casualties while the ridge was littered with German corpses.

A small third wave pushed us. We slaughtered them and they quickly regrouped. Before the next wave hit. We tried to radio headquarters but the phone was shot right out of our commanders' hands. We were running dangerously low on ammunition at this point.

Finally we are overrun on the fourth wave.

" **Come out! Hands up!"** The Germans order as they seize foxholes one at a time. They lined us up firing squad as a German officer approached.

"Where are the rest of them?" the Officer asked.

"What you see is what you got..." Lt Bouck spoke up.

We had held them off for 15 hours. We were all exhausted at this point from the fighting.

The German looked at us and frowned.

"I am sorry" He said in his German accent.

"We are ordered not to take prisoners..."

Our platoon looked to one another. I wouldn't of had it any other way.

The commander nodded and the bullets ripped us to shreds.

I laid there in the snow, a puddle of my own blood. My heart stopped.

My vision changed. I was in a large open room. A glowing white creature before me. It appeared to be some sort of angel. She was adorned in heavenly robes and a golden chest plate across well you guess it, her chest. Her tits were also enormous. Not that I was staring.

" **Flynn. You have done well... Come, stand up. We have much to talk about."**

* * *

AN: Alright I apologize for the wait. I was trying to get historical accuracy on this one. ( and its still fucked up) I researched WWI because I didn't want to put him in WWII like Kane. I really really didn't want to do that but here we are. SO I hope this is alright for a backstory. anyway more soon, stay tuned.


	17. a little WHITE lie

A little WHITE lie

* * *

A massive offensive was launched shortly after Sorano arrived at the castle. Irina was called back to the heavens to help defend against it and Gasper left shortly after to assist Rias. There was a massive strike against Heaven and the Underworld. Forces were pulled from all over to help defend against the humongous force. The sheer number of devils, fallen angels and demons was insane. Sorano concluded her trip with the vampires but the trip had ultimately been fruitless.

* * *

The ORC had been called in to help fight against the invasion in hell. The invaders had stormed across underworld cities and slain innocent devils. These young devils were fighting not only for their life but also for the lives of the innocent.

" **There are too many of them!"** Xenovia cried out. She, along with the majority of the ORC, had been surrounded. There were just too many for them to deal with.

A massive red aura surrounded the demons around the ORC. The beasts clutched their throats and collapsed. Out of the aura stepped Sirzechs. He however was not alone. Lady Leviathan was there as well. They joined the fight. Their sheer ability was making quick work of many of the traitors and beasts however there was still too many to deal with.

They had successfully set up a line of defense, guarding the central area of the city they were in and helping innocent people escape as best they could. The battle raged on for a while. Reports coming in from all over of this attack.

Suddenly a white portal opened up behind the defense line and out stepped Sorano.

Sirzechs chuckled and smiled at the angel while the others continued to fight.

" **An angel coming to help demons? What a strange time we live in haha"** He said.

Sorano rolled her eyes. **"The attack on heaven was quickly shut down. The portals were closed and they retreated. They stood no chance because of the immense light energy up there. From what we have gathered the remaining troops have been diverted and rerouted to other locations."**

Sorano raised her bow. A red arrow forming and flying through the air, slaying a demon that was attempting to interrupt their conversation.

The Devil King opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Rias who had just noticed Sorano's arrival.

" **Hey Sorano. Thanks for bringing Gasper back... Where's the Doom Slayer? We could really use his help."** She said, having not heard the previous conversation.

Sorano looked back and forth between the two, both were eager for the answer. She let out a laugh.

" **Who do you think is defending Earth?"**

Their eyes went wide. They were in fact not aware that there had been an invasion of Earth.

* * *

A lone warrior stood in his own personal hell. Well I suppose you could say that; some would also say this was a paradise for this particular warrior. The Doom marine was coated in blood and guts, not an abnormal site. But this was his homeland. Earth. These beasts had invaded and slain the innocent. The Doom Slayer would not have that. He would not stand for that. He had already been at full power, blade and cannon out so he could protect these people. His people. Brianna and Basara would pay for what they had done.

Visions of his past fluttering in his eyes as he did what he did best. Slaying demons.

As the Slayer faught a familiar voice reached out to him.

" **Hello Flynn...**

 **If you are hearing this right now then you must be in deep trouble. I have VEGA programmed to play this message when something massive happens and certain people need to be dealt with.**

 **You remember where this all started don't you Flynn? That is where you must go. That is where what you seek is waiting for you."**

Doom Marine swayed mentally from one world to another. In this world he was murdering demons, in the other Nazi's. They would all die just the same.

The end was in sight. Our "hero" could see the massive portal with the traitors pouring through. He was successfully holding them back. He just hoped this would be enough.

Chaingun in hand, the barrels rotated and bullets flew. The Marine tanked a fireball with a minor grunt and unleashed lead as he marched on the portal. He would close it, with his hands if need be.

" **Slayer!"**

Another voice called out to him. One he was not used to. He figured it was just more hallucinations. The Warrior arrived at the entrance to the portal. Stepping over bodies as he reached out to the edges of the massive portal. Glowing red wires shot from his hands and connected to the edges of the portal. A grunt was heard as he pulled the opening to a close. More beings attempted to cross and attack the Slayer from the other side but were met with flames from the cannon on his shoulder.

At last the portal was closed.

" **Friend of Sirzechs"** A commanding voice said as the Slayer finally turned around. The marine wasn't really acknowledging him, He had other things on his mind but that's what this particular Devil figured.

" **Thank you for closing this portal. This was the last one that was opened and by far the largest. The others have all been taken care of. We have started the mass mind wipe. Once again we are forever grateful for what you have done"**

The Marines chest rose and fell slowly. He tilted his head slightly then gave a slight nod. Flynn had other priorities to take of. He didn't have time to stay and 'play' with Ajuka Beelzebub. A portal was opened and the warrior left.

* * *

" **Where it all began... "** I whispered to myself as I landed out of my portal. This could be the only place.

Omaha Beach, Normandy France.

Things have changed...

Times have changed...

My hands began to twitch. My body shivered. My vision blurred. The worldly shifts were harder than ever. I could see mountains of bodies and a grey murky sky. I was being taken back to 1944.

" **VEGA"** I gasped.

" **Administering muscle relaxers. Deep breaths Flynn"**

A brief hiss was heard inside of the suit and my twitching slowed to a stop. I found myself on my hands and knees. I was clutching the sand in a death grip. If it had a respiratory system it would have shut down from the force of my grip.

" **OOoo where were these guns when you raided that base with us?"**

The voice of hope invaded my ears. I looked up to find the two twins standing before me. Hope, the pink haired girl, grabbed my bicep and gave it a squeeze just before the two helped me to my feet.

" **It must finally be time... Listen Flynn there's a lot of information you are about to receive"** Faith said.

" **If you tell me the condom broke, I'm going to kill both of you"** I grunted

Hope busted out laughing and I even got a small chuckle from Faith.

" **Glad to see you still have a sense of humor. You must not be seriously injured"** Faith said. As she spoke the beach head before me transformed. It was as if someone was ripping a curtain down before my eyes. There was a futuristic door that appeared to lead underground to some sort of facility.

The girls each grabbed an arm and helped me inside the facility. As we entered into the first chamber we were sprayed down with a mist, effectively cleaning us of blood, dirt etc. At this point I no longer needed their help to walk but that didn't stop them from clinging to me. Must have given them some sort of satisfaction to hold onto my arms.

I was led through some corridors into a massive control room. Monitors hung all over the wall. And there was a huge console with a million different buttons.

" **Please Flynn take a seat."** Faith said.

There were conveniently three chairs inside of this room. Two in front of the controls and one just in the center like some sort of captain's chair. I took a seat in the captain's chair while the other two sat down in front of the controls. They both turned to face me. They reached up and placed a hand against their helmets. They disappeared and I followed in suit. That generally means this is a safe place. I mean I assumed it was at least, since I had no idea it was here. I couldn't even detect it when I landed.

" **Alright Flynn let's begin... So, we weren't entirely truthful when we told you we knew where Sorano was at when we first met. But, however, we knew where to obtain that information. We knew we needed your help to get in and out successfully. So of course, we convinced you to help us raid that base. That's where we found out and also found theses suits. We had been monitoring the base for a while and knew what we would find inside."**

Faith began this story as Hope spun slightly in her chair.

" **Now the big one. Do you see these people on the screen?"** Faith began clicking on the console, as she did this the screens would zoom in on certain people, men and women. I could see the Gremory mansion along with other high-level devil areas, there were a few high-level areas in heaven and even a select few on earth. These people appeared to be body guards, servants and or just normal people. There wasn't anything remotely special about any of them.

" **Okay? Go on?"** I said. Clearly not grasping what they were trying to convey to me.

" **These are your soldiers Flynn. God entrusted these people to you before he passed. We are your generals and these are your soldiers. We haven't come to you before this because we weren't sure if you were ready for us. We were instructed to remain secretive until the time was right. Nobody knows we exist"**

" **But now that you came to us, we know that now is the perfect time!"** Hope joined in as she moved from her seat and took a new one in my lap. She wrapped an arm around my neck and kissed my cheek.

" **Okay? … So, God entrusted me with a bunch of just random people to be my soldiers? And two crazy yet attractive twins to be my generals?"** As I said attractive, I playfully jabbed at Hope's sides, causing her to squirm and squeak.

Faith rolled her eyes and pressed down on a button as she spoke. **"Hey Brandon. The Doom Slayer has arrived. Would you mind showing us your suit?"**

The screens zoomed in on a certain person. This person hand light brown hair and hazel eyes. He appeared to be a servant of Sirzechs the Devil King, and a very high up and well trusted one at that. I had seen him a few times while I was at the mansion, but he was nothing special. Just a face, nothing more

" **Right away Mistress"**

I raised an eyebrow at Faith as this man stopped what he was doing immediately and went to the nearest restroom. He locked the door and his eyes began to glow white. This man was engulfed in a white armor. It appeared to be similar in make to mine yet it's own unique thing. The armor was Knight-like in design. The eyes and chest had select areas that glowed a magnificent white with a hint of blue. It was once again obvious it was similar to my own praetor suit. I noticed a strange marking, similar to the one that was burned upon me long ago.

守

This gentleman bowed. I'm assuming he could see us from inside the suit. **"It's an honor to serve you Doom Slayer"** He spoke

" **Thanks Brandon! That's all for now"**

With this Faith clicked off the screen and it returned to its default state. Before I could ask anything else, she spoke one again, seemingly answering my question before I could ask it.

" **These warriors we're granted almost the same powers as you Slayer. They aren't quite as powerful but they can hold their own in a fight"**

" **That's great and all... But where were they when Earth was invaded?"** There was anger in my voice. I clenched my fists together and scowled at the duo.

Hope gave a slight laugh as she ran her fingers through my hair. **"Who do you think closed the other portals? We closed three of them. You closed one. And Ajuka also closed one. There were minimal casualties as well. We figured this would be something you cared about sweetie"**

I relaxed slightly... Minimal casualties? I guess I could live with that.

Hope looked at me with a big smirk. **"How about a thank you kiss?"** She said as she made ducklips.

I rolled my eyes. I took her hand in my own and looked up into her eyes. **"Thank you"** I said as sarcastically as I could and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. This caused her to flush a slight shade of red. **"I didn't actually expect you to."** she said.

Faith crossed her arms and frowned. **"Wheres mine?"** She said jokingly. **"I'll get you something better"** I said with a wink. She laughed while Hope pouted.

" **Anyway there's one last thing we have to take care of."** Faith said. She tossed something at me.

I caught it and immediately began looking at it.

" **We were instructed to give this to you when you arrived. God told us you would know what to do with it."** Faith said as I inspected the item.

It appeared to be some kind of handle. A vertical one, almost like the handle to a sword. It felt good in my hands and had some strange markings and symbols on it. The tip of it began to glow a faint red. I don't know how but I knew exactly what I had to do with it.

* * *

The invading army had been pushed back into a field and away from the cities of the underworld. A massive battle was taking place. For now, the innocent had been protected and it was coming down to an enormous fight. There were huge casualties on both sides. Suddenly amidst the skirmish, there was a bright flash of green light. After the flash there was a giant gap in between the armies. In the center of the gap there stood a single warrior. A BFG shot had been fired. That much was clear but in firing the weapon he had taken out a massive number of both sides. The Slayer didn't care who he killed so long as he got to Brianna and Basara.

Simultaneously portals opened around this warrior and the rest of the fighting stopped. A snowy white portal opened next to the Slayer and two hellish portals opened across from him. The four met for the first time in a very long time.

THE FOUR HORSEMEN

There were gasps and the armies around the group remained stationary. None dared to move at the site of these legendary warriors. The group stared at each other. Glowing red eyes ablaze with rage. They stood for a moment. Looking at one another, not speaking for quite some time. Brianna finally smiled and a very few brief words were exchanged between the four but it was not heard by the onlookers. They could only see mouths moving.

Brianna moved over to the Slayer. She looked into his visor with a small yet seductive smile. She spoke once again but only those four could hear. She then bit her lip provocatively and awaited the Slayers response.

In an instant, a loud slap was heard. The echo could be heard across the battlefield. The Slayer had phased out of his armor and backhanded the girl. It was the most brutal backhand he could muster. Had She not been who she was her head would have come clean off. Her mouth was open in shock. She had clearly not expected that. She slowly turned her head back to look at the Slayer. He was fuming with rage, a visible aura of his anger and hatred radiated off of him. He stood in his combat boots and pants. And a torn white undershirt. With this exchange, the battle began.

* * *

sorry for the delay on this and the other story. there was a death in the family and I have been busy with that. Hope this was worth the wait


	18. Rosetta Stoned

" **Hey Flynn"** the voice of a certain girl woke me from my trance. I had become rather accustomed to it since she preferred to spend quite a bit of her time with me. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the blue haired female.

We were seated on the couch. She always loved to cuddle me while we watched a show or sometimes even a movie.

" **What do you think our child should be named?"** the devil asked. This was a recurring thing she would bring up. I had already had this conversation with her already, about how I wasn't 'In the market' for a woman at this moment. Honestly, I wasn't sure I would ever be again. I would like to hope that at some point I can settle down. That all this fighting will end and we will finally reach peace. Haha. Yeah right. I know better than that. I still like to dream though. Having a woman would be nice. I suppose that's why I've been selfish with Xenovia. Sure she's a devil and can be a nuisance at times, but It's someone I can hold on and love when I need to express those emotions. Even though I don't usually express them.

I had become more in touch with conveying feelings since the training with Sirzechs and Azazel. This was after the incident at the party. Also, Xenovia didn't know about the whole Serafall thing... That wasn't planned but the alcohol started talking... Anyway, Xenovia didn't know and I planned to keep it that way.

" **Are we on this again?"** I asked as she snuggled into my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up into my eyes.

" **I'm thinking Raphael"** Xenovia continued as she pretended to have not heard me.

" **Ah, very angelic..."** I said. I was used to just giving generic and vague responses. Sometimes I would add a bit more to them but not usually.

" **We may have to spell it differently if it's a girl!"** The devil girl giggled. She was one peculiar thing indeed. Turning into a demon after being an angel. I guess you could think of her as a traitor. It was just interesting for me to think about. I guess that's why I took a certain liking to her. She wasn't the only who was 'interested' in me in that way. Akeno and Rossweisse were as well. But it was a well-known thing that I was basically Xenovia's property so to say.

* * *

How dare she say such things. I will not repeat what Bri had said to me. Her coy smile. She would get what was coming to her. Her and Basara both would feel my wrath. Basara pushed my ex-girlfriend aside and brought his ax down on me.

I countered with my sword. A massive clang was heard as the fight began. I would take on Basara and Sorano was already doing battle with Bri.

The demon leapt backward and grabbed something off of his belt. One of glowing green skulls that I was all too familiar with. He clicked it and it beeped softly. As it flew through the air and landed at my feet. I prepared for it. I was in no mood to deal with the toxic gas that would emit from it.

A puff of green smoke surrounded me. It was acidic. Burned my nose and down my throat. It ate away at my skin. My healing factor would help quite a bit. This would not kill me and Basara knew that. He was just toying with me. He was still not taking this as serious. Neither of them were. They didn't understand just exactly how much deep shit they were in.

I would end this quickly just to prove my point.

I pulled out the handle. I glowed a vibrant red. I jammed it into the side of my chainsaw and the machine roared to life. The blade glowing a magnificent red. Even brighter than our legendary weapons. I smiled. This would be it. All those innocent lives taken. Those people who had no stake in this fight. They would be avenged. Blood would be spilled and gods so to say... would die.

I stepped out of the gas. Basara had a smug look on his face as he stared at my newly 'upgraded' chainsaw.

" **Ha! Nice trick"** He said with a genuine laugh.

Smug bastard.

I began to walk towards him, revving the chainsaw.

" **Oh? You're approaching me?"** He asked as I edged closer to him. He pulled out his weapon and smirked.

" **I can't chainsaw the shit out of you without getting closer"** I said.

The demon rolled his eyes.

He swung his blade to attempt to block my attack. Now in a normal circumstance. This would have worked but...

The chainsaw cut straight through. The blade of his ax shattered and sparked as the chainsaw ripped through it. He had not been paying attention so I took this opportunity to make my point.

I cut in an 's' fashion. Slicing first through the handle of the ax and then swing back to take Basara's hand with me.

The realization finally hit him. He didn't yell. He wasn't like that. He just stood there, staring down at his now missing hand. He slowly looked up at me.

" **How?"** He asked, immediately realizing that no amount of regeneration factor was going to fix that arm now.

I took this moment of weakness to once again put Basara in his place. Bringing down the chainsaw on his other shoulder and separating his arm from his body with a single swift movement.

This time he let out a growl. He dropped to his knees and turned to face the girls who were duking it out.

I removed the handle from the chainsaw and placed a hand on Basara's shoulder.

" **BRIANNA GET OUT OF HERE"**

" **Shhh Shhh"** I placed a hand over his mouth and looked deep into his eyes. His emotionless glowing red eyes.

" **Goodbye old friend"**

I jammed the handle into the demon's chest. He convulsed as red static covered his body. As quick as it started it stopped. Basara, one of the four horsemen, slumped over dead. The fire in his eyes faded as he hit the ground.

A soft 'Ooo' escaped the crowd around us.

I turned my attention to the other one. The half demon, half fallen angel monstrosity.

My ex-girlfriend I suppose.

My emotions were running wild. They come and go. Memories come and go. I guess people come and go also. This problem with my brain started after the incident. The events of the last few hours have made it even worse. At least HE hasn't started showing up yet. HE cannot be reasoned with. HE speaks nonsense. LIES. HE is the worst enemy I have ever faced.

I snapped back to reality. Bri had tried to teleport out. The red wires shot from my arms like previously. I yanked as hard as I could and the portal was closed. Bri sighed and turned to face me as I marched on her.

" **Flynn let's be reasonable he-"**

A swift blow to the gut took the wind out of her sail. I tried to follow up with a second one but it was blocked. There was a very brief scuffle that ended up in a lockup.

I found myself with Bri's whip around my throat and her blade in my side. We were inches from one another. I had my hand on her wrist and the other one on the whip.

" **Let me speak Flynn"** Bri pleaded.

" **I think you've said enough"** I said sourly.

" **No Flynn... my beloved... You don't understand I never wanted it to come to this... We... It's complicated, very complicated. Peace was never an option Flynn. It's not who we are. With us existing we cannot have peace. We wanted you to see that. To understand but you just wouldn't."**

I rolled my eyes. I was in no mood to be reasoned with. I opened my mouth to say something but Brianna kept talking

" **You slaughtered countless beings. It's almost like it wasn't even you after the accident. You weren't the man I fell in love with anymore. I've seen bits and pieces of you come back. A small spark of the man you used to be."**

" **Brianna"**

Tears streamed down the demon's face. She looked into my eyes as if she was searching for something.

The old me.

" **Flynn..."** She leaned in and planted a kiss on my mouth. Before speaking these next words.

Words that still haunt me wherever I walk

" _ **If I can't have you...**_

 _ **Then no one can"**_

* * *

Sorano watched in horror as Bri drove her dagger up under Flynn's jaw. It penetrated the roof of his mouth and his arms went limp by his side. Blood oozed out of the Slayers mouth as he semi - ragdolled

She heard a few gasps off in the distance. Lady leviathan, Sirzechs, and Azazal had arrived to the front just in time to witness the blow

Brianna removed the dagger as Flynn's eyes malfunctioned. They sparked quite a bit while changing colors before finally glowing an ominous grey.

Sorano immediately turned to the leaders.

" **Get your troops out of here! RIGHT NOW! We've won it's over. She has sealed her fate."**

The three looked at the angel quite confused.

" **If you don't leave right now, he will slaughter you all!"**

The seriousness of her tone said it all. The three dispersed their respective armies and all that was left was Flynn. Brianna and her army.

* * *

" **Hahaha Flynn my boy! Long time no see! Man is it good to be back"**

HE appeared behind Brianna. I should have known it was inevitable. HE placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at me, as he released another one of his evil laughs.

" **No no no no God DAMN it BRI!"** she must have known she wasn't going to win. Maybe she was just being selfish.

" **She chose her path Flynn. Now kill her!"** HE spoke. He moved his gnarled and destroyed fingers to her face. **"Just look at her pretty face! She's ASKING to be murdered Flynn. You're going to kill her aren't you?"**

" **Of course I am..."**

" **Good haha I'm glad you remember how this works. Now do it Flynn! Gut her like a pig"**

In an instant I was on her. Glowing red handle in hand. I jammed it into her chest. There was once again a quick spark of electricity and she dropped like a fly. I looked back and forth between the bodies of my two friends. Well a friend and my lover. I waved a hand and their bodies disappeared into my 'void'. I would bury them. I was no monster. Despite what HE wants to believe.

" **Good boy Flynn. Oh no! What's this. They're trying to escape!"**

HE pointed out to the masses and sure enough, there were a few portals of people trying to escape.

I would not have that.

I raised my arms slowly. And a giant red box surrounded us. A cage if you will. Locking them in here with me. I would not rest until they were all dead.

HE stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. HE had a smile plastered on his face. The biggest shit-eating grin I had ever seen.

It was horrible, like looking in a mirror. HE wore my armor the visor was completely ripped out and I could see his decaying face. He was a walking corpse. His eyes glowed a bright white. His chest plate had been ripped out and his innards were exposed. A thigh had been gnarled all the way to the bone, along with a forearm and shoulder.

He was a zombified version of me.

" **You are a monster."** I spoke but this only made HIM laugh

" **I'm no monster Flynn. I'm you! You are the Monster Flynn. After all that's why they call me. KINDRED."**

" **Now que the music VEGA. We all know how this goes! In OUR ravenous hatred we found no peace!"**

With this a melody started to play. Emitting out of Kindreds very being.

" **Come on Flynn you know the words!"** Kindred yelled as he started the Slaughter.

" **Overwhelmed as one would be, placed in my position.**  
 **Such a heavy burden now to be the one.**  
 **Born to bear and bring to all the details of our ending**  
 **To write it down for all the world to see."** HE sang. My verse was coming up and I must sing. If I did not, he would never leave. He would just restart until I got it right.

 **"But I forgot my pen,**  
 **Shit the bed again,**  
 **Typical."** I sang my part then it turned into an unholy duet.

 **"Strapped down my bed.**  
 **Feet cold and eyes red.**  
 **I'm out my head.**  
 **Am I alive, am I dead?**  
 **Sunkist and Sudafed,**  
 **Gyroscopes and infrared.**  
 **Won't help, brain dead.**  
 **Can't remember what they said.**  
 **God damn. Shit the bed!"**

With this the army fell. Every last being inside my cage bit the dust.

* * *

The ORC along with Sirzechs, Azazel and Serafall were all at the Gremory palace. The ORC was sitting in a living space. All lounging on couches as the leaders spoke with Sorano.

" **We may have a serious problem on our hands. I hope not but he may not stop."**

" **Sorano... We still don't understand what's going on entirely."** Sirzechs said.

" **The Slayer has one weakness... well if you could even call it that. If he takes damage to the brain it affects his personality and his memories. He turns into a killing machine. There's no stopping him... The time he Slaughtered countless devils. That was because of a blow to the head. He isn't inherently like that like some would believe. He has a sense of humor. Or atleast he had one. Certain traits like these come and go. Sometimes his memories and feeling return. Sometimes they do not."**

With all this information to take in the others were silent. As they were the newcast of the recent events could be heard from the living space the ORC was occupying.

A portal opened up at the front of the room and the Slayer stepped out. His shoulder was dislocated and he was coated in blood.

" **Oh my goodness"** serafall along with the others rushed over to him.

" **I don't think this is a good idea Flynn. You are in no state to be here."** The robotic voice of VEGA coming through the suit.

As this went on. The ORC looked on but something caught their attention on the television.

" **On this episode of DMZ! Does Lady Leviathan have a new boo? And is it the DOOM SLAYER? We have leaked photos of the two together at a party. OOoo and he seems to be putting the moves on her!"**

Xenovia's eyes went wide. She bit her lip as it quivered. Irina and Asia (along with everyone else) immediately knew what was going on. Xenovia stood up. Trying to hold back tears but it was no use. She began to cry, she ran out of the area and stopped in the doorway to look at Flynn.

In that moment, quite an unlucky moment for her. She saw Serafall and Flynn. Serafall had her hand on his visor and was looking up at him. From Xenovia's angle she couldn't see what had happened to Flynn's shoulder. The tears came harder and she ran out of the room. Irina and Asia chased after her.

Flynn tilted his head, he had not heard what was going on and honestly he was in his own little world. The Slayer placed his hand on a table and popped his shoulder back into place. He then looked Sorano over slowly.

" **He wanted to make sure you were alright Sorano"** VEGA spoke.

Flynn nodded and then turned to Azazel. Both of his hands raised, palm up. In one there floated the Ax of Basara and in the other the Whip of Brianna. Both of which had been broken.

" **He wants to know if you can fix them"** VEGA said.

Azazel took the pieces from the Slayer. "I'm not quite sure but I will do what I can. Thank you for trusting me with these"

With this, the Slayer opened up a portal and took a step through.

" **Woah wait! Where are you going?"** Serafall asked.

Flynn stopped. VEGA began to speak but was cut off. Flynn reached up and grabbed ahold of his helmet. His movements were very robotic and unhuman.

As his helmet came off he looked at the group of Devils around him. His eyes flickering a dull grey very sporadically before returning to a default orange. It was a very bright orange almost yellow at times but never returning close to the red that they usually were.

Flynn took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak. His words were awkward and somewhat broken.

 **"I'm t-Thirsty..."** He paused and took another deep breath. A slight trickle of blood dripped down the center of his head onto his nose as he spoke the next part.

 **"And I-I've got some F-Friends to bury"**

A single tear slid down his cheek and a droplet of blood splashed on the floor. Flynn tucked the helmet into his side and took his leave through the portal.


	19. Without a Trace

**"Why doesn't he want me?"**

A certain blue haired girl sobbed softly. She had tears streaming down her face. Her two friends Irina and Asia had come to check up on her. She had briefly relayed the story. How Flynn had promised her SHE would be the first one he would look at when he was looking for a partner. Finding out how he had in a sense "cheated" on her. They weren't officially together but it still hurt. Xenovia had always felt like the two were a thing though they were not really. This hurt almost as bad as the first time that Issei had rejected her.

What had he seen in Serafall?

It wasn't her body there's just no way. I have a bigger bust and ass! Maybe her personality? It could be some kind of a popularity thing? It just didn't make any sense to Xenovia.

"It's alright Xenovia you don't need him... You will find someone better" Asia said, trying to comfort her.

* * *

Undisclosed location-  
unknown time.

Presumably somewhere within the underworld

* * *

" **You always did do things the hard way"**

The Slayer stood waist deep in a grave. Shovel in hand and coated in dirt. his helmet rested on a nearby tree stump. He paused what he was doing and turned rather robotically to look at his new "visitor". This was a sacred place. A 'special' place. So, this could only be one person. Well there was a duo of girls it could be, but they knew better than to bother the Slayer when he was in a state like this.

" **Why are you here?"**

As the Slayer spoke his eyes flickered between white and orange before glowing a fierce grey.

" **I came to pay my respects. They were my friends as well..."**

Sorano spoke these words. They appeared to be sincere to the Slayer. His eyes held their gray tone a moment longer before returning to the sporadic flickering that was the norm now.

" **This is a beautiful place Flynn... They would have chosen the same for us... It's a shame it had to be thi-"**

 _CRACK_

The Slayer had snapped the handle of the shovel in two with the might of his grip. His hand twitched and he looked back to Sorano. A haunting glare of rage painted on his face. He climbed out of the grave slowly and looked back over his handywork for a moment.

" **I didn't want this"**

" **Flynn..."**

The slayer waved a hand. Two caskets appeared holding the bodies of his fallen comrades. They floated slowly down into their resting place. Sorano waved a hand and the dirt around the graves moved into place. The Slayer followed by raising his arms slowly, palm up. His eyes flickered furiously. Two gravestones rose up from the ground and a special barrier was placed around the area.

" **Flynn remember we are not in the condition to be using immense power like that"** the voice of VEGA spoke through the helmet.

" **There is actually another reason I came here Flynn..."**

Sorano frowned and crossed her arms slowly. The two met each other's eyes.

" **Do you remember? Are your feelings for me back?"**

Sorano spoke hopefully, she moved closer to the Slayer. She looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes.

" **I do remember but the feelings just aren't there"** Flynn spoke rather coldly.

This was the same as rejection almost for Sorano once again. She bit her lip and faught back tears. **"I had just hoped... The way you came to check and see if I was alright..."** She couldn't hold it any longer and started to cry

" **Please don't do this. You always do this. You know it's not my fault"**

Sorano sobbed for a moment before speaking again. She turned slightly. **"it's not just me Flynn... I know you and Xenovia were intimate. I'm not sure exactly how far you both went but I know there is something there..."** the angel turned to face the Slayer. **"Do you know how much it hurts to watch that? More importantly though. How do you think that makes her feel?"**

" **I don't remember this Xenovia. I don't remember half of the people from Rias's group. I remember Rias and the Dragon. The rest are just mannequins with no emotions or memories. Just bodies."**

" **Am I just a body to you Flynn? Just a hole for you to use whenever you get horny"**

" **You're doing it again. Backing me into a corner. Painting me as the badguy."**

Tears were streaming steadily down Sorano's face as she continued to assault Flynn verbally.

" **Tell me Flynn. What happens when you get tired of me? What happens when heaven does something against the human race? It is written Flynn, their time will come. Will you kill me too? Just like you did Basara and Brianna?"**

Sorano gasped at her words. They just sort of came out. She didn't intend for it to go this far, but it was too late to take it back. Flynn took a deep breath and stared down at the angel. He glared at her. If looks could kill.

" **So I'm the badguy?"** The Slayer smiled and laughed. **"That's what everyone sees anyway... The Doom Slayer. The merciless killer. The person who just Slaughters without reason. Without cause. Just to kill."**

" **Flynn... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to"**

" **No no no you made it perfectly clear Sorano."** Flynn shook his head slowly.

" **Fine then I'll be the bad guy. I'll be the fucking bad guy you all so desperately want."**

Sorano took a step back. Fear in her eyes as she waited to see what the Slayer was going to do next.

" **Every time you and the other two said 'human' you put so much distaste in your voice. Like I was some kind of abomination."** Flynn pointed to the graves and then looked down as if he was thinking out loud.

" **Who gave you the right to play GOD Flynn?"** Sorano spoke up. Attempting to stand her ground.

" **GOD gave me the right to play GOD, Sorano! He didn't fucking trust you three. HE KNEW you three would fuck it up. So here I am. Picking up the pieces. Killing my friends because I HAVE to. I am the only one of you all who could do it."**

" **No... no I don't believe that Flynn."**

" **Go ask the Seraphim."** The Slayer took a step toward Sorano. The two stood inches away from one another.

" **Flynn..."**

The two stared into each other's eyes. They weren't the same eyes she used to know.

" **I know you don't feel the same way... But I love you Flynn... and I know that Xenovia loves you as well."**

Sorano raised a hand very slowly and placed it on Flynn's cheek.

 **"I think you should at least go and explain yourself to her. She deserves atleast that"**

She leaned in and kissed him. His lips were cold and he didn't react. Once she opened her eyes, He was gone.

Left without a trace.

She began to weep softly. She needed some time to recover, and was immediately worried at the possibility of annihilation at the hand of the Slayer. She would have to go visit the Seraphim and get answers.

She had a very good idea of where he would be headed, or atleast where he went. Prior statements made that almost completely clear. It was HIS place after all. He wouldn't want her there after this incident, and certainly after what happened to Basara and Bri. The four had shared quite a few laughs there, but it was always solely HIS place.

* * *

" **Welcome back to DMZ we have a few updates! It has been over a month since the terrorist army fell to the might of the Doom Slayer and he has been nowhere to be found. It's as if he vanished off of the face of the underworld. We reached out to Lady Leviathan to get some answers, on his whereabouts and on their alleged relationship.**

 **She commented "I don't know his location, and there's nothing there that we would like to bring public yet."**

 **How clever Leviathan!**

 **We have been unable to contact any of the other leaders about this topic. So it remains a mystery.**

 **What exactly happened to the Doom Slayer?"**

* * *

sorry about the delay and the shortness of this chapter. May go back and rework this **(have already started on the earlier chapters!)** to help it all fit together a bit more. This chapter was actually supposed to be apart of the last one. Anyway! stay tuned for another amazing round of doom guy is hung AF


	20. Remnants

Alright so a large overhaul was made. If you are wondering about certain things (such as this upcoming scene with Yasaka) please take a time to go back and skim through the earlier chapters. I have tried to help make this story flow and hint more at things that are happening currently or just happened. Anyway please enjoy

* * *

Undisclosed location

Sometime during the Great War

* * *

A beautiful young youkai girl lay imprisoned in a small cell. She had chains around her wrist and is half-conscious. She is not really paying attention to her captors. She's been here for over a week. This girl. The young Yasaka or better known as the new leader of the Youkai faction in Kyoto. Since she is away from her home, away from the Ley line she is far weaker than she would normally be. This room she was being held in was dank and very musky. It was dirty and covered in rust, bugs, and dirt.

Her abductors were Fallen Angels. These 'angels' were a group of rogue beings. The faction they are a part of had already surrendered and withdrawn from the War, thanks to Governor Azazel. These beings were acting of their own accord, taking this new youkai in an attempt to harness her power.

Attempts to rescue Yasaka had been made but none had been fruitful. The plain truth was the youkai just weren't powerful enough, or had enough numbers, to beat the group of fallen angels here in this compound.

A group of misfits sat around a table, drinking, smoking and playing cards. This came to a sudden halt when a red light went off and a loud siren was heard. This woke Yasaka from her stupor. The group of fallen angels around the table quickly set up a magical barrier around the room and prepared to lock out any intruders.

Gunshots and screams could be heard outside of this room. The sounds of war.

* * *

The Doom Marine marched on the compound. Having appeared out of a magic circle in the center of the courtyard. He knew where to teleport, and appeared to know where he was going.

Magic arrows and other magical projectiles pelted the Slayers armor but to no avail. He slaughtered everyone in his path. Shotgun blasts, and his fists. Whatever it took, if one didn't work, he would try the other. If that didn't work, he would try a combination of the two.

Marching up a set of stairs he fired his weapon at a few soldiers coming down to meet him. This is where he needed to be. This is where his prize was. He had been tipped off by a certain Governor-General of the Fallen Angels. He was told that these people had taken this girl and hoped to harness her power in an attempt to re-enter the war. The Slayer would not have this. He would not let them harm innocent Youkai and prolong this war. He had fought so hard to put a stop to the Fallen Angels, to begin with. The 'Four Horsemen' had smashed through his front line and spearheaded straight for him. They took the liberty of eliminating his subordinates to find out where he was at. They had a brief scuffle before ultimately Azazel surrendered due to the massive loss of soldiers.

He confronted the Slayer in particular about the abduction of the new Youkai leader, he had admitted that he had nothing to do with it, but he wanted these treasonous traitors to be dealt with. The Slayer was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

" **Flynn where are you? We need you on the front line!"** The voice of Brianna invaded his suit. The Doom Marine kicked open a door and inside was his prize. He could see her chained up. She appeared to be a bit frightened by his sudden entrance.

" **Making a quick detour, I'll be there momentarily."** He spoke calmly from inside the suit while outside of it was anything but calm.

He counted his targets. Five of them. Magic users by the looks of it. Shotgun blasts took out two of them, while a well-placed grenade took out a third. Two left.

One more shotgun blast and last but certainly not least. He drove his fist through the other one's chest.

It was finished.

The Slayer turned to the cage at the end of the room. The youkai girl behind it looked absolutely terrified.

' _I think I'd rather be held captive by the fallen angels. There's no telling what the Doom Slayer was going to do to me'_ She thought. Having heard the rumors and legends surrounding the being standing at the front of her cell.

The Slayer inspected the locked cell door very briefly before driving his fist straight into it. The cell was also being guarded by a magic forcefield, but the Slayer punched straight through it. Sparks and electricity flew out as the slayer ripped the door clean off the hinges.

" **What do you think you are doing Doom Slayer?"**

The Marine turned around and was greeted by a rather tall being inside of a magic circle.

" **You think you can just come in here and destroy everything I have been working to build?"**

The green warrior tilted his head and took steps toward this new being. He was larger than the Slayer. He was well built and appeared to be very strong. The Slayer however would not be backing down from ANY fight. This must be their leader. Well... It was time for him to die.

The Slayer cracked his knuckles and the two began duking it out. It was a test of strength. This fallen angel would take a blow, then The Slayer would take a blow back. Both beings eager to prove they were in fact stronger than the other.

After a few moments of intense hand to hand combat. The Slayer caught a punch from this Gentleman. Thinking he had the upper hand, he smirked behind his visor.

However, the Slayer was greeted with a kick across his helmet, causing him to release the fallen one's hand.

He looked up quickly to prepare for a next attack but was too slow. A devastating uppercut met the Slayer. The locks on his helmet gave way and it launched off of his head. Revealing a young man with glowing red eyes and a trickle of blood dripping off his nose.

" **Ahah! So you are human! Such a shame. I will tell your tale after I kill you though! The heroic Human Doom Slayer!"**

The Human spit a fine red liquid on the ground and then looked back to the Fallen Angel. He tilted his head to either side and popped his neck. After this he went back in for seconds.

* * *

After the fight was over, and the Fallen angel slain. The Hell Walker picked up his helmet and walked back into the cell. Yasaka, who was still in chains, squirmed slightly but soon relaxed. There was no killing intent in his eyes, as far as she could tell. The Slayer stood in front of the Youkai girl and the two analyzed one another. He was very young. At least younger than she had expected, or would have guessed he would have been. He was also very attractive.

The Slayer took a step forward, not speaking he analyzed the chains that held the foxgirl. His hand began to spark and he punched the edge of the cuffs at her wrists. They sparked slightly before releasing and dropping to the ground.

He was here to save me? Yasaka thought... That was very strange, but appreciated. A vague hint of him being a knight in shining armor coming to rescue her ran through her head. She blushed slightly as he finally freed her from the other chain.

The Slayer reached up to put his helmet back on but yasaka quickly grabbed his wrist.

The Hell walker raised an eyebrow and looked the girl over once again. Yasaka leaned up and kissed Flynn on the cheek. **"Thank you"** She said with another blush.

The warrior smiled and winked at her. **"Let's get you home"** He spoke. His voice smooth as silk.

This was someone I could settle down with, yasaka thought. She grabbed the Slayers outstretched hand after he put his helmet back on, and the two teleported back out to Kyoto. To her home.

Upon arrival there were gasps and magic attacks were prepared on the arrival of the Slayer.

" **Easy!"** Yasaka commanded, and the tensions were relaxed slightly.

" **The Doom Slayer has rescued me. He is now a permanent friend! And welcome to visit any time he wishes! I expect you to treat him with the utmost respect!"**

These words were spoken and it happened. They youkai around them immediately bowed and accepted the Slayer into their temple.

" **Come back and visit me"** Yasaka said with a wink. The Slayer nodded slowly and teleported out.

* * *

Yasaka finished her tale. She had come to visit the Devil King, Leviathan and Azazel to express her concern about the Slayer's whereabouts. He had been gone for an awfully long time.

" **Yasaka, We are just as concerned as you. We have been searching diligently just as we know you have as well. As soon as we find anything, we will let you know!"**

Sirzechs spoke. The others around the table agreed as well.

" **I'm sure he's fine, those people were his best friends however. So, I am sure he just needs some time to recuperate after something of that magnitude"** The Devil King continued, but deep in the back of his mind, he feared the Slayer. Not knowing where he was at could pose a problem.

* * *

Undisclosed time, hours into the Disappearance of the Slayer.

* * *

Sorano marched into the Massive hall, This is where the Seraphim who had bestowed their powers stood. She needed answers. She needed to know just exactly what was going on. Why they would give the Human the unfathomable power to kill the Four horsemen.

" **Seraphim!"** She said as she reached the angelic girl sitting behind a canvas. She was deep in her work, painting a beautful scenery with a waterfall.

" **Ah, Sorano...** _ **You just missed Flynn"**_ the Seraphim spoke. **"Also please call me Dina..."**

" **What do you mean Flynn was just here?"** The reality that Flynn was going to 'Disappear' had not hit anyone yet. Dina would be the last one to see Flynn before it happened.

" **Yes we had a conversation about his plans..."** Dina focused on her painting, but continued to hold a conversation with Sorano.

" **Oh no so it is true?"**

" **The situation at hand is not as dire as you think. Please relax my child."**

" **How can I relax? GOD gave the Human the power to destroy me. To destroy all of the universe. There is no limit to that power. An Item that kills the unkillable."**

Dina stood up and placed her hands on Sorano's shoulder's. **"Relax there was a catch. He is not as powerful as he seems. Plus. There are repercussions. GOD saw to it that not even Flynn would be able to get away with destroying the universe. "**

Dina sat back down at her station and began to paint once again. **"Remember Sorano. If you forget everything I've ever taught you. Remember this. There are ALWAYS repercussions..."**

* * *

Xenovia had taken the disappearance of the Slayer probably the worst out of everyone. She locked herself in her room and spent most of her time crying or sleeping. She wanted to talk to him. Wanted to feel his touch again. She would only occasionally come out to eat. Or sometimes even Irina or Asia would bring her something to eat.

The whole lot of the ORC took the disappearance rather poorly. They missed the Slayer. He had bonded with them. Taught them so many things about combat. He had even started to bring his old sense of humor back. It was not 100 percent back but it was evident he was trying. The house just didn't feel the same without him around.

* * *

Breaking news! The Slayer is BACK! Almost two month have passed since his disappearance, but just today he has called and set up and interview with us! The interview will happen tomorrow at 3 pm! Set your clocks and be sure to tune in!

* * *

Once again still working on some of the chapters to make this flow so if you're wondering wtf is this with Yasaka, go check out the 'first' encounter with her! Stay tuned for more


	21. Bullseye

There is a pretty infamous bar hidden on earth. It looks ordinary on the outside, but is home to the most unordinary things. Those who enter the bar are all some sort of supernatural being. Normal humans can't actually enter the building. There is some sort of field around it that casts a dark aura. This is used to keep normal beings out.

A lot of notable beings have been said to spend some time here, even the great Odin himself was said to have paid this place a visit, along with countless leaders. The bar was not very large but it still felt spacious. There was an old dwarf that ran the counter. While youkai and other beautiful women ran the tables and kept tabs on all the patrons.

* * *

" **Welcome back to DMZ! My name is Lizzy and after the talk of the strange disappearance of dragons recently, it is time for next segment! The long awaited interview with the legend himself our next guest is, the unstoppable force. The Doom Slayer!"**

The words _**"Doom Slayer : Behind the Mask"**_ flash on screen while A beautiful hostess is seen standing in front of two oddly shaped love seats. They are sitting slightly tilted toward one another as if used for conversation purposes. The hostess is a young girl, very easy on the eyes. She has brown hair with highlights of red in it. It is very obvious she got the job based on looks and not necessarily qualifications. The hostess points to a curtain off stage but nothing happens. She tilts her head slightly, a bit confused but she's a 'professional'. She is used to dealing with difficulties such as these.

She turns to the crowd and pauses for a second as someone informs her that the Doom Slayer is not actually in the building over the ear piece she is wearing.

" **Well we are having some slight difficulties. We may need to cut to a commercial just before the int-"**

Before she could finish speaking, a loud roar is heard and a portal opens up in front of her on the stage. The portal is swarming with flames and a figure in the center that can't be made out quite yet because of said flames.

There are gasps and a few screams of surprise from the audience as the flames finally die down and the figure steps out. The Doom Slayer, fully clad in his praetor suit, stares out at the masses that showed up to see this interview. He looks slowly back and forth across them as the screams and gasps turn into claps and cheers. These cheers grow louder as he reaches up and slowly grabs his helmet and pulls it off.

The 'familiar' face of the Doom Slayer was revealed to the masses. It was different however. He was now sporting a slightly scruffy beard. His eyes, usually blood red with rage were a shocking emerald green. They were normal. His hair neat and slicked back. Something was off. He now appeared to be a bit older. Not by much but by a few years. His armor finally fades fully and a green suit is revealed. It was dark, and almost a blue color in nature. The Slayer ran his fingers through his hair slowly and smiled out at the crowd.

" **Sorry I'm late! Microphones are weird!"** He said as he jokingly tapped the one that was clipped to his suit. The cheers continued and a few laughs are heard. With another minor joke, greetings are exchanged and the 'show' begins.

* * *

The bar was quite scarce tonight. It was a Tuesday after all. No weekend crowd, so overall it was a pretty laid-back atmosphere. The door creaked open slowly and a hooded figure stood in the doorway. Rain slowly pelted this figures back as it looked around at the patrons. The hooded person stepped inside and closed the door. This person made their way slowly to the bar and took a seat. The only other person to be sitting at the bar was a grizzled older man, and he appeared to be quite wasted but should pose no threat. The figure would make its' move.

The hooded person finally pulled their hood down, revealing a woman in her late early 30's. She had blue eyes and bright blonde hair. She was very out of place here. The old Dwarf was having a conversation with the man at the other side of the bar counter, but cut it short and made his way over to the woman.

" **What can I getcha?"** The dwarf said.

" **Ah yes, Moe, Can I get a jack and coke please"**

The dwarf raised an eyebrow, how had she known his name? There was the possibility that he knew her, but he was sure he would remember such a person. She was very out of place here. But she was good looking, atleast in the face. Moe returned with her drink and charged her. She tipped him by paying with a large bill.

After that interaction she sipped her drink for a moment before going further into her plan. She called Moe over once again.

" **Moe, I have a favor to ask..."**

" **And what might that be missy?"**

The Woman smiled and spoke a bit quieter than usual. "I need information on the Doom Slayer."

The Dwarf laughed at her. **"Haha are you serious?"**

The woman tilted her head and continued to smile at him.

" **Oh you are! That's even funnier. What makes you think I know anything about him. And also, what makes you think I would tell you anything if you did?"**

The woman's smile grew wider (if that was even possible) and she reached into her cloak. She slapped an envelope on the bar and a few pictures slide out. The dwarfs eyes went wide. **"Where did you get these?"** He asked.

* * *

" **Haha no not exactly. I had some things I had to take care of. Just life things you know, that's all I would really like to say on that matter"** The Slayer was now sitting across from Lizzy, He was relaxed and engaging in the conversation. He was working the crowd amazingly, and making the most of this interview. Quite a weird thing for him to do, since he is usually very reserved in the matter.

" **Alright alright!"** Lizzy started with a slight giggle. **"What about the two terrorists Brianna and Basara? You are the hero that saved well, just about everyone. Did you have anything you wanted to say on that matter."**

" **I hmmm. I really don't like that word. Terrorist. You see I shared a battlefield with those two. They were my friends. My family. Sorano, is a friend. She's family. A lot of people seem to forget that we faught in the great war of long ago. I feel like their minds just got warped. After the war ended, they really just didn't know what to do with themselves. That what we did after all. So, trying to assimilate into a post war era was probably very difficult for them."**

* * *

" **We've known about this for a while now Moe. Now you tell me what I want to know or … well I'll just come clean. I have Dulio Gesualdo outside. And Tobio Ikuse, the Slash/DOG, outside of your house right now. Things could get dirty but I would rather keep them clean. So, what will it be Moe?"**

Moe shook his head slowly. **"I don't know anything. I know as much as you and the media knows. He's been missing for over a month now..."**

The woman knew he was lying. She shook her head. **"Don't lie to me Moe. Sorano told me that he did in fact make a visit here and this was the last place his signature was found. So, tell me now what you know and what you don't or I will be calling Tobio."**

" **I don't know anything. That was my day off. So, I only heard that he showed up."**

This woman laughed softly. **"Wrong answer"** She said as a white circular spell formed on her hand, she raised it to the side of her head and opened her mouth to speak.

Someone yanked her arm away and slammed it on the table. The woman turned to see that it was the older looking man from the other side of the bar. She had been so focused on Moe that she didn't notice him get up, let alone close in on her. The two looked at one another. She could see this man was not actually as old as she thought. He was just very scruffy. Longer unkept hair and an even dirtier beard. Underneath all of that though was a young man.

" **Listen here Bitch, I suggest you pack your happy little ass up and leave before shit gets ugly."**

* * *

 **"So Flynn Let's get down to the the heavy hitting stuff. Is there a lucky lady in your life? Perhaps Lady Leviathan?"** Lizzy asked, she placed her chin on her hand and smirked at the warrior sitting across from her.

Flynn chuckled slightly. **"No there's not currently. I suppose a lucky lady wouldn't be out of the question but right now nobody comes to mind."**

" **Ohhh you hear that ladies! He's a free man"** Lizzy said with a wink to the camera.

* * *

" **I suggest you unhand me at once. You don't know who you're dealing with."** This woman said with a smirk to the bearded man.

" **I know exactly who you are." The man laughed. "You're Griselda Quarta. Exorcist, swordmaster and Gabriel's lackey. Pretty decent with a bow... Little missy I don't think you know who you're dealing with."**

This man's eyes began to glow, a dark orange almost red. He produced a very familiar looking red dagger and drove it into table next to the Griselda's hand and a familiar mark flashed across his forehead.

" **Now listen here. If you so much as destroy a blade of grass on this guys lawn. Heaven will cease to exist."**

The Slayer smiled a very devilish green. It was frightening even to Griselda who has been called the very same word, Frightening.

" **You are a lot different that I would have guessed. Poor child of war."**

" **What are you here for?"** Flynn asked

" **I'm here to investigate the recent disappearance of dragons. We have two notable instances of devastation that could only be caused by dragons. And we do know that Moe here is selling dragon blood. I'm sure you know how powerful that is. So, Moe, tell us where you got it."**

Griselda said, trying to turn the conversation on Moe once again. The Slayer was not having it. He flicked the red blade and it sparked a bit, this got Griselda's attention once again.

" **No no no, haha, Listen. You have** _ **nothing**_ **on Moe got it? You are going to walk your curvy litte butt right back out that door, and pretend like nothing happened. You didn't see Me here and Moe is innocent."**

Griselda laughed. **"Now why would I do that. You don't scare me Slayer. If you kill me, I die a Martyr and someone will step up to stop you."**

The Slayer could sense she was in fact not scared. She was as calm as could be. He smirked as he remembered something. Quarta. Griselda. Xenovia. If this woman was anything like that girl that he saw while rewatching his recorded visor cam, She would take this bait.

" **How about this. Do you think you can outshoot me?"**

" **I mean you are pretty gone"** Griselda smirked at Flynn. **"But what does that have to do with anything"**

" **If I outshoot you, you leave, and drop all of this. If you win. We will tell you everything we know."**

" **hmmm"** Griselda contemplated the situation but Flynn could tell he had her in his web. **"I accept"** She said. **"What will we be shooting? Guns? Or bows?"**

Flynn smirked **"Neither. We're shooting darts. Well a single dart to be particular. One dart. One chance to outscore the other person"**

Moe rolled his eyes and pulled up two darts from under the bar and set them down. **"You're insane Flynn."** he said.

The dagger disappeared and Flynn picked up one of the darts. Griselda picked hers up hesitantly and began inspecting it.

" **No tricks. I promise Griselda"** Flynn said at the two made their way to the dart board.

" **Ladies first"** Flynn said with a smirk. Griselda rolled her eyes and prepared to throw her dart. She was a very patient shot. Much like a sniper waiting for the perfect opportunity. She finally released the dart. Flynn watched it as he flew. He smirked and chuckled as it landed dead center in the bullseye.

" **What are you laughing about Flynn? You just lost"** Griselda.

" **Maybe"** Flynn said with a shrug of his shoulders. **"We will just have to wait and see what I hit. Hey moe. Bring me another Shot. Naw naw, better yet. Pass me her drink. "**

Griselda's mind was working a million miles an hour. Theres no way he could possibly beat that? That's a bullseye! Well, He must know something she didn't. She wasn't a dart player after all.

Flynn downed Griselda's jack and cloak and then stepped up to the plate. He took a long look at the board before he let his dart fly. I landed in the middle red section of the twenty marker. The Triple Twenty. Flynn turned and smiled at Griselda who clearly didn't understand what that ment. One of the patrons who was sitting rather close spoke up.

" **The bullseye is worth 50 points. He just hit a triple 20. 60 points. He just beat you."**

Griselda crossed her arms and tapped her foot. She was a bit upset. **" I am a woman of my word. You win this round Flynn. But I want to say one thing before I go."** She leaned in and spoke directly to Flynn. **"If I find out you broke Xenovia's heart again. You and I are going to have words"**

Ah Xenovia... A person He would have to do more research on.

* * *

" **You always did do things the hard way"**

I was waist deep in a grave. I had a shovel in my hand and I was coated in dirt. My helmet was resting on a nearby tree stump. I stopped what I was doing because someone had decided to interrupt me. I could feel their presence. This could only be one person.

" **Why are you here?"** I asked.

As I stared at Sorano KINDRED appeared behind her. He cackled his familiar laugh as I looked upon his Gnarled body. My Gnarled body. **"Flynn! It's time to UNFUCK the world. Start with this whore. You already took care of those two! Take her out too!"** After this KINDRED poofed from existence.

Sorano had spoken words. They didn't come through fully. I was lost in KINDRED'S words. She said something about respects and friends. These words appeared to be Sincere.

" **This is a beautiful place Flynn... They would have chosen the same for us... It's a shame it had to be thi-"**

I snapped the handle of the Shovel with my grip. I was upset. Tired of Sorano. I just wanted to be alone. I was so angry I didn't even notice my hand shaking. I gave Sorano a nasty look and then looked back mindlessly into the graves I had just dug. **"I didn't want this"** I said.

" **Flynn..."**

I waved a hand and the caskets I had prepared appeared. They floated down into their resting place and Sorano helped me finish the burial off. It took a lot out of me. I heard VEGA reprimand me for using so much power in the state I was in, but I ignored him.

" **There is actually another reason I came here Flynn..."** Sorano spoke. She crossed her arms and frowned as she looked into my eyes. **"Do you remember? Are your feelings for me back?"**

 _ **Fast Forward.**_

" **I think you should at least go and explain yourself to her. She deserves at least that"**

She leaned in and kissed me. I didn't react I tensed up actually.

" **Do it now Flynn gut her like a fucking pig!"** KINDRED spoke once again. I lost control for a second. A blade forming in my hand. I did my best to resist. I don't think I'm strong enough. I need to get out of here. NOW!

I teleported out.

I landed outside of a familiar bar. Nobody had seen me land, so that was solid. My mind was racing. No KINDRED. So, things were looking up. I placed a hand on the door and took a deep breath.

 _How many times can you rebuild a machine until it's not the same machine you started with?_

This thought ran through my head as I stepped inside.I phased out of my armor and made my way up to the bar and took a seat. The Dwarf behind the counter was busy with another customer, but the moment he noticed me he smiled. **"Dear god! It is you!"**

It was nice to see Moe once again. I tried to force a smile but he could tell something was up.

" **What's wrong? Don't tell me that shit on the news is true."** He asked as two of the youkai waitresses walked up, hugged me and planted kisses on my cheek before returning to work.

A tear formed in my eye. I wiped it away slowly. A dirty spiked knuckle duster formed in my hand. I looked at it a moment longer before setting it on the bar counter and sliding it over to moe.

" **Your knuckle duster? You loved this thing before you got your armor... Why are you giving this to me?"**

" **I'm going to stay here a little while. I have a long story to tell you Moe"** I said with a sincere smile this time. Another tear formed in my eye. **"I hope you have the time to listen because I plan to start from the beginning"**

Moe nodded and poured two shots. One for each of them. They did a cheers and then downed the alcohol. After this Flynn began his tale.

* * *

Hours before the interview

A pair of very mad looking twins entered the bar. They snatched Flynn up who had passed out at the counter.

He awoke on a cold metallic floor. **"Bucket"** Flynn murmured as he tried his best not to puke on the floor. Faith passed Flynn a bucket and he immediately began throwing up into it.

" **Jesus Christ Flynn. Did you just spend the entire time Drinking? You just fucking went off the grid and when we tried to track you we couldn't. What the hell Flynn"** Faith started. She crossed her arms and looked down at the 'oh so might doom slayer' who was now curled up on the floor puking in a bucket. He looked pitiful. He was scruffy and dirty. This just wouldn't do.

" **Flynn we have to get you cleaned up"**

" **naw n URGH naw... I'm fine"** Flynn mumbled into the bucket.

" **No Flynn you aren't"** Hope laughed.

" **We brought someone in to help get you ready. We went ahead and scheduled you for an interview with DMZ so put on that happy face and we will put our plan into motion like we talked about."** Faith said.

" **I still don't want to be a politcal figure... Politics were never my thing"**

" **Tough shit Flynn you have to be the one to do it. Galina, come in here and help us get Flynn ready. We will be cutting this close."**

A Night Sentinel walked in. The armor dissipated to reveal a very strong but attractive russian woman with blonde hair.

" **A pleasure to meet you Slayer. You know if Pussy is what you needed that whole time you could always have mine."** She said as she unbuttoned her pants and tugged down her panties. **"I am more than worthy to bear your child."**

" **If anyone is having his child it's going to be me!"** Hope said, She unbuttoned her pants and dropped her panties down as well.

" **LADIES! We don't have time for this. We have to get Flynn ready for this Interview."** Faith said. She was always the voice of reason.

* * *

 **"Alright guys. That's all the time we have with the Slayer! He has to make an important meeting with the leaders. Can we get one last round of applause?"**

The crowd stood up and began clapping and cheering for Flynn. They appeared to have thoroughly enjoyed his presence and this new persona.

Flynn smiled and took a bow before waving goodbye and walking off of the stage. He waited until he got a few feet away from the curtain to teleport out to the Gremory estate.

He arrived in a meeting room and inside were all of the higher ups, Sirzechs, Leviathan, Azazel, Michael and Gabriel both had arrived as well.

Sirzechs stood up and greeted him with a smile.

" **Who are you? And what have you done with the doom slayer?"**

* * *

Sorry about the long wait between chapters. Been working on trying to peace things together and tried to decide on which route I want to take to the end. I have two in mind I just have to set the pieces up for them. Will go back and edit grammer sometime soon, Very tired right now


End file.
